


Modern Love

by ohnice1



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnice1/pseuds/ohnice1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Rachel and Quinn's relationship, beginning in early season 2, as seen through Facebook.  Repost in its original form from fanfiction.net.  Side Brittana, but not categorized as such because they are not the focus of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Argyle 4ever

Title: Modern Love

Rating: PG-13/T for now

Spoilers: If it's aired in the U.S., it's fair game, but there's nothing specific except for a mention of a costume in Rocky Horror Glee Show.

Summary: Rachel and Quinn...as seen through social networking.

A/N: I realize that this is not a literary masterpiece in appearance, but remember-we're supposed to be reading high schoolers' social networking activity. Sentences and words that aren't capitalized but should be are 100% intentional. Future chapters do contain "real life" scenes. After the first two chapters, this work is 75% "traditional" fanfiction.

A guide to reading this fic:

Chats appear like this:

 **Name**  
Message here

Status updates appear as: **Character name** is doing such and such. Comments on those statuses will be directly underneath and preceded by a dash.

Wall posts appear as **Character 1** \- **Character 2** Message here.

 **Character Name** to **Character Name** Date and Time

Message here.

_October 12, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** is at Breadstix. It is so not a date. **  
**-Brittany S. Pierce likes this.  
- **Santana Lopez** Too bad. You need a date, Q. **  
-Quinn Fabray** Shut up.

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.  
- **Finn Hudson** likes this.

 **Rachel**  
how was your date?

 **Quinn**  
I don't see how that's any of your business, but it was nice.

 **Rachel**  
what, no "It wasn't a date, RuPaul?"

 **Quinn**  
why are you talking to me?

_Rachel is offline._

_October 30, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** is in a relationship with **Sam Evans**. **  
**-Finn Hudson likes this. **  
**-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman burn, baby mama. didn't know u liked the gold shorts so much. **  
-Quinn Fabray** ugh, Puck. I liked it better when you were locked up in juvy.

_November 5, 2010_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." - Eleanor Roosevelt **  
**-6 people like this. **  
**-Rachel Barbra Berry Seriously Quinn? You "like" this? **  
**-Quinn Fabray it's a good quote. **  
**-Rachel Barbra Berry I'll remember that the next time you refer to me as something other than my given name. **  
**-Quinn Fabray okay, RuP—Berry. **  
-Santana Lopez** hahahaahahahahahahaha

 **Rachel**  
commenting on my statuses now? here I was feeling fortunate to have even been graced with your Facebook friendship.

 **Quinn**  
that privilege can be revoked without notice.

 **Rachel**  
fine.

_Rachel is offline._

_Rachel is online._

**Rachel**  
your performance in glee today was excellent.

_Rachel is offline._

_November 6, 2010_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is single. **  
**-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** Noah!

 **Quinn**  
you okay?

 **Rachel**  
I will live.

 **Quinn**  
that's not what I asked.

 **Rachel**  
why do you care? last I checked, you enjoyed my misery.

 **Quinn**  
last I checked, it was nice to have someone to talk to after a break up.

 **Rachel**  
while that is true, our lengthy history of slushies and torment lead me to question your motives.

 **Quinn**  
I was just trying to be nice.

 **Rachel**  
your demeanor has certainly improved since the birth of your child. However, there is not much to say. My relationship with Finn had simply fizzled and I feel that our partnership is best as a friendship only. though the change will be difficult, I am certain it is for the best.

 **Quinn**  
so you're okay?

 **Rachel**  
yes, I am okay.

 **Quinn**  
good.

 **Rachel**  
thank you.

 **Quinn**  
good night, Berry.

_Quinn is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** "Friendship is the comfort that comes from knowing that even when you feel all alone, you aren't."

_November 7, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** is single. **  
**-4 people like this. **  
-Sam Evans** I'm sorry

 **Rachel**  
you okay?

 **Quinn**  
this sounds familiar.

 **Rachel**  
I'll leave you alone if you'd prefer.

 **Quinn**  
I wouldn't.

 **Quinn**  
can I come over?

 **Quinn**  
hello?

 **Rachel**  
sorry, my father came in. you may come over. you may not bring a slushie.

 **Quinn**  
funny

 **Rachel**  
had to throw it out there. do you know where my house is?

 **Quinn**  
I'll listen for the showtunes.

_Quinn is offline._

_Rachel is offline._

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** November 7 at 11:53pm

thanks for letting me come over tonight. I know it was out of nowhere, me asking to come over, but I really appreciate you being able to get over our, um, past. and I know I already said it like 3 times, but I really am sorry. I told myself after Beth that I was going to stop being mean just for the sake of being mean and that probably has to start with you.

I hope that us talking maybe made you feel a little better about stuff, too.

See you at school tomorrow.

PS, please don't repeat what I told you about Sam. He pissed me off, but I told him I wouldn't say anything.

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray** November 8 at 12:06am

You're welcome. I feel that the evening was mutually beneficial, and your apology is (again) accepted. I look forward to the morning, provided there will be no iced corn syrup beverages or references to my hands or drag queens.

I apologize for my brief reply, but my 6am workout is rapidly approaching.

PS, I am a talented secret-keeper.

_November 12, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** is ready for the cheering part of Cheerios to end. It's way too cold for all this.  
 **-Brittany S. Pierce** likes this **  
**-Rachel Barbra Berry I was pleased to see you wearing a turtleneck. Sectionals are rapidly approaching and damage to your vocal chords due to exposure to cold would be detrimental to our chances at revenge on Vocal Adrenaline. **  
-Quinn Fabray** I didn't see you, so I'm shocked to hear your risked your own health by making an appearance at a football game.

 **Santana Lopez** \- **Quinn Fabray** I can't believe u sung a duet w/man hands. **  
**-Brittany S. Pierce I thought it was really pretty Quinn! **  
**-Santana Lopez Brit! **  
**-Quinn Fabray S, shut up. Brittany, thank you. **  
**-Rachel Barbra Berry ugh, my hands are not manly! **  
-Santana Lopez** feisty!

 **Quinn**  
I promise I asked her to stop calling you that.

 **Rachel**  
it doesn't matter. I'm more than used to her ridiculous taunts at this point in my high school career. She will someday be immensely regretful.

 **Quinn**  
thanks for singing with me today. That was fun.

 **Rachel**  
it was.

 **Quinn**  
have a good night.

_Quinn is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is in a good place right now.

_November 25, 2010_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you are all enjoying tofurkey on this gluttonous holiday! **  
**-Quinn Fabray gross, I don't think prepackaged imitation meat is welcome at the majority of dinner tables. **  
**-Rachel Barbra Berry I was kidding. sort of. **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** I hope no one is eating duck

 **Quinn Fabray** Happy Thanksgiving...only 10 hours until the third best day of the year...black Friday!

 **Quinn**  
you're sitting on Facebook on Thanksgiving Day? your dads are okay with that?

 **Rachel**  
I could ask you the same question. minus the plural dads part.

 **Quinn**  
oh, we've had our obligatory family meal...and by family I mean my mother and I. her holiday tradition quota is fulfilled.

 **Rachel**  
where is your sister?

 **Quinn**  
good question

 **Quinn**  
do you want to go shopping with me in the morning?

 **Rachel**  
what about Santana and Brittany?

 **Quinn**  
is that a no?

 **Rachel**  
no! however, I'm well aware that my presence would not be appreciated by that particular duo.

 **Quinn**  
they won't be there.

 **Rachel**  
then yes :)

 **Quinn**  
I'll pick you up at 4

 **Rachel**  
though that is a mere 2 hours before my daily wake up time, the idea of waking up that early is mildly nauseating.

 **Quinn**  
finishing shopping a month before Christmas and saving big money is worth it!

 **Quinn**  
or, in your case, Hanukkah. I didn't forget :)

 **Rachel**  
:)

 **Quinn**  
I better go, even though she doesn't care I feel kinda bad ditching out on my mom today.

 **Rachel**  
okay, happy thanksgiving Quinn. See you tomorrow.

 **Quinn**  
Happy thanksgiving to you too. Bye!

_Quinn is offline._

_November 26, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** had a productive morning fighting off insane bargain hunters with Rachel Barbra Berry. I need a nap! **  
**-Rachel Barbra Berry likes this. **  
**-Finn Hudson you 2 being friends makes me feel weird **  
**-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman i agree **  
**-Santana Lopez x3 **  
**-Quinn Fabray Your opinions were unsolicited. **  
**-Mercedes Jones tell 'em Q! **  
-Quinn Fabray** :)

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** was immensely thankful for a solid exercise regimen after nearly being trampled by overzealous mommies this morning. I have more than earned this nap.

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** is now friends with **Morgan Thomas** and **53 other people.**

 **Rachel**  
it would appear that your status update mention of me has suddenly made me more interesting.

 **Quinn**  
hahahaha. I saw that.

 **Rachel**  
I guess now that I've received the popularity surge I was seeking from our newfound friendship I can cut it off. Thanks but bye! ;)

 **Quinn**  
grr

 **Rachel**  
you're giving me the evil eye, aren't you?

 **Quinn**  
yes.

 **Rachel**  
I was only kidding. you're definitely stuck with me (and my argyle) now. you did it to yourself.

 **Quinn**  
crap.

 **Rachel**  
O:-)

 **Quinn**  
I kind of feel bad now that I ever thought you were annoying.

 **Rachel**  
you thought I was annoying? :'(

 **Quinn**  
okay, I don't feel bad anymore =P

 **Rachel**  
just kidding. sometimes even I thought I was annoying.

 **Quinn**  
*gasp*

 **Rachel**  
don't tell anyone. I would be happy to make it a point to humiliate you by speaking to you in public while wearing an animal embroidered sweater, plaid skirt, and argyle knee highs.

 **Quinn**  
and here I thought you were improving.

 **Rachel**  
no. argyle 4ever.

 **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** \- **Quinn Fabray** hey baby mama, u coming to my party tomorrow?  
- **Quinn Fabray** if you're lucky. You can feel free to start calling me QUINN now, btw. **  
**-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman oh, I'm feeling lucky alright...QUINN **  
-Quinn Fabray** pig. I'll see you tomorrow.

 **Rachel**  
Puck is having a party and you're going? That's daring.

 **Quinn**  
you're going with me, what do I have to worry about? :)

 **Rachel**  
oh really? and here I wasn't even aware there WAS a party.

 **Quinn**  
yes you were, Puck invited the whole glee club on Tuesday and you know it. so you're not going?

 **Rachel**  
oh, please. someone has to control your wine cooler consumption. might as well be me.

 **Quinn**  
that's what I thought :)

 **Rachel**  
despite my nap, I have to say I am quite exhausted from our early morning adventures. if I'm going to be out late tomorrow, I need my beauty rest, so I'd better get to bed

 **Quinn**  
fine, I didn't want to talk to you anymore anyway!

 **Rachel**  
I assure you that if I consume even one drink tomorrow, you will hear me talk enough to last you weeks. ;)

 **Quinn**  
hahaha. Okay. Goodnight Rachel :)

 **Rachel**  
good night!

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** is in bed early after a long day in preparation for a long (good) weekend :)

_Rachel is offline._

_November 27, 2010_

**Quinn**  
good morning sunshine

 **Rachel**  
good afternoon, you mean

 **Quinn**  
it's morning when you just woke up :)

 **Rachel**  
wow.

 **Quinn**  
:) do you want a ride tonight?

 **Rachel**  
no

 **Quinn**  
...okay then

 **Rachel**  
but you can meet me at my house and we can walk, that way no one has to drive. :)

 **Quinn**  
I like the way you think :) still have to drive home though.

 **Rachel**  
...uh, you can stay here. Weirdo.

 **Quinn**  
I didn't want to assume, it's not like I've stayed there before

 **Rachel**  
Dear Quinn, would you like to sleep over at my house? () yes () no Sincerely, Rachel

 **Quinn**  
Dear Rachel, you have become quite a smart ass. (x) yes () no Cordially, Quinn

 **Rachel**  
you like it

 **Quinn**  
I don't not like it.

 **Rachel**  
What time are you coming over?

 **Quinn**  
7\. 7ish.

 **Rachel**  
okay. Dad and I are going grocery shopping so I have to go. See you later!

 **Quinn**  
later

_Rachel is offline._

**Quinn Fabray** is looking forward to seeing everyone tonight!

 **-11 people** like this.

 **Quinn**  
heading your way!

 **Rachel**  
k!

_Quinn is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is definitely not going 2 b on the elliptical 6am. **  
**-Santana Lopez likes this. **  
**-Quinn Fabray y r u on facebook rt now? **  
**-Rachel Barbra Berry y r u? **  
**-Kurt Hummel BITCHES, GET OFF FACEBOOK AND COME PLAY THIS DAMN GAME! **  
**-Quinn Fabray hahahahahahahahahahahahaha **  
-Kurt Hummel** NOW!

_November 28, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** November 28 at 8:01am

Morning! Sorry I had to skip out on you this morning, but I had to get home and shower pretty early for church so my mom wouldn't get all questioning.

Had a good time last night, thanks for letting me stay!

PS, you snore ;)

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray** November 28 at 10:36am

Yeah, thanks for just up and leaving me here like I'm some cheap one night stand. I see how it is!

PS, NO.

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** needs a bottle of Advil and a jug of water...but it was fun. **  
-4 people** like this.

 **Quinn**  
hey lumberjack

 **Rachel**  
is that some new lesbian joke?

 **Quinn  
** hahahaahahahahahahahahaha

 **Rachel**  
...

 **Quinn**  
no silly, it's a SNORING joke. why, you a lesbian now? ;)

 **Rachel**  
I do NOT snore!

 **Quinn**  
had my cell phone not been dead, I would have recorded it as proof. you DO snore.

 **Rachel**  
nope.

 **Quinn**  
fine. next time, my cell phone is going to be fully charged and I will be taking audio and video recordings.

 **Rachel**  
there's not going to be a next time!

 **Quinn**  
:(

 **Rachel**  
what's that for?

 **Quinn**  
you're not letting me spend the night just because I said you snore!

 **Rachel**  
hahaha. I meant there won't be a next time because I DON'T snore, not because you wouldn't be around me while I was sleeping.

 **Quinn**  
oh

 **Rachel**  
yeah, so calm down. I know your life would be incomplete now that you've had the experience of spending the night with me, so far be it from me to take that away from you...

 **Quinn**  
I'll bring earplugs next time. ;)

 **Rachel**  
I DO NOT SNORE!1!

 **Quinn**  
does the 1 mean that you were REALLY exclaiming?

_Rachel is offline._

**Quinn Fabray** had a great Thanksgiving break. **  
-6 people** like this.

_December 4, 2010_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** WE DID IT! BACK TO BACK SECTIONALS WINS! REGIONALS, HERE WE COME! **  
-17 people** like this.

 **Quinn Fabray** is proud to be in glee club. Sectionals down...regionals  & Vocal Adrenaline, you're next! **  
-19 people** like this.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry** December 4 at 8:01pm

Rach, I'm so proud of you. You killed it today.

I can't wait to see you knock 'em dead on Broadway some day. Really, it's the only reason I stay your friend...since you'll be a star ;)

xo Q

 **Rachel**  
so you're a star clinger now?

 **Quinn**  
hey you, didn't see you were online, that was why I messaged. thought maybe you were out celebrating :)

 **Rachel**  
don't you think I would've told you?

 **Quinn**  
good point.

 **Rachel**  
why are you at home on a Saturday night?

 **Quinn**  
why are you?

 **Rachel**  
I turned away the throngs of people banging on my door for social calls in order to spend my evening trolling the internets.

 **Quinn**  
me too.

 **Rachel**  
wanna come over?

 **Quinn**  
I'll see you in 20 minutes.

_Quinn is offline._

_Rachel is offline._


	2. Trolling x843

A/N: This story has invaded my brain in a way that I didn't see coming. And it is definitely going to wind up longer than 3 parts...which is interesting, because my original idea was for this to be a 3,000-4,000 word one-shot, and the first chapter alone was 3,700 words. Thank you so much to everyone has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. Your feedback really means a lot to me!

_December 5, 2010_

**Quinn  
** I can't believe you didn't tell me it was Hanukkah.

**Rachel**  
I did tell you!

**Quinn**  
WHEN?

**Rachel**  
um, last night when you saw the menorah?

**Quinn**  
that doesn't count

**Rachel**  
sorry!

**Quinn**  
your dads probably think I am the worst friend ever.

**Rachel**  
I doubt that. Most people who aren't Jewish have no idea when Hanukkah is. they google it.

**Quinn**  
if you say so

**Rachel**  
stop worrying about it :)

**Quinn**  
fine

**Rachel  
** if you sing Adam Sandler's Hanukkah Song in glee tomorrow, I'll forgive you

**Quinn**  
you just told me to forget it!

**Rachel**  
O:-)

**Quinn**  
you're such a jerk

**Rachel**  
I learned from the HBIC

**Quinn**  
well then I've created a monster

**Rachel**  
yeah, next thing you know I'll be on the Cheerios and usurping your throne. I can see it now...

**Quinn**  
you know that evil eye? you're getting it right now.

**Rachel**  
hahahahahahaha

**Quinn**  
you snored again last night.

_Quinn is offline._

_December 6, 2010_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** can not even believe what she just saw. **  
-4 people** like this

**Quinn Fabray** never backs down from a challenge. **  
-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this

**Quinn**  
put on that yarmulke, it's time for Hanukkah

**Rachel**  
I can't believe you spelled yarmulke right

**Rachel**  
or that you actually sang that song

**Quinn**  
the look on Mr. Shue's face when I said "marijuanica" was reward enough

**Rachel**  
hahahahahahahahahahaha

**Quinn**  
are you coming to the basketball game tomorrow?

**Rachel**  
of course. I have to start memorizing Cheerios routines so that when I try out, Coach Sylvester is so wowed she will immediately award me the position of captain.

**Quinn**  
you think you're really funny don't you?

**Rachel**  
who's joking? :)

**Quinn**  
I have to go. I really need to get in bed early, I have to wake up a little earlier tomorrow. I am REALLY craving a slushie.

**Rachel**  
you wouldn't!

**Quinn**  
goodnight Berry!

_Quinn is offline.  
Quinn is online._

**Quinn**  
don't wear anything that clashes with red!

_Quinn is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is looking for a poncho. **  
-Quinn Fabray** likes this **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** I hate you! **  
-Santana Lopez** finally my life feels normal again **  
-Finn Hudson** x2

_Quinn is online._

**Quinn**  
you love me.

**Rachel**  
I do. But that is subject to change with slushie.

_Rachel is offline.  
Quinn is offline._

_December 7, 2010_

**Quinn**  
I've never seen someone run so fast in ballet flats and a poncho. maybe you should go for track instead of Cheerios!

**Rachel**  
it was your fault, you got me all worked up thinking you were going to slushie me!

**Quinn**  
would you rather I ACTUALLY slushie you?

**Rachel**  
would it have been grape?

**Quinn**  
don't tempt me.

_December 10, 2010_

**Quinn**  
2 bball games in 1 week? Finn is going to start thinking you want him back

**Rachel**  
I have carefully avoided many duets with Finn for that exact reason.

**Quinn**  
so you've just become a sports aficionado? maybe my lumberjack comment was more spot-on than I thought.

**Rachel**  
since I've learned my lesson regarding jokes about becoming a Cheerio, I will simply say that I am broadening my social horizons.

**Quinn  
** I see.

**Rachel**  
also, it immensely ups my popularity factor to be seen with you after games. I'm gaining Facebook friends at the average rate of 1.5 per day.

**Quinn  
** I'm raising my eyebrow and you're bordering on the evil eye.

**Rachel**  
:)

**Quinn**  
Santana is here and she's pissy because I haven't hung out with her much lately, so I better go. I'll see you at the basketball game tomorrow?

**Rachel**  
if you're lucky.

**Quinn**  
well I guess if you're there I'll know I should rush to purchase lottery tickets.

**Rachel**  
you aren't old enough to do that. so, you're saying you want me there?

**Quinn**  
:) bye Rach

_Quinn is offline._

_December 12, 2010_

**Rachel**  
so did you purchase your lottery tickets in between leaving my house and going to church this morning?

**Quinn**  
yup, sure did. when I win, I'm going to purchase and incinerate all argyle clothing items in your size within a 10-mile radius.

**Rachel**  
oooh, burn.

**Quinn  
** literally!

**Quinn Fabray** is anxiously awaiting tonight's winning lotto numbers.

_December 13, 2010  
_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** December 13 at 5:01pm

Why weren't you at school today? You never miss school! I even tried calling you.

I think I might be worried.

Call me!

_December 14, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** December 14, 2010 at 4:56pm

You weren't at school again and now I know I'm worried. Your phone is off, no one is home at your house!

Call me, Berry!

**Rachel**  
hey

**Quinn  
** OH THANK GOD

**Quinn**  
where the hell have you been?

**Rachel  
** I had to get my tonsils taken out :(

**Quinn  
** oh no! I'm so sorry!

**Rachel**  
not your fault. I'm sorry, I just got your messages. My phone was dead and I didn't have your phone number memorized, plus I couldn't really speak anyway.

**Quinn**  
you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you're not dead.

**Rachel**  
haha. close, but no.

**Quinn**  
that bad huh?

**Rachel**  
yes, but I suppose it will be worth it to not have more bouts of tonsilitis affecting my rigorous vocal training schedule.

**Quinn**  
I agree. I kind of miss your voice when I don't hear it for a while. glee is weird and quiet and stuff when you aren't there.

**Rachel**  
you miss my voice or you miss me?

**Quinn**  
both :(

**Quinn**  
when will you be back at school?

**Rachel**  
I guess after break. my dads picked up my exams for me to take at home by the end of the week.

**Quinn**  
oh

**Rachel  
** I should probably go, I'm really exhausted. And kind of heavily medicated.

**Quinn**  
okay. feel better. see you on here tomorrow evening?

**Rachel**  
definitely.

_Rachel is offline.  
Rachel is online._

**Rachel  
** I miss you too.

_Rachel is offline._

**Quinn Fabray** feels like this last week of school could not possibly go any slower.

_December 15, 2010_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** posted a note.

**Sickness + medication + boredom at home = survey**

1\. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?

\- clearly my middle name is in honor of the legendary Barbra Streisand.

2\. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?

\- Monday, when I was informed that my tonsils were going to be sliced from my throat.

3\. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?

\- yes. I have excellent penmanship.

4\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?

\- tofurkey!

5\. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?

\- heavens, no.

6\. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON, WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?

\- I could only be so lucky!

7\. DO YOU USE SARCASM?

\- ...number 6.

8\. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?

\- that is a sensitive subject. literally.

9\. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

no. I have high hopes for the future and can't risk them for a cheap thrill.

10\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?

\- Cheerios.

11\. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?

\- I seldom wear shoes with laces.

13\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?

\- I do not eat ice cream.

14\. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?

\- height. I am well aware of my abnormally short stature.

15\. RED OR PINK?

\- red.

16\. WHAT IS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?

\- I appear to have an affinity for clothing that others find ugly.

17\. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST?

\- :)

18\. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO COMPLETE THIS LIST?

\- hopefully no one else is as bored as I am.

19\. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?

\- unfortunately I have had no need for shoes since Monday.

21\. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?

\- a Broadway mix. Where is question number 20?

22\. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE

\- blue(berry) :)

23\. FAVORITE SMELLS?

\- success :)

24\. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?

\- my daddy, though "talk" may be a stretch

25\. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU?

\- I suppose Santana is bearable.

26\. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?

\- clearly I enjoy football and basketball.

27\. HAIR COLOR?

\- brown

28\. EYE COLOR?

\- brown

29\. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?

\- I do not. I have been blessed with superior vision!

30\. FAVORITE FOOD?

\- I am quickly growing tired of these questions.

31\. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?

\- yawn

32\. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?

\- the movies that have filled my last 3 days have all blurred together at this point.

33\. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?

\- it's multiple colors.

34\. SUMMER OR WINTER?

\- summer. The winter weather negatively affects my voice and energy levels.

35\. HUGS OR KISSES?

\- at this point I'll settle for hugs.

37\. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?

\- whoever finds themselves feeling immense sympathy for me or immense boredom.

38\. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?

\- everyone?

39\. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW?

\- due to the fact that it is finals week despite my absence from school, I am stuck with textbooks only for the moment.

40\. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?

\- a gold star.

41\. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?

\- by the time the numbers on the clock defined the time of day as "night" I was unconscious.

42\. FAVORITE SOUND(S).

\- I have an odd liking for the "pop" of Facebook chat. I think maybe I'm obsessed.

43\. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?

\- the musical talent of The Beatles is tremendously superior.

44\. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?

\- Los Angeles.

45\. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?

\- I have many talents. :)

46\. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?

\- Lima, Ohio

47\. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK?

\- hmm...

48\. Do you have any childhood nicknames ?

\- I feel that everyone at McKinley is well aware of my "nicknames." why isn't this question yelling at me in all caps like the other questions?

49\. IS THERE ONE THING YOU REGRET ABOUT YOUR PAST ?

\- I don't regret, I learn.

**-3 people** like this **  
-Finn Hudson** #26 :) **  
-Santana Lopez** get a life Treasure Trail **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** you posted this same survey yesterday, Santana. and you tagged me. **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** you did Santana. I remember **  
-Santana Lopez** glee club has been enjoyable without your tantrums.

**Quinn  
** someone was bored today

**Rachel**  
I don't do well without a structured schedule and activities. As of 5 minutes ago, I am on winter break.

**Quinn**  
you did all of your exams already?

**Rachel  
** what else was I supposed to do? Another survey?

**Quinn  
** good point.

**Quinn**  
I have to go. Basketball game :(

**Rachel  
** why sad? Thought you were thrilled the cheering had moved indoors.

**Quinn**  
something's missing tonight. ;)

_Quinn is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is certain she is slowly going insane. **  
-Santana Lopez** going? **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** you spend an awful lot of time trolling the Facebook of someone you hate.

**Quinn**  
I cheered a whole game, ate dinner, and you're still here.

**Rachel**  
mock me if you will, but I'm contemplating drastic measures to alleviate boredom. I almost started singing against my doctor's insistence just so I could do something that would cause me to need to go to the doctor so I could get out of the house.

**Quinn  
** that is drastic.

**Rachel**  
tell me about it

**Rachel  
** hello?

**Quinn**  
sorry, just finishing something

**Rachel**  
okay...

**Quinn**  
there

**Quinn Fabray** posted a note.

**I should be studying.**

1\. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?

\- not that I know of.

2\. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?

\- November something.

3\. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?

\- sure

4\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?

\- mmm, ham

5\. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?

\- next

6\. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON, WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?

\- only if I deemed myself cool enough.

7\. DO YOU USE SARCASM?

\- never ever.

8\. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?

\- I do.

9\. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

\- why not?

10\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?

\- crunch berries

11\. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?

\- untie every time!

13\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?

\- strawberry

14\. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?

\- my answer to this is evolving.

15\. RED OR PINK?

\- red. good thing, seeing as the outfit I have to wear every single day is mostly red.

16\. WHAT IS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?

\- that's kind of personal

17\. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST?

\- oh, 1 or 2 people.

18\. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO COMPLETE THIS LIST?

\- I really don't care.

19\. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?

\- I'm not wearing pants or shoes...I'm wearing shorts. And they are yellow.

21\. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?

\- The XX. new favorite band.

22\. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE

\- is that a question? I don't see a question mark.

23\. FAVORITE SMELLS?

\- fruity stuff.

24\. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?

\- this survey is already boring.

25\. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU?

\- I got it from both Santana and Berry. I like one more than the other. Haha :)

26\. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?

\- I spend too much time cheering for the sports to watch them.

27\. HAIR COLOR?

\- blond

28\. EYE COLOR?

\- hazel

29\. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?

\- no

30\. FAVORITE FOOD?

\- I am a lover of all foods. I blame pregnancy.

31\. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?

\- I'm a sucker for happy endings. And also cliché answers.

32\. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?

\- uhh...

33\. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?

\- white

34\. SUMMER OR WINTER?

\- summer. I love the sun.

35\. HUGS OR KISSES?

\- why not both?

37\. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?

\- judging by her level of boredom, I wouldn't put it past Rachel Berry to post this again.

38\. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?

\- Mr. Figgins

39\. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW?

\- Introduction to General Chemistry

40\. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?

\- I don't have a mousepad

41\. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?

\- studying overtook TV time unfortunately

42\. FAVORITE SOUND(S).

\- happy people singing.

43\. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?

\- BEATLES

44\. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?

\- Tennessee. wow, that's sad. I need to get out more.

45\. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?

\- yes.

46\. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?

\- Lima, Ohio

47\. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK?

\- I just want this survey to be over now

48\. Do you have any childhood nicknames ?

\- is this question a whisper, since the other ones were yelling?

49\. IS THERE ONE THING YOU REGRET ABOUT YOUR PAST ?

\- sure...but I learned

**Rachel**  
hehe. thanks for the entertainment :)

**Quinn**  
:)

**Rachel**  
however, despite my selfish need for your attention, I'm kicking you off the computer.

**Quinn**  
what?

**Rachel  
** you need to study!

**Quinn**  
ugh

**Quinn**  
okay MOM

**Rachel  
** sorry :)

**Quinn**  
yup, I can tell from the smiling that you're sorry

**Rachel**  
the smiling is just a facade so you will be more motivated to go study.

**Quinn**  
but now I know your plan.

**Rachel**  
yes, but you'll go anyway, because you know better.

**Quinn**  
...true. Okay. I'm going to study now mommy. Feel better :)

**Rachel**  
good girl :)

**Quinn Fabray** Is this week over yet? **  
-3 people** like this

_Quinn is offline._

_December 16, 2010_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is now certifiable. **  
-Santana Lopez** duh. bring out the straight jacket. **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** does Rachel normally wear a gay jacket? **  
-Finn Hudson** you guys are stupid, Rachel isn't gay **  
-Santana Lopez** don't call her stupid, jock strap

**Quinn**  
studying has taken over my life. I'm coming over tomorrow, if you want some motivation to like, bathe and get out of your jammies. =P

**Rachel**  
is it tomorrow yet?

**Quinn Fabray** I HATE SCHOOL! **  
-17 people** like this.

_Quinn is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** may technically be on break now, but wishes everyone else would hurry up and get there too. **  
-14 people** like this.

_December 17, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** FREEDOM! **  
-30 people** like this **  
-Quinn Fabray** guess everyone else is as excited about break as I am :)

_December 18, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** Happy birthday **Rachel Barbra Berry** :) :) **  
-14 people** like this **  
-Finn Hudson** x2 **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** x843. my number is bigger so that means I want it to be happier. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry**...thanks

_December 19, 2010_

**Santana Lopez – Quinn Fabray** What the hell Q? You missed mandatory optional Cheerios practice yesterday. **  
-Santana Lopez** can't even comment? **  
-Santana Lopez** you suck

**Quinn**  
hi :)

**Rachel**  
hi back :)

**Quinn**  
feels weird to be on here talking instead of in person.

**Rachel**  
x2! it was nice having you with me all weekend :)

**Quinn**  
good birthday weekend?

**Rachel**  
best birthday weekend :) :)

**Quinn**  
ooooh, 2 smileys!

**Rachel**  
it was appropriate

**Quinn**  
agreed ;)

**Quinn**  
so...I have a question.

**Rachel**  
okay

**Quinn**  
when is your doctor going to allow me to step it up from the cuddling and kiss you?

**Rachel**  
:) :) :)

**Rachel**  
I'll ask when I see him tomorrow.

**Quinn**  
good :)

**Rachel Barbra Berry** had an amazing birthday weekend. **  
-Quinn Fabray** likes this


	3. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N:** Holy smokes. You guys are amazing! I am completely overwhelmed with all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story, because I'm having a blast writing it. Now...this chapter is different. Some of you, after chapter 2, wanted to know what happened with Rachel and Quinn that led to Quinn asking when the doctor would let her kiss Rachel. Here's your answer. Don't worry, chapter 4 will be back to Facebook format! If you like this, I will alternate cut-scenes like this with Facebook chapters for the more important or interesting moments. Let me know in the reviews! Letting me know SPECIFIC things that you like and don't like is very, very helpful and will get you what you want ;)

...

The frigid air laid assault on Quinn's face as she high-stepped it to her car. It may be unseasonably cold, but stepping through the doors of William McKinley High School into the tundra of the parking lot was certainly one of the most thrilling moments of the seemingly never-ending week. Six finals combined with Coach Sylvester's insane Cheerios practices (no doubt in an attempt to compensate for the fact she was only allowed "optional" practices for the duration of the two-week break) had been absolutely hellacious, and never before had Quinn Fabray been quite so thankful for time away from school. Except maybe when she had recently birthed a child, but that was another story entirely.

Retrieving her cell phone from her bag, she powered it on and awaited its illumination. She picked up her pace to the car to nearly run-speed; the wind was blowing furiously, and she was no meteorologist, but she was feeling pretty certain that snow was impending. Just as she reached her car, flinging both her body and her bag inside with haste, her phone finally came to life and informed her that she had text messages. Apparently she was the only one who actually had exams that required a thought process intense enough that she not use her phone at school today.

**Brittany:** I'll miss you Quinn!

She wondered if Brittany was confused about the finality of final exams.

**Sam:** have a good break :)

Quinn allowed a small grin at that one; she had actually grown to enjoy her acquaintanceship with Sam once she'd gotten over the fact that he lied about being gay. Not that she'd actually fallen for him during their blink-and-you-missed-it courtship, but that was beside the point.

**Puck:** u look smokin 2day

That wasn't worth further reflection.

**Rachel:** Good luck on your finals! Don't rush, but I am eagerly anticipating seeing you today!

The small grin returned and expanded. As she cranked the car, another text came through.

**Rachel:** Sweet freedom time? Don't reply if you're driving. If you're driving, you'd better not even be reading this.

She laughed and fired off a quick response ( _I would never. C u in a bit._ ) before leaving the parking lot and school behind for what she hoped would be 2 glorious weeks. As she caught a glimpse of Sue Sylvester berating a freshman Cheerio in the rear view mirror, she briefly wondered how far down in the pyramid she would move for each mandatory optional practice she missed.

...

It was now 3:37 PM and Rachel was wandering aimlessly around the house, awaiting Quinn's arrival. She hadn't seen anyone but her dads all week, and she feared some of the awkwardness she was known for before glee club may have returned; she was starved for social interaction and had barely even spoken aloud with her parents due to the embarrassing nasal sound her voice had taken on and the pain in the back of her throat. Though her doctor informed her she was better off getting her tonsils removed now than risking having to do it at a later age, when the recovery process was much lengthier, she still felt certain that she was being punished for something. Missing school, glee club, time with friends, and singing in general was hell.

She huffed, throwing herself onto the couch (where she'd spent way too much time this week) and staring at the wall. She was hyper-aware of the time as the minutes dragged by, only managing to kill six minutes as she wandered, plunked, and huffed her way around. Finally, the doorbell rang and Rachel had never moved so quickly, save for maybe an attempt at slushie dodging.

She flung the door open and was gravely disappointed to see a brown-clad man instead of a red, white, and black-clad girl. She huffed again.

"Uh, hi. Sign this please," said the man, displaced by her change in demeanor.

She signed, accepted the box, and returned to the house quickly—it was seriously arctic outside. She recalled the warning call from her father earlier ("DO NOT OPEN THE BOX!") and placed the package in her dads' bedroom, closing the door and plodding back down the stairs. Halfway down, the doorbell rang again. The plodding turned to bounding and upon reaching the door, the brunette looked through the peep hole. Finally!

"Two deliveries back to back? You're popular," Quinn quipped, attempting to maintain balance as Rachel hurled her body at her and wrapped her arms around her neck quite tightly.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, noticing that she was not hugged in return and stepping back. She was pleased to note that her voice sounded normal when she spoke.

"Well, you had the UPS guy, and now you have me and birthday slash get well soon flowers." With that, the cheerleader produced pink and orange roses from behind her back.

Rachel was surprised and pleased. She'd received flowers numerous times, but always from family members after various performances and they were always generically red. Noting the colors, she briefly contemplated having heard that different color roses had different meanings, but could not come up with anything else before realizing that a response was needed.

"I love them," she gushed as a sudden draft coming through the open door reminded her that she needed to let Quinn inside. She took the flowers and stepped aside as the other girl moved through the doorway and shut the door behind her.

The warmth that Quinn felt in the house was overwhelming, and she was certain it wasn't just because she was out of the cold; she had really, really missed Rachel. After seeing her every day at school and spending most weekends with her for the last few weeks, she'd grown accustomed to having her around all the time and the week without her had been...strange. As she reflected on this, she followed Rachel into the kitchen so she could transfer the flowers to a vase.

After a few moments spent watching Rachel deal with the flowers and describing how her exams had gone that day, Quinn excused herself to change out of her Cheerios outfit and into attire more similar to Rachel's—meaning, not a skin tight outfit with a skirt and turtleneck.

Rachel took the opportunity to quickly Google "rose color meanings." Pink roses, the florist website said, are given as an expression of admiration in a less intense way than red roses. Orange roses send a meaningful message of fervent romance, passion, and enthusiasm. She gulped audibly, but was confident that the flowers were selected for aesthetic purposes only. Just as she closed her search, and her mind off from further consideration of the issue, Quinn reappeared and hugged her tightly.

"Wanted to be able to hug you back since I had my hands full earlier. So, tell me about your exciting week at home."

...

Later that evening, after dinner with Rachel's parents, the duo had retreated upstairs to Rachel's room. They had spent the afternoon sprawled on the couch talking all about Rachel's healing process and what she had missed at school. Not academically, of course; the interesting stuff like glee club, Sylvester versus Schuester round thirteen, and the gossip mill. Now that Mr. and Mr. Berry were home, they'd be occupying the living room for the evening to catch up on their DVR.

"I have an idea," Quinn said suddenly.

"What's that?"

"Put on a jacket. You need to get out of the house."

"I wish. It's too cold, I'm not supposed to."

"Oh, you'll be fine. We'll be in the car." Rachel scrunched her face in confusion. "We're going to go look at Christmas lights," Quinn continued, earning a smile.

"I suppose my dads will agree that that is a perfectly safe activity," she conceded, getting her jacket and shoes.

After a warning not to stay out for long because heavy snow was in the forecast, the girls were on their way.

"You do like Christmas lights, right?" Quinn wondered, directing her car down the street.

Rachel snickered. "Yes, Quinn. I also enjoy Christmas music after many years of holiday performances catering to the Christian masses."

"Just making sure." She flipped on the local soft rock station which was playing Christmas music only for the month of December, and they continued in comfortable silence until passing a McDonald's.

"Hot chocolate!" Quinn squealed, pulling into the drive-thru.

Amused, Rachel queried, "Is this a thing of yours? Hot chocolate and Christmas lights?"

The corner of Quinn's mouth curled up. "Maybe. Do you want some?"

"Nah."

"Okay. I'd say you could have some of mine if you change your mind, but, uh, I googled after you told me you had your tonsils out and I saw that you aren't supposed to share drinks for like ten days or something because of germs and infections."

Rachel groaned. "Yeah. One of the many annoying things about this whole tonsillectomy process."

Quinn offered a sympathetic, lopsided smile as she accepted her hot chocolate from the drive-thru employee. "Have you...have you tried to sing yet?"

"Not yet. I'm afraid of what I'll sound like. Today is the first day I didn't sound like I had a terrible cold just while talking."

Quinn nodded, remembering Finn mentioning during glee club that when Rachel had had a flare-up sophomore year, she was terrified of getting the surgery because she was informed that her voice may never sound the same. "I bet you'll sound amazing," she reassured her.

"Maybe," she replied, staring out the window in thought. What if she didn't? Before she could get too caught up in her worries, she felt a warm hand encircle and squeeze her own comfortingly.

"You will."

Thankful for the gesture, Rachel squeezed back, and their hands remained that way until two hands were needed for Quinn to make a turn. A small sigh escaped the blond's lips as she felt a mild annoyance at needing her other hand for something else. She didn't see it, but Rachel cocked an eyebrow at the sound.

By nine o'clock, Quinn was satisfied that they had covered all of the worthwhile Christmas lights in Lima and they had returned to the Berry house. Just as the car was being parked, the snow started falling.

"Good timing," Rachel noted.

"Yeah. I heard you turn into a pumpkin if you're not at home when a snowstorm starts." She giggled and took off for the front door. "You coming?"

"Hmm," she pretended to contemplate. "I don't know, I quite like leaning against your car in the snow."

"Well, don't blame me when your dads come out here in a tonsil rage."

Rachel shoved herself off the side of the car and trotted to meet the other girl at the door to lead the way inside. "You're right. I fear for your life should we stay outside. My dads would surely blame you were I to die of blizzard related tonsillectomy complications."

"Go inside, nerd."

Once upstairs, both Quinn and Rachel removed the layers of winter clothing that were quickly growing hot in the warmth of the house.

With dramatic flare, Rachel hurled herself onto the bed. "Leaving the house for the first time in days was exciting and yet unexpectedly tiring."

"I can think of something else you need to do for the first time," Quinn suggested. Noting that Rachel's eyes suddenly seemed to double in size, she continued. "Sing."

The girl commonly known as "diva" suddenly grew uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "I don't know..."

"Yep. You're going to do it. And it's just you and me here, so if you sound like a boy going through puberty, no one ever has to know," she added convincingly with a wink. The HBIC was definitely going to come out, and she was not taking no for an answer as she fished her iPod out and placed it on the docking station. She scrolled through song after song until she found what she was looking for and channeled her very own inner Rachel, turning towards the nervous girl with the best dramatic flare she could muster.

"Do you know this song?"

Concentrating on the intro, Rachel wasn't sure she did. Then, the light bulb turned on. "Yes."

"Come on. I'll start, you can ease into it. Uh, I can't believe I just offered to sing lead in your presence. That was weird."

Rachel laughed, then acquiesced, sitting up. "Okay."

"I really can't stay," Quinn began.

"Baby it's cold outside," the songstress continued, pleased with how it sounded.

"I've got to go away,"

"Baby it's cold outside," Rachel's confidence grew a little more and she stood.

"This evening has been,"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in,"

"So very nice,"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," Rachel grew bold and grabbed Quinn's hands.

"My mother will start to worry,"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry,"

"My father will be pacing the floor," Quinn rolled her eyes at that one, briefly reflecting on how father would probably never pace over anything regarding her life ever again, before getting back into the song.

"Listen to the fireplace roar,"

"So really I'd better scurry," Quinn crooned, faking an exit attempt and releasing Rachel's hands.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

They were both grinning from ear to ear, entirely caught up in the theatrics of their private performance. As the song went on, it was obvious that the vocal powerhouse was feeling more and more comfortable with her singing, and Quinn could feel the relief pouring off her in waves. As the song drew to an end, she felt a little sadness as she thought about how she hadn't heard that singing voice in so long.

"Can't you stay awhile longer baby?" Rachel sang, sounding like she actually thought her partner might leave.

"Well, I really shouldn't...alright,"

"Make it worth your while baby,"

"Ahh, do that again..."

When Quinn sang the last line, they were standing inches apart with their hands linked and eyes locked.

"I love that song," the blond breathed.

"Me too." They were still staring at one another, and Rachel wasn't sure if she was even breathing. She did, however, know that her stomach was doing something that it didn't do often. And that she was staring at Quinn's mouth. Why was she staring at her mouth? Because she wanted it. There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to play it off anymore; she was definitely crushing on Quinn Fabray. When she saw the taller girl sneak her bottom lip between her perfect teeth, she drew in a sharp breath that was drowned out by a knocking on the door. They jumped apart, alarmed.

"Sounds good, girls!"

Quinn huffed, inwardly cursing whichever Mr. Berry that had been.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Uh," she stuttered, a rarity. "Movie?"

"Yeah..." she trailed, straightening her posture. "Hey," she continued, touching her fingertips to Rachel's wrist. "Thanks for singing with me."

"No...thanks for making me sing."

...

Quinn had spent the duration of _Eclipse_ trying to decide what she was going to do next. Clearly plan A had been to make her move after the singing, but then Mr. Berry and the realization that kissing was off limits interfered with that. Now what was she supposed to do?

Rachel, for her part, had been completely enthralled by the movie, but not because it was good or anything. No, she could certainly act circles around some of those people, but honestly, she just didn't have the mental strength to lie in a bed next to Quinn at the moment. After their "Baby, It's Cold Outside" incident, her brain had been moving at higher speeds than usual in every which way. Surely Quinn had chosen that song because it was kind of a Christmas song, and they'd just looked at Christmas lights, and the song had two parts so they could both sing it, and oh my gosh she was as wordy in her head as she was when she talked, and that was why Quinn used to torment her right?

"Rachel!" Quinn's voice snapped her out of her debate with herself.

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you go?" she laughed.

"Oh, uh, heh, uh," she shifted her eyes toward the television and noticed that she had finally zoned out and failed to notice the movie ending. "Nowhere. But now I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Yet again, Quinn was cocking an eyebrow at her. Why did she always do that?

When Rachel returned from the bathroom, Quinn was in pajamas and jumped up to brush her teeth, offering a toothy grin on the way. Rachel heard unfamiliar music coming from the iPod, but left it alone for the moment. A glance at the clock seemed to remind her of how tired she was, and she collapsed on the bed.

"Tired?" Quinn had emerged and was looking...upbeat?

"Yeah, I don't know why, considering my lack of activity and excessive amount of sleep this week, but I am so exhausted, I'm sorry," and, involuntarily, a yawn sneaked out for emphasis.

Quinn shut off the light and joined her under the covers, lying on her side and facing the other direction. "Don't be sorry."

"What's this music?"

"Oh, uh, The Xx. I've kinda gotten in the habit of listening to it at night lately, it's chill. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine." Quinn swore she heard the smile in Rachel's voice.

Rachel was smiling, though, because she had a plan. She inched closer to Quinn's back, throwing an arm over the other girl's body.

"Thank you so much," she said. If Quinn freaked out about the cuddling, she could easily pass it off as a hug, flip over, and she'd have her answer.

"For what?"

Quinn was holding onto her arm now. That wasn't what she'd expected. At all.

"The flowers. The lights. The singing. Being my friend." She winced, thankful it was dark; she hadn't meant to include the word "friend" and make her actions ambiguous. Fortunately, it seemed to go unnoticed. Quinn was practically hugging her arm now, humming along with the song that was playing. With the humming, she finally tuned in to the lyrics.

_I am yours now_

_So now I don't ever have to leave_

_I've been found out_

_So now I'll never explore_

_See what I've done  
_

Despite the fact that her room was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, Rachel's eyes widened so much she thought they might pop out.

It was all planned.

The rose colors.

The Christmas lights.

The songs.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, the sudden movement of Quinn flipping over startled her. The other girl was grabbing fistfuls of her shirt in her hands, twisting and pulling anxiously until it was tight against her body. Their knees were touching, and Rachel could feel Quinn's face less than an inch from her own. Unlike earlier, she was certain that she was not breathing this time. Quinn's left hand released the now-wrinkled shirt and traveled up to tangle in Rachel's thick hair.

"Rachel, I..." she trailed off, trying to collect her thoughts. "I wanted to do this earlier, but things happened, and it messed me up, and now I'm rambling like you do and it's cute when you do it but I don't think this is so cute and-"

"Quinn!"

The hand in her hair tightened its grip, but it didn't hurt.

"Sorry. I just, uh...Rachel, I like you, and I don't mean that in a shopping trip, sit by each other at lunch kind of way, I mean it in a I like you so much that I wish you didn't get your tonsils taken out so I could've just shown you instead of telling you incoherently way." She took a deep breath, thankful she'd finally gained her nerve, but not feeling very relieved.

"Oh," she breathed, at a loss for words though she'd been trying to formulate a response ever since Quinn began her rambling. "Can I ask you something?" The hand in her hair moved back to gripping her shirt; she knew she was making Quinn anxious.

"Yes."

"The roses. Why did you pick those colors?"

"For the reasons you think I did." Rachel remained quiet, so she continued. "I, uh, saw you look it up earlier. That was the same website I looked at it on."

Rachel grabbed her hands, removing them from the bunches of her shirt and replacing the fabric with her fingers. Her face inched even closer, the sides of their noses rubbing now. Finally, she gave Quinn the response she was seeking. "I like you, and I don't mean in a shopping trip, sit by each other at lunch kind of way, but in a come to basketball and football games I don't care about just so I can see you cheer kind of way." She squeezed both of Quinn's hands to emphasize her point. "So now what?"

"Now I'm going to hold you until we fall asleep and spend the rest of the weekend making your birthday incredible."

Rachel turned over, scooting her back flush against the blond's warm body and pulling her arm tightly around her. She looked at the clock; 12:05.

"Good timing." She felt Quinn shift to look at the clock herself. "It's already the best I've had."

Not much was said after that, but as Quinn lazily traced patterns up and down the skin of her arm, Rachel noted that the rest of the songs on this playlist were definitely songs by other bands about romantic feelings. She smiled widely and was pretty sure she fell asleep doing so.


	4. Orange Juice

**Disclaimer:** I just realized that I have not yet included one of these, so why not now? I do not own Glee, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, or any of the other characters with familiar names in this story. If I did, not only would I be a very rich woman, but Quinn would have definitely unpressed her lemons on national TV by this point.

...

_December 20, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** thinks it's ridiculous that she's awake before 11 AM on Christmas break. Thanks, Sylvester. **  
-6 people** like this **  
-Santana Lopez** glad you could grace us with your presence today, it made my return to the top so much more enjoyable with your back as my knee cushion **  
-Quinn Fabray** I think your knee has enough of its own cushioning. I wonder if your fake boobs have slowed down your metabolism? **  
-Santana Lopez** you're lucky I love you.

**Quinn  
** hey there

**Rachel**  
hey :)

**Quinn**  
what are you up to today?

**Rachel**  
well, after processing waking up cold and alone this morning I reignited my relationship with my old friend, the elliptical. it went as well as could be expected. and you?

**Quinn**  
well, after waking up cold and alone in my own bed I reignited my relationship with my favorite person on Earth, Sue Sylvester

**Quinn**  
I was rewarded with Santana's knee in my back and a lecture on my inadequacies as captain for "failing to regard optional practices as clearly MANDATORY"

**Rachel**  
well, if those are the criteria for being your favorite person on Earth, I suppose I'd better start polishing my bitch skills

**Quinn**  
don't you dare. :)

**Rachel**  
here is what I have come up with: QUINN FABRAY, YOU FAIL AT MONDAY BECAUSE YOU NEGLECTED TO CALL RACHEL, INSTEAD OPTING FOR A FACEBOOK MESSAGE

**Quinn**  
LOL

**Quinn**  
hahahahahaahahahahahaha

**Quinn**  
I'm trying to imagine you saying that out loud

**Quinn  
** hahahahaha

**Quinn**  
okay, I'm done. you're right, I do fail. but now if I call you, it'll just because you berated me into a shameful puddle of fail, and that's not very special

**Quinn**  
plus, I happen to be aware that you have to leave in approximately 20 minutes to go to the doctor, I would hate to tease you with an overly brief call ;)

**Rachel**  
a shameful puddle of fail? Wow, it appears I am even better at channeling my inner-Sylvester than I had anticipated.

**Quinn**  
yes, I think you nailed her

**Rachel**  
the mere mention of 'nailing' Coach Sylvester is frightening.

**Quinn**  
hahahahahaha! you're on your a-game today!

**Rachel**  
:) my good moods are often expressed through humor.

**Quinn**  
oh, did your reignited relationship with the elliptical get you smiling, and I'm reaping the benefits?

**Rachel**  
nope

**Rachel**  
I think it's still carrying over from the weekend, so it's safe to say you did this to yourself ;)

**Quinn**  
I did? hmm, gonna have to try to remember what I did last weekend...the basketball game? no, that's not right...

**Rachel**  
if you have trouble recalling, there's this song that I think you know. I think it's called Islands. may jog your memory.

**Rachel**  
speaking of jogging, my dad is here early and he's rushing me out the door to the doctor so I have to go

**Quinn**  
don't be a shameful puddle of fail. Call me after!

**Rachel**  
I suppose I can do that. ;)

_Rachel is offline._

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** December 20 at 12:03pm

I'm also a shameful puddle of mush. And I'm spoiled. I haven't seen you yet today and I don't like it.

**Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray** December 20 at 12:08pm

There is no shame in that. If you don't like it, maybe you should do something about it. I would not be opposed...

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** December 20 at 12:11pm

Maybe I will. You still waiting at the doctor's office?

**Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray** December 20 at 12:14pm

Unfortunately I am. I don't understand why my father felt that arriving early would make this process move any faster.

Why doesn't Facebook mobile have chat? This is stupid.

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** December 20 at 12:16pm

Good point.

If I'm going to do something about the part of this day that I'm not liking, I'm going to have to go take a shower now.

Talk to you soon!

xo

**Rachel Barbra Berry** feels like she is never going to get out of this doctor's office. **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** oh no is this because of the straight jacket?

**Rachel Barbra Berry** just spent over an hour jeopardizing her health in a waiting area with snot-covered toddlers only to be informed that she looks "great" and can now drink citrus juices, but not do much else. Is this real life? **  
-Quinn Fabray** FAIL **  
-Santana Lopez** I wish talking was still off-limits. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** Santana, you haven't even seen me in over a week.

**Quinn Fabray** is going to have a long week. **  
-Santana Lopez** last I checked that was a good thing when you were on break **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** do you ever stop trolling? **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** I love trolls, I have a collection in a shoebox in my closet

**Rachel**  
thanks for coming over :)

**Quinn**  
it was my pleasure :)

**Quinn**  
well mostly, except the whole suffering through another week of cuddling only part

**Quinn**  
...not that I don't like it

**Quinn**  
you know what I mean

**Rachel**  
I do catch your meaning. did you always ramble this much? :)

**Quinn**  
no. I think it's contagious. so, did I see FINN driving down your street when I was leaving?

**Rachel**  
unfortunately.

**Quinn**  
I'm doing that eyebrow thing that you don't like again.

**Rachel**  
he felt it appropriate to show up with a carton of orange juice. he was very pleased with himself.

**Quinn**  
lol

**Rachel**  
orange roses, good. orange juice, bad.

**Rachel**  
the identity of the orange bearer was also a factor.

**Quinn**  
:) time for me to get downstairs for my mom's Christmas party. I'll give you a call later!

_Quinn is offline.  
Rachel is offline._

_December 21, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** is on her way to the gym and it's still dark outside. Something is terribly wrong with this picture.

**Rachel Barbra Berry** just did an extra hour on the elliptical—have to make up for lost time!

**Quinn**  
do you have plans today?

**Rachel**  
I'm going to assume that you do not count my vocal practice as plans...

**Quinn**  
no.

**Rachel**  
I'm at home, I don't have a car, and my dads are at work...so, no.

_Quinn is offline._

_December 22, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** was shocked to find out Sue Sylvester has something other than a lump of coal in her chest—no more practices until Monday! **  
-3 people** like this

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** December 22, 2010 at 7:16am

good morning beautiful :) I'm sure you're up and on your elliptical by now, but I didn't want to call just in case. I don't know if I can spend the night at your house before these morning practices anymore, you make it so hard to leave!

I'm taking a nap, I'm exhausted. I'll call you when I get up!

xo

**Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray** December 22, 2010 at 8:07am

Your initial prediction was correct, I was indeed on the elliptical when you sent that message.

You really outdid yourself with the surprise date yesterday. You're setting the bar quite high here, I'm going to have to step it up. ;)

**Rachel Barbra Berry** coffee + couch + good book + Funny Girl soundtrack = excellent morning.

**Quinn**  
so...I just woke up from a four hour nap and I'm about 99% sure I have the flu.

**Rachel**  
oh no! :(

**Quinn**  
yeah. my mom is coming home to take me to the doctor.

**Rachel**  
poor baby :(

**Quinn**  
I don't even have the energy to sit here. I'll text you. bye sweetie

_Quinn is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** 's morning just got significantly less excellent. **  
-Santana Lopez** likes this


	5. 20 Questions

**A/N** : Again, you guys rock my world. I'm sorry this took so long—I got in a bit of a writing slump and was busy, but the updates should be back on schedule now. Here are 2 things that I've learned: 1) The cut-scene lovers came out of the woodwork AFTER I said the most of you seemed to not like them very much. 2) You guys are all in love with Santana. I will see what I can do to accommodate you. ;) (but probably not in this chapter, sad to say)

A special shout-out to **JewWitch** for always leaving me good reviews and striking up a deal with me to update when I update and vice versa. So, if you guys are itching for updates here, maybe you should go read  & review her awesome story _Take Me As I Am_ and encourage her to update! Really, you should just read it anyway. Because it is awesome. That is all.

...

_December 23, 2010_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is conducting an experiment. **  
-Santana Lopez** does it involve you taking a self-imposed vow of silence? **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** My experiment was successful in demonstrating the accuracy of my hypothesis—you secretly have no life, Santana. **  
-Santana Lopez** shut your face, Stubbles. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** your comebacks suffer from a severe lack of innovation.

_December 24, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** is never going to bother getting a flu shot again. **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** omg Quinn, you made someone shoot a flu? that's not very nice!

**Rachel**  
hi! :)

**Quinn**  
hi back :)

**Rachel**  
am I to assume from your appearance on Facebook this morning that your health has improved?

**Quinn**  
that would be an accurate assumption :) I don't feel great, but at least I'm not bedridden

**Quinn  
** who gets sick for Christmas though? really?

**Rachel**  
perhaps Santa will bring you 100% health tomorrow.

**Quinn**  
if my recovery from the flu is dependent upon an imaginary fat, bearded man with a sleigh pulled by magical reindeer I'm in trouble

**Rachel  
** you make an irrefutable point. however, I have faith that your early doctor's visit and Tamiflu will ensure a speedy recovery.

**Quinn  
** let's not forget all of those herbal supplements that "appeared" while I was asleep on Wednesday

**Rachel**  
natural supplements are an excellent addition to a proper diet and exercise regimen!

**Quinn**  
you mentioned that

**Quinn**  
before you ask, yes, I have been following your (very detailed) instructions

**Rachel  
** GOOD :)

**Quinn**  
so...I'm thinking that now that I have the energy to lift my head off the pillow I'd like to use it for something other than typing

**Rachel  
** Quinn, you needn't overexert yourself! rest is a very important part of fighting illness!

**Quinn**  
I don't think talking counts as overexertion

**Quinn**  
so I'm going to need for you to get your phone from whatever part of the house it's in that you're not hearing it ring within the next few moments here ;)

_Rachel is offline.  
Quinn is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** does not think she can tolerate hearing "You'll shoot your eye out" anymore. Why must this movie run for 24 hours continuously? **  
-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this **  
-Santana Lopez** why must you run your mouth for 24 hours continuously? some things we'll never know, RuPaul. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** your lack of a hobby unrelated to Facebook is troubling.

**Quinn Fabray** has a seriously messed up sleep schedule thanks to receiving the flu as an early Christmas gift. **  
-Kurt Hummel** Oh, I fear for the havoc that will wreak on your skin. Poor thing.

**Rachel**  
you should be in bed! It's 11:30!

**Quinn**  
I would love to be sleeping, but I fell asleep at like 6, so...here I am

**Quinn**  
but if you want me to leave...

**Rachel  
** I wouldn't go that far :)

**Quinn**  
I didn't think so

**Quinn  
** why are you awake? 6am is going to come awfully early...

**Rachel  
** if you want me to leave...

**Quinn  
** ha

**Quinn  
** you know better

**Rachel  
** yes, you've frequently been acting like you quite enjoy having me around lately...so strange...

**Quinn**  
I know, I just don't know what's gotten into me

**Quinn**  
what was in those supplements you gave me anyway?

**Rachel**  
a little of this, a little of that. roofies.

**Rachel  
** but it seems to me that this behavior first surfaced prior to your falling ill, perhaps the change was simply a sign of your impending illness?

**Quinn**  
hmm...

**Quinn**  
interesting question

**Quinn**  
but surely this flu hasn't been lurking in my system since November, right? if so, we may need to inform the CDC

**Rachel**  
November huh? I was unaware of the history of your affections.

**Quinn**  
what affections?

**Quinn**  
hello?

**Quinn**  
I can practically hear your wheels turning from over here. I was just kidding!

**Rachel  
** I believe our lack of communication over the last several days has led to an uncommon surge of insecurity on my behalf, I apologize

**Quinn  
** Rachel Berry? insecure?

**Quinn**  
well, I do make large strides to indicate my interest in girls only to change my mind a week later all the time

**Quinn**  
again...I'm just kidding

**Rachel  
** I think you're going to give me a heart attack

**Quinn**  
haha, don't do that please

**Quinn**  
how about this...we'll play a little game. you can ask me anything you want, so if you're worrying about something, you can stop. and I get to ask you anything I want in return.

**Quinn**  
okay?

**Rachel  
** okay. But you're going first. :)

**Quinn**  
fair enough. we'll start easy, but you can ask anything...

**Quinn**  
you can push either Karofsky or Sue Sylvester off a cliff. who goes bye bye?

**Rachel  
** although I would not miss the slushie showers, going through a school day without wondering if everything that happens has somehow been plotted by a track-suited hellspawn would be heavenly. she goes first.

**Quinn  
** your turn :)

**Rachel  
** okay...

**Quinn**  
some time tonight ;)

**Rachel**  
antsy?

**Quinn**  
just a little impatient :)

**Rachel  
** when did you discover that your feelings towards me were in fact more than friendly?

**Quinn**  
nice change of gears

**Rachel  
** I feel certain that hypothetical situations were not the intent of your proposal for this activity.

**Quinn**  
not very long after I realized my feelings for you were even friendly. but I didn't admit it to myself until that party we went to at Puck's house.

**Rachel**  
why then?

**Quinn  
** tsk tsk, my turn now!

**Quinn**  
same question.

**Rachel  
** the thought first entered my mind on that night as well, though I must be honest and say that I did not admit it to myself until we sang together at my house.

**Quinn**  
the night before your birthday?

**Rachel**  
isn't that another question?

**Quinn**  
I wouldn't break the rules like that, I know better :) it's just for clarification

**Rachel**  
then yes, that night.

**Quinn**  
you were coming to basketball games that you hate just because I was there and it still took you that long? I thought I was in denial ;)

**Rachel  
** it's not just a river in Egypt! my turn.

**Rachel  
** why at Puck's party?

**Quinn**  
how did I know that would be your question?

**Rachel  
** CLEARLY I'm as transparent as cellophane.

**Quinn  
** har har.

**Quinn**  
at the party because every time you went away, I wanted to know where you were. like I didn't want to share you. and when I saw you talking to Finn, I felt my blood boiling because I know he still likes you

**Rachel**  
he most certainly does not!

**Quinn  
** orange juice.

**Rachel  
** point taken. your turn.

**Quinn**  
if I hadn't spilled my guts first, would you have ever told me about your feelings?

**Rachel**  
you progressed out of the easy questions quite quickly!

**Quinn**  
I told you I was impatient.

**Rachel  
** no, I don't think I would have.

**Quinn**  
why not?

**Rachel**  
now look who's trying to ask 2 questions

**Quinn  
** hmph

**Rachel**  
why did you want to play this game?

**Quinn**  
that's your question?

**Quinn**  
I guess since we've barely been able to see each other or talk, it was so I could make up for lost time picking your brain ;)

**Rachel  
** that is perfectly logical. I do feel as though our combined illnesses have been quite unfortunately timed.

**Quinn**  
yep, that's an elaborate way of saying we've had crappy luck ;)

**Rachel**  
indeed!

**Quinn**  
what is your #1 sexual fantasy?

**Quinn**  
hahahaha, I thought for sure I'd see "QUINN!" as your reply, but 2 minutes later and nothing.

**Quinn**  
I just wanted to make you squirm. my real question is, why wouldn't you have told me you liked me?

**Rachel**  
oh, I was just typing my answer that whole time, too bad

**Quinn**  
sorry, had to pick my jaw up

**Rachel**  
anyways, the answer to your "real" question is that I would not have told you for fear that my feelings would not be returned, and therefore you would have enacted some revenge tactics involving dumpsters, slushies, or a combination of the 2. and maybe Santana. I would not have wanted to take the chance of losing our friendship.

**Quinn  
** I guess with our history I deserve that :(

**Rachel**  
no, you don't, but wouldn't you be paranoid about telling someone, who happens to be the most popular person in school, who had only been able to tolerate your presence for 2 months after knowing one another for years, that you had the hots for them?

**Quinn**  
somewhere in there I see your point, though my popularity did take a plunge after babygate

**Rachel**  
very well then

**Rachel  
** do you think you're gay?

**Quinn  
** yes, and I'll spare you from asking a follow up question and say that it's because my only motivation for dating or wanting guys was from family, religious, or social pressure. I don't think I've ever been legitimately attracted to one.

**Rachel  
** interesting.

**Quinn  
** that's it?

**Rachel  
** I don't know what else to say.

**Quinn  
** are you surprised?

**Rachel  
** surprise was when I found out you liked me, not when I found out the odds of you having feelings for me were automatically higher than the odds of you having the hots for anyone of the opposite sex ;) labels are a wholly unnecessary aspect of our society anyway.

**Quinn  
** gotcha. okay then.

**Quinn  
** how do you know that what you feel for me isn't just because we had a closer friendship than you are used to?

**Rachel  
** for a split second I did entertain that possibility, but I am quite adept at identifying and distinguishing my feelings. Though the friendship between you and I was closer than any of my others, I could sense the diference.

**Rachel  
** also, I do not imagine myself kissing my other female friends such as Mercedes or Tina.

**Rachel  
** I felt I should add that part in since you have now mentioned kissing me on multiple occasions and I had yet to bring it up...just so there's no confusion ;)

**Quinn  
** I like your answer :)

**Rachel  
** it is understandable that I am not the only one with insecurities or worries regarding this situation.

**Quinn  
** you're not wrong about that...this is new to me too

**Rachel  
** I know.

**Quinn  
** your turn

**Rachel  
** why did you reach out to me to be my friend?

**Quinn  
** what do you mean?

**Rachel  
** well, you must admit that we moved from you hating me, to cordial tolerance and indifference, to friends rather quickly. why did you reach out to me to be your friend, like when you came over after you and Sam ended things?

**Quinn  
** oh, um...I guess you seemed like the easiest person to tell because of your dads, and I needed someone to talk to. and you had reached out to me before. most of my friends aren't great with the whole "moral support" thing, which I guess you probably noticed when I was pregnant. though I was afraid you may say something about Sam being gay since the only secret you'd ever had to tell that I knew of was about Puck being Beth's dad, and you spilled the beans. but then when I was listening to you and talking WITH you instead of at you for the first time, I saw the real you underneath the overzealous, selfish diva I thought you were and I had been tormenting since junior high and I knew things were going to be different.

**Rachel  
** I hope that past incident will not affect your trusting me now.

**Quinn  
** if it did, we wouldn't be having this conversation

**Rachel  
** that was a very Berry answer you gave, by the way ;)

**Quinn  
** yeah, I guess it was. I wanted to be 100% clear though. I also didn't want you to think that you already had or needed to change something about yourself on my account. I like that you stay who you are no matter what.

**Rachel**  
I appreciate your clarity.

**Rachel  
** now it's your turn

**Quinn  
** so it is

**Quinn  
** why did you forgive me?

**Rachel  
** why shouldn't I?

**Rachel  
** I feel everyone deserves a second chance, and though our past was a longstanding unfortunate one, I too did my fair share of things to you that were not quite right. Additionally, refusal to let go of the past can limit one's future.

**Quinn  
** that's a good outlook to have

**Rachel  
** I suppose, though it could one day come back to haunt me.

**Quinn  
** like when we go back to school when I decide I'm sick of you and slushie you?

**Rachel  
** well, as long as it's grape.

**Quinn  
** haha

**Quinn  
** I'm glad you knew I was kidding that time

**Rachel  
** it appears that your little game has served its purpose

**Quinn  
** looks like it

**Rachel  
** so perhaps we should stop hiding behind 20 questions

**Rachel  
** I will, and I'll say that the primary thing you will learn should you continue to interrogate me is that I have a big gay crush on you and that regardless of whatever has occurred months or years ago, I look forward to seeing where this is going.

_December 25, 2010_

**Quinn  
** a big gay crush huh? ;)

**Rachel  
** oh yes. huge, really.

**Quinn  
** well, in that case...what are you doing Sunday?

**Rachel  
** hoping a hot blonde is feeling better and going to show up at my house.

**Quinn  
** I'd say the likelihood of that scenario is high.

**Rachel  
** :)

**Rachel  
** look what time it is...Merry Christmas, Quinn :)

**Quinn Fabray** thinks Christmas is off to a good start. Merry Christmas, everyone. **  
-11 people** like this


	6. That's What She Said

**A/N:** You guys are seriously slacking in the review department. I thought about punishing you for reading the last chapter and not reviewing by delaying this update, but I'm going to be nice and give you one more chance. =P I barely proofread this (I was in a hurry), so I truly apologize for any mistakes. I will fix them later.

...

_December 25, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** December 25 at 9:36am

good morning! :)

I'm heading to visit my dad for the day (can you feel my enthusiasm?) so I just wanted to write you before I go off for a day of enduring his bigotry. I may be insane the next time we talk.

Hope you don't sleep too late ;)

xo

**Santana**  
hey man hands, did Santa bring you an array of knee highs and animal embroidered cardigans this year?

**Rachel  
** I believe you are well aware of my being Jewish, Santana. In fact, I distinctly remember you suggesting I looked bloated from overconsumption of latkes just a few weeks ago.

**Rachel  
** you may feel free to remove me from your chat list if you intend to continue to fail miserably with your attempts at wit.

**Santana  
** what fun would that be?

_Santana is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is thankful that the degradation of others has no place in her list of far more productive hobbies. **  
-3 people** like this

**Quinn  
** hey stranger

**Rachel  
** hey :)

**Rachel  
** how was your day?

**Quinn  
** as good as could be expected, I guess

**Quinn  
** surprisingly, my father managed to suppress his usually uncontrollable urge to berate and judge all of my "horrific lifestyle choices"

**Rachel  
** I'm sure he would be thrilled to hear about your most recent "lifestyle choice" then

**Quinn  
** oh yeah, I can only imagine

**Quinn  
** if Lima had a gay pride festival, he'd be the guy on the street corner with the bible verse poster and a megaphone

**Quinn  
**...and maybe a pitchfork

**Rachel  
** that mental picture is simultaneously amusing and disturbing.

**Quinn  
** seriously

**Quinn  
** so how was your day? were you glued to the TV and completely immersed in A Christmas Story again?

**Rachel  
** of course.

**Rachel  
** and in between tallying how many times I heard the phrase "Red Rider BB gun," I grinned like an idiot each time this girl sent me sweet text messages, quite possibly leading my fathers to believe I'm teetering on the edge of insanity.

**Quinn  
** who is this girl? should I be worried?

**Rachel  
** hmm, no, I think you know her

**Quinn  
** oh really? what's she like?

**Rachel  
** oh, I you'd definitely like her. blond, smart, funny, sweet, quite charming. hot.

**Quinn  
** she sounds pretty good...I prefer brunettes though

**Rachel  
** like I said, quite charming ;)

**Quinn  
** :)

**Rachel  
** so...will I see you tomorrow?

**Quinn  
** without a doubt.

_December 26, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** December 26 at 8:06am

Did I mention that I can't wait to see you tonight? I have a feeling I'm going to be spending this day at church and with my mom staring at the time...

**Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray** December 26 at 10:11am

Did I mention that I am currently working on constructing the world's first time warping device? I just got "Time Warp" stuck in my own head.

When should I expect you?

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** December 26 at 1:08pm

Now it's in my head...thanks =P

See you around 7!

**Quinn Fabray** is feeling quite impatient as usual. **  
-Santana Lopez** just can't wait to be back on the second tier of the pyramid tomorrow, huh? **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** the pyramid is going to cry? **  
-Quinn Fabray** no Brit, but I think Santana will when I reclaim my place...at the TOP. **  
-Santana Lopez** dream on **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** I had a dream about Britney Spears again last night. it was hot. **  
-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** nice **  
-Quinn Fabray** when did my status become a chat room?

...

Rachel hadn't felt time crawl by quite this slowly since...well, since the last time she was pacing around her house waiting for Quinn to show up. This time, however, her fathers were around, and the sideways glances they kept shooting her were not helping matters at all. She briefly contemplated explaining herself, but decided she would rather not deal with that (sure to be time consuming) scenario just yet.

Rather unsurprisingly, as soon as she went upstairs in an attempt to escape her fathers and their strange looks, the doorbell rang. Geez, this was just like when you wait all day for a phone call and as soon as your phone is out of reach it rings. Not that she'd ever done that.

"Hi, Quinn. Rachel's upstairs," she heard her dad say.

Quinn, once she recovered from the surprise of someone other than Rachel answering the door, quickly made her way upstairs.

"I can't believe you weren't lurking by the door. I thought I knew you so well," she teased, stepping into Rachel's bedroom.

"Well, I was, but as soon as I came up here you arrived. No need to question everything you know about life just yet."

"Good to know."

Quinn felt an almost awkward silence settle into the room. Why were they just standing there like that? Thankfully, Rachel put an end to it when she all but lunged at her and threw her arms round her neck.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said into the taller girl's shoulder.

"Me too," Quinn agreed, taking in the scent of Rachel's hair. "You changed shampoos." She hadn't meant to say that part aloud.

"An astute observation," she said, stepping back and quirking an eyebrow.

"I can always smell it when I sleep with you," Quinn explained awkwardly.

"That's what she said," Rachel joked, clearly proud of her pop culture reference.

That earned a laugh, and Rachel found herself back in Quinn's arms. "You're adorable," she said, still laughing. "Did I mention I missed you?"

"Once or twice."

...

"Cute cheerleader type from Ohio comes to terms with her sexuality while crushing on dark-haired singer type, it is completely perfect!" Rachel had whined. She had stumbled upon "South of Nowhere" during one of her (usually rare, but now disturbingly common) bouts of boredom and was determined to watch it. With Quinn.

Four and a half hours later, the first season was in the books.

"You were right. It was good," Quinn conceded.

"I knew you would be pleased."

Without further discussion, both girls began getting ready for bed. Quinn had had enough of directing her attentions at a TV show instead of Rachel, and suspected she was not alone in that due to the fact that they had both grown increasingly talkative in the later episodes.

Quinn slid under the covers, reveling in the soft comfort of Rachel's bed. "Hurry UP!" she chided.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom nearly a minute later. "You can't rush a proper hygiene routine, Quinn."

"You were taking too long."

Rachel joined Quinn under the covers and looked at her indignantly. "Oh? Are we on a schedule?"

"Nope. I'm just impatient and you know better."

"Well, then I am terribly sorry."

"You can make it up to me."

Rachel attempted her best Quinn Fabray eyebrow raise. "And how will I do that?"

"Turn the light off and come here."

"Are you tired?"

"No, now come here!" she playfully demanded after Rachel had turned the light off. "That's better," Quinn sighed, pulling Rachel's back as tight against her front as she could.

"I agree."

"I like this shampoo better."

"I'm glad you approve. This is my winter shampoo, and it is unfortunate that I did not begin using it sooner, because now it's-" she was cut off when Quinn pressed a finger to her lips.

"...going to be just fine," she finished for her. "Your hair is looking as good as it always does."

"Thank you, Quinn," she said, intentionally keeping her reply brief. "No playlist tonight?"

Quinn laughed lightly in her ear. "Not tonight. I spilled my guts, no need to drop hints with applicable lyrics now."

"I see. And your use of the word 'applicable' was noted and appreciated."

"Thank you. If your plans at stardom fail, you should seriously consider a career as an English teacher," Quinn began poking Rachel's ribs, causing the other girl to quickly turn over with a squeal.

"I'm ticklish!" she exclaimed, biting back laughter.

"Your use of the word 'ticklish' was noted."

When Rachel "hmph"ed, Quinn noticed that their faces were so close together that if she so much as twitched, their noses would be touching.

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

The cheerleader groaned. "Practice is at six. That woman is insane. So, I guess five forty-five."

"I see." She brought her right hand up and began running it through Quinn's hair. "You know, you seem to have a thing for my hair, but I quite like yours as well."

"Mmm," was all Quinn could get out. A moment later, she continued the sound with an actual sentence. "I love having my hair played with."

They stayed like that for a while, silently enjoying being face-to-face (literally) instead of on the phone or computer for a change.

"It's midnight," Quinn observed.

"Are you worried about being able to get up tomorrow?"

"No. It's Monday."

Rachel was confused, but let it go, continuing her motions through the thick blond hair. Shortly thereafter, Quinn was mimicking her movements. With the pressure of the hand on her head, Rachel felt her nose rub against Quinn's. Suddenly, the light bulb came on.

Yes, it was Monday. As in two weeks out from tonsil surgery Monday. Panic and insecurity set in. Surely that was what Quinn was alluding to, right? It had to be.

Quinn was growing quite impatient (which was becoming increasingly common). She had dropped the largest hint she was willing to and gotten Rachel pretty much as close to her as possible, but yet she still hadn't done anything. She knew Rachel wasn't stupid, but this was carrying on far too long; a glance at the clock told her they had been lying in that exact position for ten minutes...and she was kind of starting to have to pee. Fearing that she would reset the clock on Rachel's resolve, she decided to hold it.

Finally, Rachel swallowed the knot in her throat and used the hand entangled in Quinn's hair to close the gap between them. When their lips met, she released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

Quinn had to suppress a smile; she was beginning to wonder if this was ever going to happen (without her taking charge and doing it herself, that is). "Finally," she breathed, pulling back slightly.

"Oh no, now that we've started I don't intend to stop to reflect upon how long that took. Where were we?"

Quinn was definitely not going to argue with that, waking up in 5 hours be damned.


	7. Cherry Chapstick

**A/N:** Uh, you guys are amazing. I complain about reviews and I get FIFTY on one chapter? There are no words. Thank you so, so much. To those of you who leave me constructive criticism and point out specific things you enjoy or do not enjoy, I am tremendously appreciative of the time and effort you put into your reviews. Seriously. They keep me going. Please, please keep reviewing. I am not above begging ;) As far as the extreme fluff factor of this story goes, I am well aware of it, but fret not; the drama is coming. I PROMISE. Just hang on. We're in the honeymoon phase! ;)

Anyways, thought about doing a time jump, but I'm just so damn happy that Rachel and Quinn finally kissed that I decided to pick up right where we left. Onward...

...

Quinn finally worked up the courage to look at the clock. After three "okay, we really have to go to sleep now"s, three failures, an extensive amount of kissing, six applications of (cherry, of course) chapstick, and (she now knew) four and a half hours, one thing was clear.

There was not going to be any sleep on this night.

"I'm having visions of a massive pyramid collapse in approximately two and a half hours," the cheerleader groaned.

"I'm so glad that you fantasize about cheerleading practice while kissing me. Coach Sylvester will be immensely pleased that her brainwashing tactics have been effective."

"We're not kissing right **now**."

"That is a technicality," Rachel argued, rolling herself on top of Quinn and reclaiming her lips for probably the hundredth time. " **Now** we are."

"Mmmhmm."

" **Now** what are you thinking about?"

"Who's thinking?"

Rachel made a pot of coffee at five A.M., and Quinn made quick work of 3 (very large) cups of it.

The uproarious laughter that escaped her when she heard Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" playing on the warm-up mix as she entered the gym was the only sound she had the energy to make for the duration of the four hour practice.

Santana's knee felt bonier than usual.

...

**Rachel Barbra Berry** has concluded that sleep is a highly overrated activity. Elliptical time! **  
-Finn Hudson** what happened to "sleep is an essential part of a healthy lifestyle?" **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** As is fitness, Finn.

**Quinn  
** either you're so addicted to Facebook that you leave it open while you sleep, or you're completely insane and you're still awake.

**Rachel  
** Option C, Quinn. I am neither addicted nor insane; I didn't feel that it was fair for you to suffer through hours of strenuous physical activity on zero hours of sleep while I just slept the day away.

**Quinn  
** haha

**Quinn  
** that's sweet, but you're kind of crazy ;)

**Rachel  
** I'm going to ignore the insult to my mental state and instead inquire as to how practice was.

**Quinn  
** couldn't tell ya, kinda went into autopilot

**Rachel  
** I see. My time spent on the elliptical passed in a similar fashion.

**Quinn  
** sleepy time now

**Rachel  
** agreed.

_Quinn is offline.  
Rachel is offline._

Five minutes later, Rachel had settled into her bed with her sleep mask in place. Much to her chagrin, a loud banging at the front door delayed her plans of sleeping as long as she possibly could. Tossing the mask on the ground, she stomped her feet on the floor and did her best diva storm-out as she headed for the front door. "I'm COMING, UGH!" she shouted, wishing the banging would cease just for a moment. She flung the door open, preparing her best evil eye expression.

"Someone's cranky with no sleep," Quinn mused.

"Wow, I fell asleep really fast."

"Huh?"

Rachel poked Quinn in the shoulder. "Oh. Not dreaming."

Quinn's hand went to her shoulder. "Uh, no."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you at my front door instead of in your bed?"

"Because there is absolutely no way I can stay here tonight and go to practice tomorrow on no sleep...again."

Rachel was staring at her blankly.

"Well I'm not going all day without seeing you! Come on. My mom has work all day and Bunko night with her friends tonight. You're spending the day at my house. I promise ample nap time," she continued.

Rachel had her jacket and shoes on and the front door locked in two minutes.

...

_December 28, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** is back on top where she belongs. Victory is sweet. **  
-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** that's hot **  
-Quinn Fabray** ugh, so not what I was talking about **  
-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** yeah, you were kind of a lazy bottom, baby mama. no offense. **  
-Quinn Fabray** I'm sure it had nothing to do with the wine coolers and the oaf on top of me. ass. **  
-Santana Lopez** I could have gone my whole life without knowing that.

**Rachel**  
though I find your discussion of your past sexual exploits with Puck mildly unsettling, I am pleased to see that you have usurped Santana's position atop the pyramid.

**Quinn  
** can't usurp what was already mine :)

**Quinn**  
and I thought about deleting Puck's comment, but I figured he would just say something twice as crude to make up for it

**Rachel  
** well, it's not like people don't know about your past, considering the whole 9 months with child period...

**Quinn**  
exactly

**Quinn  
** when did you get up this morning?

**Rachel  
** 6 AM, of course! Sleeping most of the day yesterday and going to bed as soon as I finished dinner with my parents has left me quite rejuvenated.

**Quinn  
** I know the feeling

**Quinn  
** I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?

**Rachel  
** how about you deliver them simultaneously in one message?

**Quinn  
** alright then

**Quinn  
** the good news is that I don't have practice until 11 tomorrow. the bad news is that we are having a "mandatory optional" team dinner and sleepover immediately after.

**Rachel  
** so...what you're saying is that I'm pretty much not going to see you tomorrow.

**Quinn  
** pretty much.

**Rachel  
** that woman truly is a track-suited devil.

**Quinn  
** haha. yes.

**Rachel  
** but you're also saying that because practice is not beginning while it's still dark outside, I WILL see you tonight?

**Quinn  
** yes :)

**Rachel  
** so...my place or yours?

**Quinn  
** yours, unless you want to get drunk with Judy Fabray.

**Rachel  
** tempting.

**Quinn  
** yeah, it's a real riot, just let me know.

**Rachel  
** I'd ask when you'll be here, but I'm confident the answer will be "7ish"

**Quinn  
** you're so smart!

**Rachel  
** or you're predictable, one or the other.

**Quinn  
** aww, that's not nice.

**Rachel  
** yeah, you're really not predictable

**Rachel  
** I mean, I never would have pictured you as a "lazy bottom."

**Quinn  
** ugh. I'm so deleting that comment.

**Rachel  
** what has been seen cannot be unseen, Quinn ;)

**Quinn  
** I'll see you around 7 =P

_Quinn is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** will be spending the next 8 hours catching up on polishing her vocals. **  
-Santana Lopez** what happens in 8 hours? Please tell me that's when your flight to Israel takes off. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** That's when my flight to Israel takes off. **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** you have to fly to Jacob Ben Israel's house? **  
-Jacob Ben Israel** I knew you'd come to see things my way, Rachel. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** see what you've started, Santana? Brittany, no. Jacob, I was not aware you and I were even Facebook friends, and that is a situation I seek to remedy immediately.

...

Although Rachel had recently felt like Quinn's impatience was rubbing off on her, her afternoon passed by quickly; she reluctantly admitted to herself that she had been slacking on her responsibilities in the rehearsal department and getting back on track had been enjoyable. Nonetheless, by the time "7ish" territory rolled around (which, for Rachel, began promptly at 6:45), she was pacing the house.

The doorbell rang at 6:47.

"I refuse to be called predictable, Rachel Berry."

"I believe I conceded that you were, in fact, not predictable when we discussed your being a...what was the phrase? Oh, 'lazy bottom.'"

Quinn groaned. "Moving on. No cars in the driveway, no dads?"

Rachel beamed. "No. Dad is working late and Daddy is at some...thing."

"Some...thing?"

"He explained it, but I wasn't really listening. I hadn't gone through my vocal warm-ups and scales in quite some time and was intensely focused."

"I think we're alone now," Quinn sang, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and gently kicking the front door shut.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone around," Rachel finished, placing her arms around the taller girl's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm so glad it's only possible to get your tonsils removed once," Quinn noted before resuming her position against Rachel's lips.

When Quinn's tongue gently found its way to rubbing against her own, Rachel found herself adamently agreeing...and made a mental note that this was far better than Finn, Puck, or Jesse could have ever dreamed of. Definitely Finn, she thought, suppressing a cringe at the idea of his...slobbering, for lack of a better word.

"What's in that chapstick of yours?" Rachel questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like once I start kissing you I can't stop."

Quinn snickered. "It's the same stuff that was in your 'herbal supplements,' Rach. I'm using your own tricks against you!" she said maniacally.

"Ah, I've been found out I see. Very well. I'll just have to get some new tricks," she replied, turning to walk down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Did you want to stand in my foyer all evening?"

Quinn huffed playfully. "No," she acquiesced, following Rachel's path.

...

Quinn was beginning to wonder who the truly predictable one here was: her or Rachel. She was not surprised to find that they were in the middle of "watching" season 2 of South of Nowhere. During the episode in which Spencer's mother caught her and Ashley, ahem, in the act, leading to a blowout of epic proportions, Quinn stopped paying attention and went into deep thought. She had been running her hand through Rachel's hair, but unconsciously stopped.

"Quinn?" No response. "Quinn!"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"Oh, um...do your dads know about what is going on with us?"

"They may have come to some of their own conclusions, but I have not informed them, no."

"Why not?"

Rachel's brow furrowed. "Are you mad?"

"No! No," Quinn reassured. "I'm just wondering, that's all."

"Oh," Rachel sighed, relieved. "Honestly, I haven't said anything because it's not the sort of thing we frequently discuss. My fathers are very supportive, and clearly would have no problem with the nature of this situation, but they do not often inquire as to the status of my romantic entanglements."

"So you didn't really tell them about your boyfriends either?"

"No. If they asked I would certainly be honest, but I have not felt the need to broach the subject myself. Additionally, I fear they may institute an 'open door' policy should they believe you are defiling their little starlet."

"Rachel, a lazy bottom would never do such a thing." They both laughed.

"I am assuming your mother is in the dark as well."

"Uh, not completely," Quinn confessed, leading to a major eye widening by Rachel.

"That's a surprise."

"Well, back when Sam and I quote-unquote broke up I may have mentioned to her that it would be a while before I had another boyfriend. And I may have added 'if ever' to the end of the sentence. But...it kinda turned out like when I tried to drop the hints about me being pregnant. It was like she knew what I was saying but played dumb anyway. And I didn't have the guts to bring it up again. Or the reason, until recently."

"I see." Rachel paused, seemingly processing what had just been said. "And now you have a reason?"

"Well, telling her I was gay was something that she could kind of ignore if I wasn't, uh...actually gay with someone." Quinn made an odd face, mulling over her choice of words.

Rachel laughed. "Gay with someone? So we're gay together huh?"

"I didn't know how else to put it."

"'Telling her you were gay was something that she could kind of ignore if you didn't actually have a girlfriend.'" Rachel offered.

Quinn sat up. "Ohh, I have a girlfriend? Hmm. I didn't know that," she said playfully.

Rachel got off the bed, walked to her desk, and scribbled something on a sheet of paper from the printer. She handed it, and a pen, to Quinn.

"Dear Quinn, Will you be my girlfriend? Yes or no," she read aloud. "Hmm, I'm not sure. There were a few other girls I've been gay together with lately." She pretended to think it over before discreetly marking something on the paper and handing it back to Rachel.

"No?" she asked incredulously.

"No," she said simply, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. "I have to ask you. Only a lazy bottom would allow you to ask first."

"You are ridiculous," Rachel threw herself back on the bed, pouting.

Quinn stood up, walking to the desk and writing a note of her own. She set it next to Rachel, who was now face down on the bed and not looking at her. "Here," she said.

Rachel sighed, grabbing the paper without moving the rest of her body. "Dear Rachel, You are adorable."

"I had planned on making it much more interesting when I asked, but I don't want you to think that we are not heading in that direction, so..." she trailed, taking a deep breath. She returned to the bed, placing a knee on each side of Rachel's hips and leaning over her. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Rachel squirmed, turning herself onto her back. "I thought you'd never ask," she said in her best damsel-in-distress voice, pulling Quinn's lips to hers.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes. And don't think I didn't notice you conveniently placed yourself on top of me when you asked."

Quinn laughed. "Quinn Fabray is no lazy bottom. You can go back to kissing me now."

"You're the boss."

...


	8. Jigsaw

_December 29, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** has 24 straight hours of Cheerios starting in about 30 minutes. Heaven help me.

**Rachel  
** Facebook needs a "dislike" option

**Quinn  
** haha, why?

**Rachel  
** so I could click it on your Cheerios status.

**Quinn  
** I think I'd click it, too

**Quinn  
** there is no telling what that woman has in store for us. We may be staying at Santana's, but I have a feeling this is not going to be a Sylvester-free evening

**Rachel  
** I fear your assumption is accurate. My father once told me about a time she staged a "team building overnight extravaganza" in the gym that wound up with one of the Cheerios navigating the woods with a compact mirror and a steak knife. In her underwear.

**Quinn**  
that was my sister!

**Rachel  
** and yet your parents encouraged your participation in this particular extracurricular activity...fascinating.

**Quinn  
** right?

**Quinn  
** I gotta go now :(

**Rachel  
** don't have too much fun. I'll cross my fingers that a track-suited devil does not leave you stranded in a forest to fend for yourself with cosmetics and cutlery.

**Quinn  
** that's funny but frighteningly possible.

**Quinn  
** I'll talk to you tomorrow

**Quinn  
** sigh. hopefully she will just confiscate our phones this time instead of "donating" them to The Sue Sylvester Foundation for Survivors of Contaminated Human Growth Hormone Injections.

**Rachel  
** that's a thing?

**Quinn  
** that's what she said...

**Rachel  
** wow.

**Quinn  
** yeah. okay, really have to leave now. Call you tomorrow after practice...if you don't hear from me, call a park ranger or something.

**Rachel  
** oh heavens. I'll be on alert.

**Quinn  
** bye!

**Rachel  
** bye

_Quinn is offline._

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is planning a thorough organization of her iTunes catalog. **  
-Finn Hudson** come over to Sam's house tonight! **  
-Santana Lopez** where ever will you start? the B's? it can only take so long to alphabetize 3 Barney soundtracks and Barbra Streisand's complete collection. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** Finn, I'm afraid I am unavailable for the aforementioned social call. I apologize. Santana, I eagerly anticipate 24 whole hours without your use of me as your only hobby. **  
-Santana Lopez** you could only dream of me using you for anything, Berry. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** she knows my name! alert the media.

Rachel fell onto her bed with a huff. It had taken only three hours to re-tag all of the music on her computer (it had been, she admitted to herself, quite meticulously tagged and organized already), even with periodic breaks to polish her already-perfect pitch on a variety of the greatest songs in her collection performed of course by the one and only Barbra Streisand. For the last hour, she rehearsed her Emmy, Tony, Oscar, and Grammy acceptance speeches. She hoped her fathers would be up for a game of Scrabble when they arrived home; without academic stimulation, her vocabulary was suffering and that was unacceptable.

From across the room, her phone buzzed its way right off the desk and onto the floor with a thud as a new text message came through. She briefly wondered how it had gotten so precariously close to the edge in the first place before recalling the brief flurry of messages she'd ignored earlier in the afternoon, deciding that her vocals took priority over what was sure to be a forwarded dirty joke from Noah or a pick-up line from Jacob Ben Israel. How had he gotten her number anyway? The thought was as frustrating as his (now removed) presence amongst her Facebook friends. She was certain she'd have never accepted that request. She made a mental note to inspect her hard drive for suspicious activity and installs.

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts about the JewFro's creep factor that she'd forgotten about the text messages awaiting her until she become faintly aware of another vibration muffled by the carpet. She sighed, retrieving the device from the floor and flopping back on the bed, feeling entirely over dramatic.

"Six new messages?" she squeaked out.

**Finn:** ur rly not hanging out w me so u can organize mp3s?

Ugh, she despised text-speak. Did it truly require so much more energy to type the additional "yo" in front of "ur?" The only acceptable uses for such abbreviations were in times of great hurry, such as under a desk in class or in the car. While stopped, of course.

**Finn:** helo?

Ugh, times two.

**Sam:** Finn said come over.

Rachel snickered at the thought of her girlfriend's gay ex-boyfriend attempting to play matchmaker for her and her ex-boyfriend, then snickered again at the complexities of that sentence. She sent brief replies before moving on.

**Noah:** the only thing separating u and i in the alphabet is Q.

She thought maybe she knew what he was attempting to say, but deleted the message promptly.

**Quinn:** We just got to Santana's house and there is a stack of five Saw movies on DVD and an oversized red biohazard disposal can. I'm afraid.

**Quinn:** I hope you'll still be with me if I contract hepatitis and HIV. We just watched Saw II. Google that and used needles.

She didn't have to; she was familiar with the scene. That poor girl from 7th Heaven; she'd had nightmares of the PTSD Beverley Mitchell must've suffered after the filming for 3 consecutive nights. Getting into character could sometimes have after effects; she knew from experience.

She contemplated her reply. _I suppose I could simply wear latex gloves at all times when with you. Crawl quickly to minimize flesh wounds._

Her phone buzzed again moments later.

**Quinn:** I'm allergic to latex :(

Rachel laughed. _Suddenly your pregnancy makes so much more sense. That's what he said?_

**Quinn:** Ew. That keeps coming up and it makes me feel weird.

Yes, Rachel noted, it had indeed come up twice in the past two days. _I agree. I am pleased to see you still have your phone._

She did not receive a response, so she assumed her text had served as a jinx that led to one of Sylvester's minions conducting a mass cellular device confiscation, as she would have certainly called it.

She noted the time; five o'clock! She even saw the exclamation point in her head. That meant her daddy would be home from work any moment to entertain her.

Cheesus, what had she done on breaks when she was single and had no glee club friends?

Before she had time to reminisce down that solitary path, she heard the front door open. She always knew she had a sixth sense.

...

Rachel was positively beaming; after three rousing games of scrabble, of which she'd of course won two and lost only in a highly contested manner the third, the majority of the evening had passed by quickly yet in an entertaining manner. Bidding her fathers goodnight, she retired to her room with a hot cup of tea and honey (she'd shouted a bit too loudly following her second scrabble victory).

Her phone was again blinking and she rolled her eyes, not in the mood for dirty jokes or poorly worded invites to accompany Finn to what was probably an evening of Xstation 360 or whatever he was always playing when she attempted to call him on the phone. She was pleasantly surprised to see the message was not from him, but from Quinn.

**Quinn:** im afraid this line of communication is distracting me from my obligations to the far more worthwhile task of head cheerio. please cease these unsolicited messages.

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times. She was very confused. Not only was that message quite oddly worded, but...what?

_Are you serious?_

Quinn did not respond, so she called her. Naturally, she didn't answer. Rachel stomped a foot, feeling a tantrum come on, but there was really nowhere to storm out to. Her phone interrupted her.

**Quinn:** r u retarded? does cease unsolicited messages translate to call me now please?

Now, Rachel was really mad. Not only was her "girlfriend" being, for lack of a better word, quite a bitch, but now she was typing like Finn. Then, she did something she'd never done before: she took two doses of Nyquil, turned off her phone, and went to sleep mad (and Rachel Berry NEVER went to sleep mad; such issues were best resolved before retiring for the evening).

...

Quinn was having a hell of a night. The day had started out okay enough (she woke up at Rachel's, which automatically gave the day bonus points, she thought), but after a three hour Cheerios practice that could best be described as maniacally torturous, it was all downhill.

Not only had she been forced to sit through five Saw movies with a large bin of used hypodermic needles taunting her from beside the TV, but Sue Sylvester herself had showed up in a black and white tracksuit and Jigsaw mask to confiscate their cell phones, all food, and anything else that may have made the night remotely enjoyable.

Quinn had only been able to roll her eyes as Coach Sylvester gave a four-minute lecture on the mental toughness that could be acquired from successfully and studiously watching the cinematic masterpieces of the Saw collection. She'd, thankfully, gone away after that. Unfortunately, she returned the very second the credits of the final movie concluded (really, how did she time it so well? Was there a hidden camera?).

"I took the liberty of informing your friends and family that you no longer had time for their trivial needs with a series of cleverly worded text messages and phone calls. You can thank me later, girls; you'll sleep better knowing you can devote your full mental energies to the Cheerios. See ya in four hours!" She winked, and Quinn felt nauseous. "Oh, I cleared your outboxes, contacts, and call logs, so don't you worry about trying to assuage anyone's hurt feelings before being confronted in a tearful reenactment Oscar would be jealous of."

She slept those four hours with her cell phone pressed against her hip in between her underwear and her skin; no telling what else that woman could get into.

At five A.M. exactly, Sue Sylvester's voice was echoing through a megaphone off of every wall in the Lopez house.

At least yesterday had started out better.

...

Five hours. That was how long Cheerios practice was; exactly one hour longer than they had been allowed to sleep.

Quinn had absolutely no energy remaining, but mustered up enough to literally sprint from the football field (oh, yeah, they'd practiced outside in the snow for those five hours, too) to her car. She retrieved her cell phone from its place in the car's console (which she had deemed Sylvester-proof) to call Rachel.

"Shit," she cursed. She didn't know Rachel's phone number by heart and her contacts really were all gone. She used the internet on her phone to look up her home phone number; because she'd never called it before, when she saw three "Hiram Berry" listings, none of the numbers looked familiar.

She went in order, and was happy to find that the first listing was the correct one.

"Hello?" Rachel answered sleepily.

"Oh thank God, did you know there are three Hiram Berrys in this town?"

"Quinn?"

"Duh. You were still asleep?"

"Why are you calling my house phone? Afraid I wouldn't answer if I knew it was you?"

Quinn was genuinely perplexed. "Huh?"

"I'm not amused, Quinn," she sighed.

The beep in Quinn's ear let her know the other girl had hung up. She called back.

"Hello?" She was slightly more awake this time.

"Why did you hang up on me?"

"I believe it was requested that I cease communications. I believe ending phone calls falls under that category."

Beep.

Quinn groaned. "Track-suited devil woman."


	9. I'm Building a Sandcastle

Quinn was at the end of her rope. She had called Rachel's house (three times, two of which Rachel hung up on her with a dramatic huff and one of which the diva had not even picked up), actually shown up at her house (only to be completely ignored), and then called Rachel's house again on her way home. For her, the most frustrating aspect of the situation was that she didn't even actually do anything; if Rachel would just listen to her for ten seconds, everything would be fine. As it was, however, she was in the doghouse.

She sighed, sliding into her desk chair. Though her long shower had aided in raising her body temperature back to a normal level (another issue she could thank Coach Sylvester for), it had done nothing for the knot in her stomach. She logged into Facebook, immediately going offline in chat (heaven forbid Rachel see her on there and think she was so nonplussed by the situation that she was just sitting at home on Facebook; she just needed a distraction for a minute to recharge her batteries).

**Brittany S. Pierce** I think my cat stopped reading my diary and started using my phone, I don't have anyone's number anymore so send them to me if you want to talk to me again ever. **  
-Santana Lopez** that was Coach Sylvester, Brit. **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** she reads my diary too?

**Santana Lopez** If you're not a loser, message me your phone number or you won't be so lucky to hear from me again. You can thank dear Sylvester. Also, I have time for your needs...or whatever else I may have texted you last night, cause that wasn't me either. **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** I get it now!

Quinn's face drew into a wide grin. The light bulb had turned on. She signed back into chat, relieved to see that Rachel was offline (that was a first). She scanned her contacts list; only one glee clubber online.

**Quinn**  
Sam!

**Sam  
** Quinn!

**Quinn**  
give me Rachel's cell phone number

**Sam**  
uh, why?

**Quinn  
** just give it to me, please?

**Sam  
** is this part of the "find a way to torture Rachel Berry" thing?

**Quinn  
** ugh, you're SO behind

**Quinn  
** I'll explain later, it's not mean, I promise, please give me her number

**Sam  
** fine, let me find my phone

**Quinn  
** give me yours too while you're at it, I have no contacts

**Sam**  
do you need anyone else's?

**Quinn  
** maybe later, kinda in a hurry

**Sam  
** me (419) 555-0126 Rachel (419) 555-5309

**Quinn  
** you're the best

_Quinn is offline._

Quinn quickly saved the numbers and headed back out to her car. Before pulling out of the driveway, she took the time to text Rachel.

_Had to get your number from Sam. I'm coming over. Give me 2 minutes. PLEASE. See you in a bit._

She took a deep breath and was on her way. When she hit the only traffic light between her house and Rachel's on read, she took the opportunity to read the text message that had come through.

**Rachel:** The front door is unlocked.

Step one, check.

...

Step two involved composing herself and walking through the front door. She had visions of a timer being set as soon as she crossed the threshold (this was Rachel Berry she was dealing with, after all), and that idea was mildly unsettling; hence, the need to compose herself. She rolled her eyes at the scenario she'd managed to dream up and walked inside, secretly thankful to not hear any timers being set. Rachel was nowhere in sight, so Quinn headed for her bedroom. The door was open, and Rachel was just sitting on her bed, seemingly doing absolutely nothing (a first).

"Hi," Quinn offered quietly.

"Hello," Rachel replied neutrally.

Quinn felt certain that trying to merely verbally explain the situation would waste entirely too much of her two minutes, should Rachel decide to stick to that rule, so she set about step three: Facebook news feed.

Taking a seat at Rachel's desk, she wordlessly set about her task.

"I truly hope you did not beg for my time to simply use my computer, Quinn."

Quinn fought back rolling her eyes and stood up from the chair, holding out her hand to gesture for Rachel to take her seat. Rachel didn't bother fighting back an eye roll, but did as Quinn asked regardless.

"What am I looking at?"

"Read Brittany and Santana's posts, Rach."

She sighed, but again did what Quinn asked. She was not impressed.

"So, what? You are absolved of guilt because you had your two friends posts statuses to corroborate your story?"

Quinn was getting frustrated, but was determined to remain calm. "First of all, I haven't even told you a story because you wouldn't let me talk-"

"You have approximately one minute remaining." Rachel interrupted.

"Second, what would I have said? 'Hey guys, I did something really mean to my secret girlfriend last night, can you post fake statuses and back up my lies?' And third, keep reading. It's not only them, and honestly, that would all be a pretty elaborate plot if I had actually meant what ever quote-unquote I," she made quotation marks with her fingers, "said to you to get you so upset last night."

Rachel did not respond, but continued reading. Quinn was right; no less than six other Cheerios had posted statuses begging for phone numbers and forgiveness for whatever messages may have been sent out from their phones the previous night. She saw Quinn's phone sitting to her right on the desk, and picked it up to look in the contacts list.

"Only me and Sam? Seriously?"

"I had to Facebook chat him to get your number and went ahead and got his, too. I don't have anyone else's yet," she said tentatively.

"I believe you," Rachel said quietly.

"And you know that whatever messages you got from me yesterday after the latex conversation were NOT from me, right?"

"Yes."

Quinn heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank GOD," she said, spinning Rachel's chair around to face her and lowering herself to the seated girl's eye level. "I don't know what she said, but if it hurt your feelings, I know it wasn't true. I need you to know that I'm not just going to flip my feelings on and off like a light switch; it's not gonna go from 'be my girlfriend' to 'cease communications' or whatever overnight."

"I know that now. It's kind of embarrassing, really."

"Why?"

"Let me show you what the messages said and you'll understand." She retrieved her phone, and pulled up her text message conversation with Quinn from the previous day.

Quinn read over the messages, making a series of amusing facial expressions. "Ew," she deadpanned. "I can't believe you thought that was me," she said, hurt.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Quinn grabbed for Rachel's hands. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I know this is all so new, it may have caught me off guard a little, too," she reassured. "But I would totally never call anyone retarded. That's so not P.C."

Rachel laughed softly. "And you would also not telling me to stop talking to you."

"No, I definitely wouldn't."

They sat quietly for a minute, both seemingly unsure of where things stood. Rachel broke the silence. "So we're okay?"

"I'm okay if you're okay."

"I'm not okay." Quinn looked panicked. "I'm good," Rachel said with a smile.

"Don't do that to me!" she whined, playfully slapping Rachel's thigh.

"Sorry."

"Come here," Quinn said, pulling Rachel to her side on the floor. She lazily draped her arm around Rachel's shoulders. "You have to have a little faith in me."

"I know," Rachel said meekly.

"We were friends for a while before we were more. You know that I'm not that bitch anymore, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, cause I kinda like having you around."

"Kinda?" Rachel teased.

"Okay, I really like having you around."

"That's better," Rachel asserted, threading her hand into Quinn's hair. "I wouldn't kiss you if you didn't REALLY like having me around," she played, leaning closer.

"I really, really like having you around."

"Good," she breathed, closing the gap between their lips.

The relief and giddyness that flooded in with this kiss was not unlike that of their first kiss, but entirely different all at once. This one was far more certain, with their tongues quickly joining in, but almost equally needy. Quinn promptly moved her arm that was around Rachel's shoulder to thread her fingers through thick brown locks, moaning a little at the sheer bliss and relief that was washing over her.

"I believe this is where we would have make-up sex were we so far along in our courtship," Rachel noted.

Quinn laughed. "You're probably right."

Rachel smiled widely. "Come here," she instructed, pulling Quinn up off the floor and guiding her to the bed.

"How did you phrase it? I don't think we are so far long in our courtship."

Rachel laughed. "I am aware of that fact, silly. However, I believe your making up for the lack of cuddling I received last night will be far easier here than on the floor, do you agree?"

"Yes, yes I do," she said, pulling Rachel tightly against her side.

"Besides, we are not yet twenty-five."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So, tell me about this wonderful Cheerios party you attended."

"Oh, lord, you don't even want to know. Trust me when I say that when I told you about the stack of Saw DVDs, you got the gist. She took our cell phones right around the time I stopped writing you. We slept about four hours before she came in with a megaphone and woke us up at five A.M. for a five hour practice." Unintentionally, she yawned at the end of the sentence.

"How dreadful," Rachel agreed.

"Tell me about it. What did you do?"

"Played Scrabble with my parents. That's about it," she paused, contemplating. "Then I took two doses of Nyquil and passed out. I was quite mad."

"You're cute. But I need you to not overdose on over the counter cold and flu medication."

They stayed like that for a little while, enjoying the comfort and silence. Rachel noticed Quinn's breathing evening out, and not long after, she was asleep. Rachel really couldn't blame her, but seeing as she had slept nearly twelve hours, she couldn't join her in dream land. She carefully untangled herself from Quinn, who whimpered a little before rolling over, and went to sit at her desk.

Quinn's Facebook was still pulled up, but she was not even tempted to look through it. She signed out, and into her own.

**Finn  
** wat you doin

**Rachel  
** I'm building a sandcastle, Finn.

**Finn  
** rly? Where?

**Rachel  
** in my bedroom

**Finn  
** is that a metaphor? I know u think those are important

**Rachel  
** no, Finn.

**Finn  
** oh ok

**Finn  
** so wat r u really doin?

**Rachel  
** nothing.

**Finn  
** wanna hang out?

**Rachel  
** I'm afraid I have a prior engagement.

**Finn  
** you're engaged?

**Rachel  
** is this Brittany?

**Finn  
** huh?

**Rachel  
** never mind. I can't, Finn, sorry. I'll talk to you later.

**Finn  
** ok :( bye

**Rachel  
** bye

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is no longer listed as single.  
 **-2 people** like this **  
-Finn Hudson** dislike  
 **-Santana Lopez** you know that a newfound love for your right hand doesn't make you not single, right man hands?


	10. I'm Onto You

**A/N:** This chapter picks up right where the other one left off. There's a flashback in this chapter and it's in _all italics._

Spoilers for Never Been Kissed are in here. Sort of, anyway.

...

**Rachel Barbra Berry** added **Basketball** and **Football** to her **interests.  
Rachel Barbra Berry** likes **The xx** (Musician). **  
Rachel Barbra Berry** likes **South of Nowhere** (TV Show).

**Santana Lopez –** **Rachel Barbra Berry** you forgot to add "drag queens," "not shaving," "argyle," and "annoying the shit out of people" to the rest of the junk you're clogging my news feed with. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** I'm certain that Facebook has settings which will enable you to unclog your feed from my "junk" should you be so inclined. **  
-Santana Lopez** you lost me after "I'm"

**Rachel Barbra Berry** added **Argyle** to her **interests.**

**Santana Lopez** added **Being awesome** to her **activities**. **  
-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** your activities are debatable. **  
-Santana Lopez** get off my page, treasure trail **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** don't dish it out if you can't take it, Santana.

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is contemplating plans for tomorrow's New Year's Eve celebrations. **  
-Santana Lopez** They say you spend New Year's Eve the way you'll spend the next year, so I booked you a padded cell. You're welcome.

**Rachel  
** do you have nothing better to do?

**Santana  
** oh, I have plenty of people and things to do, but bugging you is just so easy

**Rachel  
** you're deplorable.

**Santana  
** you're annoying.

"Uh, are you talking to Santana?"

Quinn's voice coming from behind her nearly made Rachel jump out of her chair. Rachel put her hand to her chest and inhaled deeply. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," Quinn apologized sleepily. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Almost two hours."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Let's play 'How Many Times Can Quinn Apologize to Rachel Today.'"

Quinn giggled. "Sor-," she stopped herself. "Anyway. Is Santana bothering you?"

Rachel laughed once. "I stopped letting Santana bother me when we started using lockers instead of cubbies."

Quin sat up on the bed. "Well that's good. What have you been doing?"

"This," she gestured at the computer.

"Nerd."

"I'm your nerd."

"Yes."

Rachel handed Quinn her cell phone. "I took the liberty of adding relevant contacts to your phone while you were sleeping," she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "I hope that's okay."

Quinn smiled and took the phone, but discarded it on the bedside table. "Why are you so sweet?"

Rachel shrugged. "Because you like it."

...

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" she replied, content.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Um," she contemplated. She'd never done anything other than watch the ball drop on TV. "I don't know."

"Do you want to go to Puck's party?" Quinn offered.

"I guess."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"It's not that. I just don't really know what the custom celebration for a new year is."

"What did you do last year?"

"Uh, I watched Dick Clark with my dads."

"Oh..." Quinn trailed. She was with child last year. She tried to shrug off the thought.

"Should we attend the celebration at Noah's house, would I be able to kiss you at midnight?"

Quinn grinned. "I'll make sure it happens."

...

_December 31, 2010_

**Quinn Fabray** is no longer listed as single. **  
-Santana Lopez** I always knew you'd find true love with yourself. **  
-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** what?

**Quinn  
** what's your damage?

**Santana  
** what?

**Quinn  
** why are you such a bitch on Facebook?

**Santana  
** it's not just Facebook, Q

**Santana  
** Santana Lopez is just a bitch.

**Quinn  
** clearly

**Quinn  
** though I wonder what you'd do with your time without mine and Rachel's Facebooks to stalk.

**Santana  
** RACHEL?

**Santana  
** what's YOUR damage?

_Quinn is offline._

**Santana Lopez** to **Quinn Fabray** December 31 at 1:08pm

I'm onto you, Q. And I know you're not offline.

**Quinn Fabray** to **Santana Lopez** December 31 at 1:11pm

you're right.

**Santana Lopez** to **Quinn Fabray** December 31 at 1:13pm

What the does that mean?

**Quinn Fabray** to **Santana Lopez** December 31 at 1:16pm

It means I'm not offline. And I don't know what you think you're "onto," but whatever.

You going to Puck's?

**Santana Lopez** to **Quinn Fabray** December 31 at 1:21pm

yeah, I'll be there.

**Quinn Fabray** is ready to ring in the new year with her favorite people.  
 **-11 people** like this  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** agreed! **  
-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** hope you'll be doing that ringing at my party, baby ma...Quinn **  
-Quinn Fabray** yes, Puck, I will, because despite the fact that you are a moron and a pig, you have the best parties in school. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** yes, unfortunately Quinn is right. I will be there as well. **  
-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** sweet **  
-Santana Lopez** GREAT **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** you're getting everybody rings? I don't know if I'm ready for that with you Quinn

**Quinn**  
hey beautiful

**Quinn  
** you ready for tonight?

**Rachel  
** absolutely :)

**Rachel  
** what time is practice tomorrow?

**Quinn  
** we're not having it :)

**Quinn  
** something about there being nothing more terrifying than a group of hungover teenagers attempting to assemble a pathetic pyramid which could do no more than lead to a disaster of epic proportions and a massive waste of Sue Sylvester's time carting cheerleaders to the hospital

**Rachel  
** I think I just heard her say every word of that in my head.

**Rachel  
** so, am I to assume I am one of your favorite people?

**Quinn  
** no

**Quinn**

you are my favorite person :)

**Rachel  
** :) :) :)

**Rachel  
** I think if people read our conversations, they'd probably throw up.

**Quinn  
** you're probably right.

**Quinn  
**...but I like it.

**Rachel  
** me too.

**Quinn  
** who would have thought...

**Rachel  
** the head cheerleader and the biggest diva, who happens to be a dork, in school.

**Quinn  
** seriously

**Rachel  
** so you think I'm a dork?

**Quinn  
** um...you're my dork!

**Rachel  
** you're treading on thin ice, Fabray

**Quinn  
** well I'm going to tread my way over to your house now

**Quinn  
** see you in a bit :)

_Quinn is offline._

**Finn  
** so ur going to pucks tonight?

**Rachel  
** yes

**Finn  
** wanna be my midnight date?

_Rachel is offline._

...

A few drinks and an hour in, the party was in full swing. Glee clubbers, football players, Cheerios, and other McKinley students were all in attendance and having a hell of at time.

"Who's up for drinking games?" Puck shouted, receiving cheers in response.

"Never have I ever?" Finn offered.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, "didn't we play that at the last party?"

"Uh, yes, but not with all these other people," Santana defended. She loved getting to flaunt her exploits.

"Hell yeah!" Puck agreed again.

...

It was Tina's turn. "Never have I ever...k-kissed a girl."

Santana, Brittany, one random Cheerio, and all of the boys drank; Quinn and Rachel stole glances at one another out of the corners of their eyes. They discreetly took drinks moments later.

"Never have I ever cheated," Artie declared, proudly.

Almost half the the participants drank; the other half rolled their eyes. Finn shot daggers at Quinn.

"Never have I ever performed a striptease," Mike said, drinking immediately after, receiving the death glare from Tina.

"Never have I ever had sex," Brittany said, taking a very long sip. How had no one said this before?

The usual suspects drank and Tina rolled her eyes at Artie before crossing her arms with a huff. Finn was staring at Rachel, his drink at his lips, waiting on her to drink.

"WHAT?" Finn exclaimed.

Rachel looked shocked. "What? And why are you drinking?"

"You're lying, you told me you had sex with Jesse!" he replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I most certainly did not!"

"You did!"

"No, Finn, I simply stated that it was not a big deal. I did not claim to have intercourse with anyone," she stated triumphantly. "And not only that, but I believe my telling you that I intended to wait to have intercourse until I was twenty-five should have clued you in! And furthermore, why are you drinking?"

Suddenly, everyone in the room was staring at her. Finn simply opened and closed his mouth a few times. Quinn's eyes were double their normal size and she was completely silent, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"What's wrong?" Rachel whispered in her ear, panicked.

"Nothing!" Quinn defended abruptly.

Rachel, very much against her nature, decided to let it go for the simple fact that they were in public. "Okay."

"I'm going to tell you something, but try not to...react too much," Quinn whispered. "Finn had sex with Santana."

Rachel's eyes all but popped out. "When?"

"When you were asking all the girls in glee club about sex. Probably the same night he thought you were having sex with Jesse St. Moron."

Rachel was burning a hole in the back of Finn's head now.

"You okay Rach?"

She relaxed significantly. "Yes, I am. The status of Finn's virginity is no longer of any concern to me, though I detest being lied to. This could perhaps impair my friendship with him."

Quinn smirked, satisfied. She had feared Rachel would react far differently, and hadn't been looking forward to contemplating the implications of Rachel being truly upset over Finn having slept with someone else.

...

It was only thirty minutes until midnight and Rachel was well past the point of sobriety. Since Never Had I Ever had abruptly ended, the energy in the house had fizzled to a mixture of boredom and frustration. Honestly, it wasn't very much fun with Finn stomping around like someone kicked his puppy and Santana pouting that her bragging time was over.

"You wanna get outta here?" Quinn whispered in her ear.

Rachel looked at her, smirking. "You have no idea."

Quinn grabbed her hand with her right hand and a bottle of liquor with her left. "Let's go."

...

Quinn was driving, highly focused on the task at hand; it was New Year's Eve, and she knew the police would be out in full force. She'd only had one drink over the course of two hours, but for a sixteen-year-old in the eyes of the law, that was too much.

"Quinn?" Rachel drawled.

"What sweetie?" she replied, eyes fixated.

Rachel was staring at her; she could feel it out of the corner of her eye. "Why are you here?"

Quinn's eyes got wide as her eyebrows shot up. "Why wouldn't I be baby?"

Rachel snickered. "You called me baby," she observed. Quinn smiled. "'I don't just mean here in this car, I mean here with me. Cause I'm just 'Berry' and I talk to much and you're Quinn Fabray and I don't even deserve to be here with you," she stated, as though it were obvious.

A million words entered Quinn's mind, but she felt the need to respond more quickly than she could develop an eloquent response. "Don't be silly." As she parked her car in the street in front of Rachel's house, Rachel saying 'I don't even deserve to be here with you' echoed in her head. She thought back to the first night she'd parked there.

" _Hello," Rachel said, opening the front door._

" _Hi." Quinn didn't know what else to say, considering she didn't even know why she was there._

_They stood awkwardly for a moment._

" _Come in."_

_They made their way through the house, Rachel leading Quinn through several rooms and out the back door._

" _It's not terribly cold so I hope you will find the porch swing suitable."_

_Quinn thought about it briefly, thankful she'd worn a thick coat. "That's fine."_

_When they reached their destination, Rachel sat on the porch swing, gesturing for Quinn to do the same. They sat there quietly for a few moments. "Berry?"_

_She didn't redirect her line of sight from the sky. "Hmm?"_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _For what?" she sighed._

" _Everything. Being a bitch. Harassing you."_

" _Drawing ridiculous pictures of me?"_

" _And that."_

" _I accept. Why don't you tell me why you're here?"_

_Quinn laughed sardonically. "I don't even know."_

_"So you just thought, hey, I think I'll go hang out with this girl I hate?"_

_She whipped her head around to look at Rachel quickly. "I don't hate you," she said firmly._

" _Oh."_

" _I used to. Not that I had a reason. But I don't hate you. You've kind of grown on me. I thought you knew that after I, um, tested Finn for you."_

" _Thanks, I think."_

" _You don't deserve a lot of the crap you take. But you can't tell anyone I said that. I have a reputation to uphold."_

" _I am well aware that my driven, attention-seeking nature grates on the nerves of many people, Quinn. I also will not tell anyone you are here."_

_They resumed their silence, and to Quinn's surprise, it wasn't awkward._

" _You should hate me, you know."_

_Rachel looked incredulous. "I don't hate anyone, Quinn, though Sue Sylvester has come very close to challenging my stance on hatred more than once."_

" _You should dislike me."_

" _I once disliked you. But you've seemed different, especially since...regionals." She wasn't sure how Quinn felt about her baby, so she didn't want to mention it directly. "Do you want me to dislike you? That would be quite self-loathing of you."_

" _No, but I don't know that I really deserve to be liked."_

" _Where is this coming from?"_

_Quinn sighed. Was she really about to tell this to Rachel Berry of all people? Well, she reasoned, it's not like there was anyone else who was going to listen. "I spent my summer alone in a big house feeling sorry for myself. I was dealing with giving up a baby I carried for nine months and I had no one. No friends, no family who cared. Knowing that you have a lot of friends but that not one of them cared to say 'Hey, Quinn, you doing okay after that big life changing event of yours?' was pretty sobering."_

_Rachel stayed quiet, waiting on her to continue. She had texted Quinn once, but she wasn't going to point that out now. She may talk a lot, but contrary to popular belief, she was well aware of when it is called for to sit quietly._

" _Anyway, needless to say, I had a lot of time on my hands. I realized a lot of things about myself, things that I never thought could be a part of who I am. I was working out all the time, trying to get my normal body back, and it was like all I could think was, if I just get back to how I was, everything will be better. I'll get on the Cheerios, things will go back to normal. And then they didn't. So then I started dating Sam, thinking hey, he's like the cutest boy in school now, this will fix it. And then it didn't." She sighed._

" _You were dating Sam to 'fix' something?"_

" _I don't know. I liked him, he was sweet and cute, so not totally. But Coach Sylvester kind of demanded I get back my reputation, so he helped with that. Until, you know, he broke up with me because he's gay."_

_Rachel coughed. "Sam is gay?"_

" _That's what he said. I even asked him if he was gay on our first date and he said no. Don't tell anyone."_

" _Why would you ask him that?"_

" _Because I thought he was."_

" _And you dated him anyway?"_

" _He said he wasn't. And like I said, I...needed him."_

" _I see. You're being very trusting in telling me this. Technically you don't really know me all that well."_

" _I don't really have anyone else to tell, Rachel," Quinn said, sounding defeated._

_Rachel put a hand on Quinn's knee. "You can tell me."_

_Silence settled in again._

" _I'd like to, you know."_

" _What?"_

" _Know you."_

_When Rachel beamed so much that it could have stopped the stars from shining, Quinn knew it was time to change. It was time to grow up, time to stop being selfish, and it was definitely time to take Rachel Berry up on her longstanding offer to be friends._

They were in Rachel's room now, having used what she had referred to as "ninja stealth skills" to sneak upstairs in possession of liquor and without alerting her fathers to the fact that drinking had been occurring.

"Rachel," Quinn began, closing the bedroom door. "I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you will never think or say that you don't deserve to be with me ever again."

"Where is this coming from, Quinn?"

"In the car. You said you were just Berry and you didn't deserve to be with me. You do, and I don't want you to ever feel that way."

"Okay."

"Okay you don't feel that way or okay shut up?"

"If you tell me that I'm crazy for thinking I don't deserve you, I will believe you. I trust you."

"You're not crazy. It's just..."

"What?" Rachel grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"After you said that, I started thinking about that first night I came over here. You remember that?"

"Of course."

"And I was convinced you should hate me or dislike me. But you didn't. You gave me a second chance and every day for the last two months I've thanked God that you did that because I wound up with someone who not only became my best friend, but someone who I can't even seem to get enough of. And that you would ever, ever think you didn't-" Rachel cut her off with her lips, hoping to convey everything she felt with that kiss. She guessed she succeeded, as Quinn kissed back with equal fervor, intensity, and passion.

Threading her hands in Quinn's hair, she backed them both toward the bed, which they gracefully fell upon. In that moment, Rachel felt something she hadn't felt before: _need._

Quinn was breathless. "Where did that come from?"

Rachel propped herself up on one elbow, using her other hand to toy with Quinn's hair. "I find that my actions often express my feelings far better than my excess of words when it comes to you."

"I see. Well, in that case, I think you should probably continue expressing your feelings, because it's eleven fifty-nine."

"Whatever you want, baby."

Quinn grinned. "You've been wanting to say that since the car, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. Now, kiss me, because if I'm not kissing you at midnight I'm going to be pissed."

Quinn Fabray always gets what she wants.


	11. Gold Star

_January 2, 2011_

**Quinn Fabray** is dreading tomorrow. Best Christmas break ever. **  
-26 people** like this

**Rachel  
** hello!

**Quinn  
** hey :)

**Rachel  
** although I missed you today while you engaged in your usual Sunday activities, and hope discuss said activities with you shortly, I feel it important to discuss the...elephant in the room.

**Quinn  
** okay...

**Rachel  
** do you know what I'm referring to?

**Quinn  
** sex?

**Rachel  
** what? no

**Rachel  
** we may certainly discuss that if you wish, but I was referring to the fact that we return to school tomorrow and have not yet come to a decision regarding the treatment of our relationship in public.

**Quinn  
** oops :)

**Quinn  
** okay, what do you want to do?

**Rachel  
** what do you want to do?

**Quinn  
** I asked you first.

**Rachel  
** might I be frank?

**Quinn  
** -n-furter?

**Rachel  
** your humor is cute, if ill-timed.

**Quinn  
** :(

**Quinn  
** be frank

**Rachel  
** very well

**Rachel  
** I have truly enjoyed our time together without the worries of social pressures, as we have yet to inform anyone of our "status upgrade," if you will

**Rachel  
** and although I don't wish to conceal it forever, I do feel it would be best that we not stage any type of grand announcement at school just yet.

**Quinn  
** *puts away rainbow flag and plaid shirt*

**Rachel  
** ahem.

**Quinn  
** let's just be us

**Quinn**  
you know, just minus the epic make outage since we'd probably get suspended for that...

**Quinn  
** we made it through the new year's party didn't we?

**Rachel  
** we did.

**Quinn  
** but let's not come right out and say anything yet, like you said. I like having you to myself :)

**Rachel  
** but if I accidentally walk way too close to you and rub against your butt more times than is appropriate, I cannot be blamed for the assumptions of others...

**Quinn  
** that's fair ;)

**Quinn  
** you have to sit by me in glee club though. I don't want Finn pawing at you and bringing you orange juice every day.

**Rachel  
** deal.

**Rachel  
** so, what was it that you wanted to talk about?

**Rachel  
** oh, that's right, sex! So?

**Quinn  
** umm

**Quinn  
** I didn't say I wanted to talk about it! I just thought that was what you wanted to talk about!

**Rachel  
** what ever would make you think that?

**Quinn  
** I can hear your fake angel voice through the computer, Rachel!

**Rachel  
** I've no idea what you're talking about.

**Rachel  
** in fact, I'm not sure why you wanted to discuss it, seeing as "Celibacy Club" is still listed amongst the activities on your profile page... :)

**Quinn  
** is it really?

**Quinn  
** I need to update my profile, that's been there since before, well, yeah

**Quinn  
** you know I didn't rejoin celibacy club, weirdo

**Rachel  
** oh that's right...I do believe they forbade you from rejoining, if memory serves correct

**Quinn  
** I just typed a really long tirade against the delusional idiots in the celibacy club, but I'm just gonna hold that one back and say I have my own thoughts now

**Rachel  
** is that so? what might those thoughts be?

**Quinn  
** that girls want sex just as much as guys do. and that celibacy club was a really good excuse to not touch guys you aren't attracted to.

**Rachel  
** I believe that first part consists of my thoughts. ;)

**Quinn  
** yeah, I may have heard it from you, but it took pregnancy hormones and a hot girlfriend to get me to realize you were right ;)

**Rachel  
** who is this hot girlfriend?

**Quinn  
** short, brown hair, nice legs (she wears skirts a lot, can't help but look), good kisser

**Rachel  
** she sounds good, but I prefer blonds ;)

**Quinn  
** this conversation sounds familiar ;)

**Rachel  
** save for the sex part, of course...

**Quinn  
** right

**Rachel  
** have you anything else to say on the matter?

**Quinn  
** actually, yes

**Quinn  
** this has come up a lot lately, and I have to ask

**Quinn  
** waiting until 25? REALLY?

**Rachel  
** that has been my plan, yes

**Quinn  
**...

**Rachel  
** is that a problem?

**Quinn  
** um, nope...

**Quinn  
** so...how was your day?

**Rachel  
** acceptable, I suppose. I practiced my vocals extensively to prevent embarrassment during the return to glee club tomorrow afternoon.

**Quinn  
** you know you could go in there without practicing for a year and still blow everyone out of the water, right?

**Rachel  
** you're sweet, Quinn, but performing at any less than my best would be shameful. Broadway would never accept such mediocrity. My daily use of gold stars serves as a reminder of that very serious fact!

**Quinn  
** you and your gold stars. and thanks to never have I ever I know you're ACTUALLY a gold star, too. metaphors are so important.

**Rachel  
** I don't get it.

**Quinn  
** urban dictionary it.

**Rachel  
** oh goodness

**Quinn  
** ;)

**Quinn  
** I think that's kind of a big deal in the lesbian world.

**Rachel  
** so you thought I had slept with Jesse too?

**Rachel  
** ugh, this rumor requires serious clarification.

**Quinn  
** I hope you're not about to update your status about it.

**Quinn  
** you are, aren't you?

**Rachel  
** of course not.

**Quinn  
** fibber.

**Rachel  
** okay, I was, but I don't want anyone thinking that! I only perpetuated the misconception with Finn as an attempt to make him jealous, though now I see it clearly backfired.

**Rachel  
** ugh.

**Rachel  
** though we were not yet friends, I did listen to what you said about it when I asked all the girls for advice.

**Quinn  
** just leave it alone Rach, people have probably forgotten all about it anyway

**Quinn  
** besides the only people who would know are glee club people

**Rachel  
** I suppose you have a point.

**Rachel  
** well, time for my evening routine. Call you soon?

**Quinn  
** you'd better.

**Rachel  
** or what?

**Quinn  
** do you really want to know?

**Rachel  
** no :)

_Rachel is offline._

**Quinn Fabray** removed **Celibacy Club (President)** from her **activities**. **  
-Quinn Fabray** Anyone who comments on this is going to be sorry. **  
-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** awesome **  
-Santana Lopez** shit, I need to do that too, Santana Lopez is a highly sexual being and isn't ashamed **  
-Quinn Fabray** um...TMI

**Santana Lopez** removed **celibacy club** from her **activities**. **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** was that the club where we were always playing with balloons? **  
-Santana Lopez** yes **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** oh, I always wondered why we went there, we totally broke all their rules in like 8th grade, didn't we San? **  
-Artie Abrams** your lack of a filter is amazing **  
-Tina Cohen-Chang** seriously **  
-Santana Lopez** you guys have Facebook?

_January 3, 2010_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** feels that the first day back could not have gone better! **  
-3 people** like this **  
-Santana Lopez** I can think of something that would've made it better. **  
-Rachel Barbra Berry** you actually learning something? **  
-Santana Lopez** no, the doors of the school shipping you off to Narnia when you walked in.

**Sam  
** I'm glad to see you didn't kill Rachel

**Quinn  
** huh?

**Sam  
** when I gave you her phone number. she was in school today, so obviously you didn't kill her.

**Quinn  
** you're super late on everything these days, Sam

**Quinn  
** I think you're spending too much time with Finn.

**Sam  
** he's my friend!

**Quinn  
** you don't, like, have a crush on him do you?

**Sam  
** uh, no!

**Sam  
** would you be jealous if I did?

**Quinn  
** definitely not.

**Sam  
** oh.

**Sam  
** he's just been bummed constantly since Rachel broke up with him, and since that was like 2 months ago and it was getting pathetic I said I would try to help him get her back

**Quinn  
** what?

**Sam  
** what?

**Quinn  
** you've been trying to set up Finn and Rachel?

**Quinn  
** don't you kinda feel like that relationship ran its course?

**Sam  
** he loves her, so much that he NEVER shut up about it

**Quinn  
** you weren't even around for half their drama!

**Sam  
** oh my gosh

**Sam  
** you want Finn back

**Quinn  
** UGH

**Sam  
** yeah...I'm just gonna go now...

_Sam is offline._

**Quinn  
** so I just found out something interesting

**Rachel  
** hello to you too

**Rachel  
** and what might that be?

**Quinn  
** it seems our ex boyfriends are conspiring together

**Rachel  
** with our shared history of ex boyfriends I'm going to need a bit of clarification...

**Quinn  
** Sam is helping Finn try to get you back

**Rachel  
** oh great

**Rachel  
** as though Finn weren't doing enough on his own

**Rachel  
** did you know he tried to take your seat went you went to the bathroom during glee club today? It was quite sad.

**Quinn  
** maybe I should tell Sam what's going on

**Rachel  
** are you sure that's a good idea?

**Quinn  
** well, maybe since he has his own little secret he could keep ours

**Quinn  
** and honestly, I'm kind of afraid that Sam might think I want Finn back, and if he thinks that, Finn probably thinks that I want Finn back

**Quinn  
**...this is really weird

**Rachel  
** yes, it is

**Rachel  
** perhaps we should just let them conspire

**Rachel  
** clearly Finn's attempts are not going to be successful anyway

**Quinn  
** but it's going to be so annoying

**Quinn  
** watching him stare at you looking like someone kicked his puppy makes me feel nauseous

**Rachel  
** Quinn, are you jealous?

**Quinn  
** no!

**Quinn  
** why would I be?

**Rachel  
** I was just asking.

**Rachel  
** while Finn's attention is...flattering, I assure you you have nothing to worry about

**Quinn  
** oh, I see

**Quinn  
** you don't want me to tell Sam and put an end to this because you're flattered and you like the attention

**Rachel  
** I'm going to disregard the fact that what you said was quite mean and instead say you're wrong

**Quinn  
** well I would LOVE to hear another reason!

**Rachel  
** excuse me for not wanting Sam to blab to his new best friend Finn who will in turn run his mouth to the entire football team and lord only knows who else!

**Rachel  
** it has nothing to do with wanting Finn's attention and I resent your accusation

**Rachel  
** you give me all the attention I need, if you hadn't noticed from my lack of attention-seeking behavior while in your presence

**Quinn  
** I know

**Quinn  
** I'm sorry

**Quinn  
** I'm just annoyed, maybe I'm PMSing

**Quinn  
**...and now Finn is messaging me so I think Sam has already run his mouth

**Rachel  
** not to pull the I told you so card, but...see my point?

**Quinn  
** yes

**Quinn  
** I'm gonna sign off of here, call me after your "routine" ;)

**Rachel  
** I certainly will!

_Quinn is offline._

After her school-night evening beauty ritual was complete, Rachel told her dads goodnight and fell into her bed with a sigh. The whole day at school had been fine, but the night? The night was weird.

Sam and Finn? Really? She rolled her eyes even though no one was there to see it.

She texted Quinn, worried she may have fallen asleep.

**Quinn:** still awake waiting on you to call me, slow poke

"Took you long enough," Quinn answered.

"You can't rush-"

"I know, I'm teasing."

"So," Rachel trailed. "Are we okay?"

Quinn sighed heavily into the phone. "Of course we are. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just annoyed. Sam and his meddling and Finn with his...wanting." She groaned.

"You have less than nothing to worry about."

"I know. I figured if you were going to run back into Finn's large arms you would have done it with his romantic citrus gesture."

Rachel giggled. "I was tempted!" she teased.

"Well, how could you not be? You two really sizzled together."

They both laughed before the line grew quiet.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I feel like I didn't see you all day."

Rachel frowned; they had two classes and lunch together, plus glee club of course, but she knew what Quinn meant. "I know."

"I miss break."

"I miss it too. But," she perked up, "only four days of school until the weekend!"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. "Basketball game and then your house?"

"Our ritual."

The cheerleader yawned, reflecting on the exhausting practice she'd endured earlier that day. "Baby I'm really tired," she whined.

"Okay. Go to bed. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight."

"Night!"

Moments later, Quinn's phone illuminated.

**Rachel:** no kisses since we went to sleep on Saturday :(

She smirked. _I kissed your cheek when I left yesterday morning._

**Rachel:** hmph, not the same.

She imagined Rachel stomping her foot and laughed. _I know what you mean. We'll find a way to fix that tomorrow ;)_

**Rachel:** I'm holding you at fault if we don't.

_Deal._


	12. Diabolical Plots

**A/N:** This story is off in its own universe after "Never Been Kissed." That is the last episode this story contains spoilers from (except this authors note, which contains spoilers from "Furt"). Happenings in episodes after that are not relevant, and therefore some things will be different. For example, Kurt is still at McKinley, and obviously the revelation of Rachel not sleeping with Jesse played out differently here.

Oh...if you see a message from Finn and it has typos...those are totally intentional. I promise I'm not that stupid.

Major thanks to Pooh for beta reading for me!

...

_January 10, 2011_

**Finn  
** HEY

 **Quinn  
** HEY

 **Finn  
** WATS UP

 **Quinn  
** NOTHING

 **Quinn  
** WHY ARE YOU YELLING?

 **Finn  
** HUH?

 **Quinn  
** turn off your caps lock

 **Finn  
** oh sorry

 **Quinn  
**...

 **Finn  
** so i was thinking that now that you don't want me back that maybe you would help me

 **Quinn  
** right...help you what exactly?

 **Finn  
** you know I want Rachel back

 **Quinn  
** Sam isn't enough? you need 2 special helpers?

 **Finn  
** yeah but u and rachel are friends now so if u were helping me it would be awesome

 **Quinn  
** have you thought about how ridiculous it is that you're asking your ex-girlfriend to help you win back your ex-girlfriend?

 **Finn  
** um, no

 **Quinn  
** and aside from that, you 2 broke up like 2 months ago, why the sudden interest?

 **Finn  
** cuz i miss her

 **Finn  
** and it's not sudden, I brought her stuff when she was sick

 **Quinn  
** yeah I heard all about your orange juice, you really went all out

 **Finn  
** really? :)

 **Quinn  
** anyway

 **Quinn  
** okay, and you think she misses you?

 **Finn  
** yah

 **Quinn  
** why is that?

 **Finn  
** she doesnt talk about me?

 **Quinn  
** just answer the question

Rachel had been watching Quinn's facial expressions for the last minute with amusement. "What are you typing over there? You're supposed to be studying."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Your boyfriend is talking to me," she deadpanned.

"Unless you've recently grown new parts and you're talking to yourself I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Finn."

Rachel groaned. "What does he want?"

"You, apparently."

She heaved a sigh as she moved to sit beside Quinn on the floor.

 **Finn  
** she has to miss me

 **Quinn  
** that's hardly a reason, but okay, I'll humor you

 **Quinn  
** what exactly are you wanting me to do for you?

 **Finn  
** i dunno, talk to her or something

 **Quinn  
** well Finn I talk to her every day, what would you like me to say?

 **Quinn**  
Hey Rachel, congratulations, Finn really loves you and you know you love him too so you should get back together with him like five minutes ago?

 **Finn  
** that would b awesome

"Don't get his hopes up!"

"I'm not!"

 **Quinn  
** I don't think so

 **Finn  
** come on

 **Quinn  
** did you miss the part where you lied to her for months about being a virgin? I think you shot yourself in the foot when that one came out

 **Finn  
** she lied to me to!

 **Quinn  
** too

 **Finn  
** whatever

 **Quinn  
** that's between you two, keep me out of it

 **Quinn  
** Rachel seems happy the way she is so if you want to scheme and plot that's up to you and bottle blond

"Good answer!"

"Well I'm tired of talking to him."

A devious glint flickered in the brunette's eyes. "I'm tired of you talking to him," she murmured, her lips attaching themselves to Quinn's neck.

She tiled her head to the side, relishing the feel of the warm lips now making a path down towards the base of her neck. "Even if I stop talking to him, I think someone told me I was supposed to be studying."

She pulled the collar of Quinn's shirt to the side. "You've earned a break."

Quinn moaned and she felt Rachel grin against her collarbone. "Let me get rid of this. That popping sound is driving me crazy."

 **Finn  
** me and who?

 **Finn  
** hello?

 **Finn  
** u mad?

 **Finn  
** wherd u go?

 **Finn  
** does this mean your not gonna help me?

 **Finn  
** stop ignoring me

 **Quinn  
** for crying out loud chill out!

 **Quinn  
** I wasn't ignoring you and what would I be mad about?

 **Quinn  
** I was talking about you and Sam

 **Quinn  
** I do have other things I'm doing besides talking to you about your ridiculous attempts at winning back someone you didn't even act like you appreciated when you had them

 **Finn  
** I did too! your being mean Quinn!

 **Quinn  
** I'm sure she felt very appreciated when you were complaining to anyone who would listen about how she didn't put out

"He did that?"

"The Beiste thing..."

"Right." She moved her mouth to the left side of Quinn's neck as she straddled Quinn's lap, blocking her view of the screen. "So when is your attention going to be back on me again? Is Finn really more interesting? I don't take well to not being the center of attention."

"He's definitely not."

 **Finn  
** whatever

_Finn is offline._

Quinn felt triumphant. "He left."

Pop. Now she felt deflated. "Seriously?"

 **Sam  
** hey

 **Quinn  
** can't talk

_Quinn is offline._

Quinn slid the laptop across the floor and put her hands on Rachel's hips. "Now, where were we?"

"We were...not Facebooking."

"Right."

Quinn sat forward, away from the edge of the bed she'd been leaning on as she met Rachel's lips with her own. Immediately, her tongue was pleading for entrance at Rachel's lips, which parted as Rachel's tongue met hers eagerly.

"I assume you find this a better use of your time than chatting with Finn," Rachel said, smugly, between kisses.

"I don't know, if you're going to keep stopping to talk..."

"Consider my lips sealed."

Quinn leaned back against the bed, pulling Rachel with her by the back of the neck. "Don't go that far. You should feel free to use those lips for anything but talking." They resumed kissing, alternating between slow and languid and fervently passionate; Rachel gained leverage around Quinn's neck to pull them as close together as possible.

Quinn's phone then rang, causing Rachel to jump; their teeth bumped together roughly.

"Ow," Quinn pouted.

Rachel sat back on her heels. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She stretched for her phone. "Sam? REALLY?" She huffed.

The diva crossed her arms. "This is getting to be absurd. Answer it."

Quinn groaned. "I don't want to talk to him," she whined. She mumbled something that sounded like "twatswatter" and Rachel looked at her impatiently with a raised brow. "Hello?" she all but hissed.

"Why'd you leave so fast?"

"I said I couldn't talk."

"Well what are you doing?"

"Reading The Anarchist's Cookbook. I don't have much time left to finish this little experiment so multi-tasking was out of the question." Silence. Quinn sighed. "I'm studying with Rachel."

Oops. Rachel's eyes nearly popped out as she considered the line of questioning that was about to commence.

"Perfect! That's actually why I was-"

"Sam, stop. I just talked to Finn. I'm not partaking in this. This is stupid."

"Whatever. I can hear you rolling your eyes through the phone. But what's her deal? I thought Finn was gonna cry when her Facebook said she wasn't single anymore. Why would she put that? Wouldn't she tell everyone who'd listen if she had somebody new?"

She coughed. "I don't know. And I'm not even gonna comment on you saying you could hear an eyeroll."

"Uh, okay."

While the line was quiet, Rachel stared at Quinn inquisitively. She shrugged.

"He's not saying anything?" Rachel whispered.

The blond rolled her eyes and shook her head before sighing. "As exciting as this conversation is-"

"Sorry. I'm not very good at multi-tasking. So, like, she's not dating someone else?"

She stifled a laugh. "You really expect me to talk about this right now?"

"Oh. Right. You're with her."

"Yes." _And also_ _ **with**_ _her_ , she finished mentally, already tired of the boys' plotting.

"What are you studying anyway?"

"French. I have to go now, have fun concocting diabolical plots."

"But you're in Span-" _Beep._

"Clever, Quinn."

"It's not untrue. There were French things happening. And he's certainly not gonna figure out what kind of joke I was making." She smirked, proud of herself.

"I think it would be ill-advised in present company to use the blond joke currently tempting the tip of my tongue."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Very funny. He's not a real blond anyway, so, ha. Blame his density on something else." She stuck her tongue out for emphasis, then snickered to herself.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about when I asked him if he was gay, he came back at me and said his big secret was that he put lemon juice in his hair."

"Now look who's lying to who."

"We're not lying! He didn't come right out and ask."

Rachel gave Quinn the side-eye. "And if he did, you'd just tell him?" Her tone made it clear that she was already aware of the answer.

"Okay, no, but it's not like I'm lying to my best friend or anything, I don't owe him an explanation."

"True."

"I can't believe he hasn't asked though. He should have gaydar shouldn't he?"

"Perhaps he hasn't honed his skills yet," Rachel responded with a light laugh.

"Noob." She reflected momentarily. "Uh, not that I can talk."

"In any case, I think your pregnancy provides you a certain amount of insurance in the sexuality department." She tensed.

"Every time you say the word 'pregnant' or 'pregnancy' or 'baby' you look at me like I'm about to shoot laser beams out of my eyeballs."

Rachel giggled despite herself. "I don't want to offend you."

"You're not going to offend me. Unless you make MILF jokes, but even then it would probably still be more funny than offensive." She snickered, but Rachel still looked uncomfortable. "I'm not in denial or anything. Seriously. I spent all summer moping, I dealt, I'm good. Well, maybe I'll never be good. But it's okay to talk about," she stopped herself, considering something. "Just not at school, those morons can be in denial all they want," she clarified with a sideways grin.

"Okay," she acquiesced.

"Girls, dinner!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Too bad," Rachel halfheartedly complained.

"Aw, filled your tofurkey quota for the week? It's only Thursday," she teased with a wink.

"Your vegan jokes are SO funny," she deadpanned. "I had been hoping to progress with our activities from before your phone call, but clearly it was not to be." She breezed out the door, then looked back. "Close your mouth and come on, blondie."

...

 **Rachel  
** I think you might be addicted

 **Rachel  
** there's no way you've been home more than 5 minutes and you're already here

 **Quinn  
** look who's talking

 **Quinn  
** there's no way I've been gone more than 10 minutes and you're already here

 **Rachel  
** touche

 **Quinn  
** maybe I just signed on because I knew you'd be here ;)

 **Rachel  
** such a charmer with your illicit Facebook rendezvous

 **Quinn  
** illicit huh?

 **Rachel  
** I meant covert!

 **Quinn  
** uh huh

 **Quinn  
** so what are you wearing? ;)

 **Rachel  
** the same thing I was wearing when you left.

 **Quinn  
** you're no fun. you said it was an illicit rendezvous.

 **Rachel  
** hehe =P

 **Quinn  
** oh goody, Finn's online! I give it 2 minutes before this isn't your only chat window

 **Rachel  
** didn't even take that long, it's already begun

 **Rachel  
** he is really doubling his efforts as of late

 **Quinn  
** maybe he senses that you are slipping away from his giant grasp

 **Rachel  
** I believe the slipping is done and occurred quite some time ago ;)

 **Quinn  
** :)

 **Quinn  
** what's he saying?

 **Rachel  
** he's reciting Shakespearean sonnets and professing his deepest desires for my affections

 **Quinn  
** oh really? which sonnet?

 **Rachel  
** the one that goes "roses are red, violets are blue, I miss you, and I miss your boobs too"

 **Quinn  
** hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha 

**Quinn  
** tell me you're kidding

 **Rachel  
** if only I were so eloquently spoken on my own

 **Quinn  
** oh man, I guess I'd better get cracking on my poetry skills or you're going to slip through the cracks for me too

 **Rachel  
** yes, time's a wasting and you're certainly not my only interest

 **Quinn  
** roses are red, violets are blue, I haven't seen your boobs, but I'm sure I'd miss them too

 **Rachel  
** I'm swooning.

 **Quinn  
** how could you not be? that was a masterpiece.

 **Rachel  
** you've truly missed your calling as a writer for greeting card companies.

 **Quinn  
** :( guess I'll have to save all the real gems for you then

 **Rachel  
** I eagerly await your next observation of my anatomy. by the way, to be fair, Finn has not seen them either.

 **Quinn  
** okay, I don't need to know anything about your...activities with him

 **Rachel  
** just didn't want you to think you were at a disadvantage.

 **Quinn  
** roses are red, violets are blue, you have great legs for someone under five foot two.

 **Rachel  
** if you weren't so clever you'd be in trouble for the short joke ;)

 **Quinn  
** I never get in trouble! :)

 **Rachel  
** we'll see about that ;)

 **Rachel  
** oops, 5 minutes behind my night time schedule. call you in a bit.

 **Quinn  
** and by "bit" you mean 45 minutes

 **Rachel  
** roughly. :)

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** had a productive evening and is eagerly anticipating the weekend!  
 **-Santana Lopez** I have an enchanted closet with a direct pathway to Narnia that's got your name on it.  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** again? you're lacking in the originality department lately. It seems my only destinations are now Narnia and Israel.  
 **-Brittany S. Pierce** you better ask her to go to Israel this time, it's going to get crowded in your closet San. you said we couldn't come out and now Rachel's gonna come in. that's 3 people. **  
**-Finn Hudson I'd go to Narnia with you Rachel **  
**-Rachel Barbra Berry ... **  
**-Santana Lopez fuck you all **  
-Brittany S. Pierce** again? but I just left

 **Santana  
** delete that status of yours or so help me I will sneak into your bedroom like a ninja and make sure you never post another one

 **Rachel  
** I would love to see your attempts at ninja skills.

 **Santana  
** seriously, please delete it

 **Rachel  
** why?

 **Santana  
** really? did you read the comments?

 **Rachel  
** yes, and?

 **Santana  
** HELLO, do I have to spell it out for you Oompa?

 **Rachel  
** very well, I deleted it. consider yourself fortunate that I possess a greater sense of compassion than you, as I feel certain you would not return the courtesy.

 **Santana  
** yes I would.

_Santana is offline.  
Rachel is offline._

Quinn looked impatiently at the clock as she flung herself onto her bed. Though the Christmas break had been only two weeks, it was evidently just enough to get her out of the routine of balancing school, glee club, Cheerios, and actually having a life. Balancing just Cheerios with having a life (that now included a girlfriend) was easy, and she now felt like she was out of shape and out of practice. Her limbs felt like lead and she was longing for the weekend.

Just as her eyes began to sting with the familiar burn of exhaustion and threatened to close, her phone rang. "Are you all beautified now?"

"Are you implying that I was not beautiful before?" Rachel played on the other end.

"I think implying that would make me a liar."

Rachel laughed lightly. "So, did you happen to see my Facebook status before you left?"

Quinn furrowed her brow, thinking the question odd. "No..." she trailed. "Do I need to go look?"

"You needn't bother. I have already removed it."

"Explain."

When Rachel sighed, Quinn got comfortable and settled under the covers; the forthcoming explanation was going to be long.

"The status itself was not the issue; it was a mere reflection on the evening and a statement regarding my excitement for the weekend. However, the comments that followed developed in a rather bizarre manner."

"Okay."

"Santana commented, as usual, with what she felt to be a grandiose statement of wit that was along the lines of sending me to Narnia in a closet," she paused as Quinn clearly held the phone away to disguise a snicker, "and I commented on her lack of originality. Then Brittany chimes in and comments on how Santana should want me in Israel instead, because the closet is getting full." Quinn coughed. "Then Finn says 'oh Rachel, I'll go to Narnia with you,' and Santana says eff you all. I thought nothing of it until she, meaning Santana, then proceeded to message me and request that I remove the entire thing."

"Why?"

"I gather that she was not pleased with the nature of the conversation, Quinn."

"Doesn't everyone know that her and Brittany are having sex?"

Rachel dropped the phone. "WHAT?" she exclaimed after recovering it from the floor.

"Well I guess that answers my question."

"Clearly I was unaware of their...liaisons."

"Yeah. I don't know much about it and I don't really care to, but I think that's been going on for most of high school."

"I see. I fail to understand the appeal of casual sex."

"Well, I don't think either of them is a stranger to that, but maybe if Santana's trying to hide something it's more than that."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you thinking about Cheetos?" Quinn mused.

"What? No. You know I don't eat simulated cheese products."

"What are you thinking then?"

"I'm thinking that you and I are not the only secret lesbians in town anymore, Quinn!"

"I think maybe they beat us to it."

Rachel scoffed. "Timing is irrelevant. You know what I meant."

"Okay, yes, I did. But so?"

"We have to find out!"

"Why?"

"They could be powerful allies, Quinn."

"Oooh, and together, the four of us could plant a rainbow flag on the North Pole and declare Planet Lesbo?"

"You're not taking me seriously," Rachel pouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm just playing."

"It's okay. I simply find this situation intriguing."

"I guess the idea of Santana doing something other than fucking someone is novel."

"Language!"

"That's what she calls it," she defended lamely. "So what are you plotting over there? I know you're already up to something."

"I think we should try to get to the bottom of this!"

"How are we going to do that? Ninja stealth and spy tactics?"

"What's with you Cheerios and ninjas?" Rachel wondered. "Anyways, I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't tell Santana about us to try to coax the truth out of her."

"I hadn't planned to, but she would clearly be comfortable with the idea of les-"

"No," Quinn interrupted gently. "Just because she wouldn't be homophobic doesn't mean she couldn't somehow use the information to her advantage somehow. I'm still higher in the pyramid and you're still," she paused, hesitant to continue, "RuPaul. But not to me, obviously."

"I understand that you were not attempting to insult me, Quinn. We have clearly moved beyond such nicknames." She sighed, resigned. "I won't tell her anything."

Quinn exploded with laughter. "You know what I just thought of?"

"What?"

"Half of the glee club is gay. Or doing gay things. You, me, Kurt, Sam, and now Brittany and Santana." She was laughing so hard she could barely finish her sentence.

Rachel snickered, then laughed until her body shook and her stomach hurt. "I believe my fathers would be highly amused."

"What are the odds?"

"Well, if it is to believed that one in ten people is gay, then-"

"I was kidding baby."

"Oh."

The cheerleader yawned loudly. "I gotta get to sleep."

Rachel caught her yawn. "Me too. I have a quiz in first period."

"Goodnight, Rach."

"Goodnight." She made a dramatic, playful kissing sound into the phone.

Quinn giggled. "Bye."

"Bye."

Quinn shut her eyes, mentally preparing for a hectic Friday filled with a test, a quiz, Cheerios practice, glee practice (which, admittedly, was nothing to stress over), and a basketball game. She penciled "plotting with Rachel" in and envisioned the outline Rachel would probably have in hand first thing in the morning...complete with stickers and color coding. She smiled widely before attempting to close off her mind for sleep.

In her own bedroom, Rachel was gathering supplies. Finn and Sam would soon not be the only ones concocting diabolical plots. **  
**


	13. Just the Way I Want You Back

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. This chapter is a bit of a set-up for the next, which is under way.

...

Quinn was running. Running, for crying out loud, and Cheerios practice was already over; something about that felt so, so wrong. But there she was, traipsing through the halls of school like Sue Sylvester was behind her with a megaphone shouting about waterboarding or Hepatitis or other "hard" things.

What was _really_ hard was having to full-on sprint to glee club every day thanks to Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, and their twatswatting. Finn had hardly spoken a word to her for two weeks since he tried (and failed) to recruit her for his plan to get Rachel back, but he had made certain that the seat next to Rachel was his. Of course, Rachel would always move once Quinn arrived, but that was beside the point. The point was that Finn was annoying.

Quinn guessed her speed must be improving, as on this particular day, only Rachel, Santana, and Brittany were present in the room when she arrived.

"Where is everybody?" she panted.

Santana quirked a brow. "Uh, did you just run?"

"Of course not," Quinn defended lamely, moving to sit down. "Hi," she greeted Rachel, who was seated on the opposite side of the room from the other girls.

"Why doesn't Quinn sit with us anymore?" Brittany wondered.

"Berry is recruiting her for the troll club."

"Trolls are awesome. Why do you call her that to be mean? She doesn't even have neon hair. Rachel, do you have a little gem for a belly button?"

Santana sighed. "Because, Brit, I'm not talking about troll dolls. Those are awesome, and I think their hair would be an improvement over RuPaul's style."

"But you said Rachel was hot."

"I'm only hot for you, Brit," Santana whispered, looking around the room.

Quinn whipped her head around, eyes wide; Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times. Just as she formulated what she was sure was a stellar response, Mr. Schuester breezed into the room.

"Hey guys! Whoa, where is everybody?"

Brittany looked around the room. "Oh, all the boys are gone."

"Right..." Mr. Schuester trailed. "And Tina and Mercedes."

Mercedes and Tina made their way into the room. "We're here, Mr. Schue!" they greeted simultaneously.

Quinn leaned closer to Rachel, her lips nearly touching the other girl's ear. "You totally took notes on Santana and Brittany just then, didn't you?" she whispered.

Rachel shivered at the near contact, then straightened her shoulders with pride and smirked. "Perhaps."

"I'm still waiting to hear about this genius plan of yours."

"Yet you've gone nearly two weeks without so much as an inquiry regarding its progress until now."

"I knew you'd tell me when you had something to tell. Or when your highlighters dried out."

"You are correct."

"Okay," Mr. Schuester interrupted loudly. "Does anyone have any idea where all the guys are?"

"Right here, Mr. Schue," Finn greeted as he entered, the rest of the boys in tow.

"You should ask for a million dollars, Mr. Schue," Brittany suggested, causing him to look at her strangely as the guys continued to file in. "You said Tina and Mercedes were missing, then they walked in. You asked where the guys were, then they walked in. So if you wish for a million dollars, maybe it will walk in."

"Noted," he said. "Finn, uh, what's with the..." he stopped, making a gesture at Finn's hair.

Finn's hair had enough gel in it to reflect the ceiling lights, Quinn noted. And it was almost...curly. "Seriously. Danny Zuko called and said he wanted his grease back."

"Your musical reference was noted and appreciated," Rachel quipped.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, if it's okay with you, we've prepared something that we wanted to perform before we got started today," Finn mumbled.

Mr. Schuester looked positively elated. "Of course!"

Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Artie moved into place, looking wildly uncomfortable, and Kurt took a seat.

"Not a boy today?" Mercedes asked.

"You'll understand after you witness this monstrosity. I'm ashamed to have been associated with costuming," he explained with a dismissive hand wave and eye roll.

Finn gave Brad a nod and the music began.

What followed could really only be accurately described as a monstrosity of hysterical proportions, just as Kurt had said, Rachel mused. Before her, the vast majority of the male glee club members were currently giving a rousing rendition of a mash-up of "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars and 'N Sync's "I Want You Back," complete with pitiful choreography, matching outfits, and an excess of hair gel.

Quinn was torn between amusement and annoyance. The intentions behind this performance were clear, but it was all simply too ridiculous to not laugh at. Despite that, Finn giving Rachel moon-eyes while singing about how perfect she is was pretty nauseating; she reconsidered her stance on informing Sam of she and Rachel's relationship in order to put an end to the shenanigans, though she doubted he was a major factor in the concoction of this plan.

Artie moved in front of Brittany and Santana, directing lyrics at the blonde. Santana scoffed and began examining her cuticles; Brittany danced in her chair, leading to Santana elbowing her in the ribs.

Rachel passed through a full range of emotions, beginning with amusement, to confusion, to annoyance, to what was now complete rage. As the mash-up drew to a close, she groaned and shifted in her chair so that she was practically leaning on Quinn.

Rachel was seething, and Quinn noticed. "You okay?"

Before she could answer, Finn grabbed a chair from another row and set it next to Rachel's chair. "Did you like it?"

The diva turned to look at him. "I can't say that it was one of the more enjoyable performances I've witnessed, Finn."

"It was for you," he explained.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell when you were staring at me."

Quinn snickered.

"I thought you'd like it, Rach."

"And why is that?"

"I was trying to be romantic."

"Oh, yes! It's astoundingly romantic to hear my ex-boyfriend serenade me about how he finds me amazing just as I am and how he wants me back so desperately!" Rachel's voice steadily increased in volume to a shout, and Finn was beginning to shrink back in his seat; everyone in the room was paying attention now. "In fact, I can hardly control my emotions right now because I'm just so _elated_ that you, the guy who never stood up for me to anyone and didn't find much of anything about me perfect with the exception of my breasts, just pulled off such an epically romantic gesture! Oh, and we mustn't forget your secretive dalliances with Santana! Can you see me swooning?"

"But I love you," he defended.

"Oh, well then, consider us reunited! I'm not sure where along the line within the past two months I've conveyed the signal that I have any interest whatsoever in rekindling our romance, so allow me to be clear: we are NOT getting back together, Finn. Not now, not ever. We parted ways amicably and your efforts are straining what I had hoped would be a friendship."

"Um, guys, can we-"

Rachel rose from her chair. "Mr. Schuester, please allow me to finish. As for the rest of you, you are equally guilty. Boys, your mindless acquiescence to aid with this asinine performance is an indicator of how willing you are to simply accept what you are told and do nothing of your own accord. Everyone in this room has picked on me at some point or another. Some of you have changed," she looked at Quinn, "some of you have gotten worse," she glared at Santana, "and some of you just...suck! You think you can continue to make fun of me, degrade my drive and talents, and I'll just keep brushing it off and everything will be just fine. Well, congratulations Finn, you have succeeded in pushing me to my breaking point with your gesture. You can all make your jokes about how amazing the silence is without me now." She stormed out.

Santana groaned. "Does she ever use less than a hundred and fifty words?"

"You're a moron," Quinn told Finn before heading out of the room.

"Maybe I should have explained that I was trying to do my hair like that JC guy in 'N Sync," she heard Finn say.

As Rachel wandered down the hallway, she reflected that her storm out felt a bit lackluster; she was rusty, and made a note to (jokingly) blame Quinn for keeping her in a perpetually good mood as of late.

"Hey!" a voice called down the hall.

She slowed down her stride and smiled halfheartedly. "Quinn."

The cheerleader caught up—this running at school thing was really going to have to stop—and placed a hand on Rachel's back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said genuinely.

"Are you sure? Cause the yelling and the storming out don't exactly say fine to me."

"I admit I perhaps overreacted slightly, however, I saw an opportunity and seized it."

"An opportunity to what?"

"To tell everyone that I do not just forget their insults and mistreatment of me."

"Did something happen?"

"Something's always happening. But no, nothing out of the ordinary. I simply grew tired of rolling my eyes and keeping my mouth shut about it. Finn in particular is driving me insane."

"I'm proud of you."

"Is that so?"

"It's so."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of racing Finn to glee club, and because maybe someone else in that room will realize what they're missing out on by picking on you instead of getting to know you like I did."

Rachel laughed cynically. "I hope not." Quinn looked confused, so she continued. "I seem to recall you developing a romantic interest, so I'm uncertain whether I want anyone else getting to know me 'like you did.' Fending off Finn is quite enough."

"Point taken," she laughed. "I think we should go."

"Where?"

"Wherever. Just to make them think you're not coming back."

"Where will they think you've gone?"

"Well, I'm in the bathroom comforting my friend Rachel who's sobbing uncontrollably."

"You're such a good _friend_ ," she teased. She grabbed Quinn's hand, lacing their fingers; the school day was over and the hallway was deserted.

"I try."

As they walked into the parking lot, neither one of them noticed Sam watching from the doorway of the boys' bathroom.

...

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** January 24 at 6:08pm

Im sorry about earlier. I can change.

**Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Finn Hudson** January 24 at 8:01pm

Finn, the only thing I hope you'll change is the hairstyle you chose for your performance. It was atrocious and would be a significant distraction in any future competitions.

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** January 24 at 8:08pm

you dont want me to change...so you're giving me a chance?

**Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Finn Hudson** January 24 at 8:11pm

No, Finn. I don't want you to change because it will not help.

**Rachel  
** hey friend! ;)

**Quinn  
** haha, hi :)

**Quinn  
** I have a genius plan

**Quinn  
** you're gonna love me for this

**Rachel  
** I'm going to?

**Quinn  
** yep.

**Rachel  
** I'm listening. well, reading. go on.

**Quinn  
** after looking over your color-coded Santana and Brittany manifesto, impressive btw, I came up with an idea

**Quinn  
** we're going to invite them to spend the night at your house Friday night.

**Rachel  
** you're sacrificing an evening of my fathers being out of town to attempt to get to the bottom of this?

**Quinn  
** they'll still be gone Saturday, you're all mine then ;)

**Quinn  
** but yes.

**Rachel  
** how noble

**Quinn  
** don't act like you're not pleased. I can practically see you bouncing in your chair.

**Rachel  
** you know me too well. and you know I love scheming. this may or may not have been quite enthralling for the last 2 weeks.

**Rachel  
** but just how do you intend to convince them to come over to Rachel Manhands Berry's house?

**Quinn  
** you know that bottle of liquor I stole from Puck's new year's party that's stashed under your bed? that's how.

**Quinn  
** also, your hands aren't manly. I like them.

**Rachel  
** are you implying that we are going to use alcohol to coerce the truth out of them?

**Quinn  
** of course not!

**Quinn  
** but Santana is a VERY talkative drunk ;)

**Rachel  
** we're evil.

**Quinn  
** no...you're just nosy and I just like making you happy ;)

**Rachel  
** fair enough :) routine time, call soon!

**Quinn  
** setting my timer for 45 minutes :P

_Rachel is offline._

Forty-four minutes later, the phone rang.

"You're improving! You've shaved a whole MINUTE off your time!"

"I try."

"Okay, so, I was thinking, we probably need to not invite Brittany and Santana over to your house Friday."

"Why?"

"What's the date on Friday?"

"January twenty-eighth."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't. I thought you did when you made the suggestion."

"Well, no!"

"That's a relief."

"Don't be silly, Rach. I'm not going to forget our one month anniversary. One _year_ , when I'm bored with you, that's another story..." she joked, earning a laugh.

"I'll remember that."

"Aww, I'm just playing. So...Friday night, us night. Saturday night, Operation Drag Santana and Brittany Kicking and Screaming Out of the Closet?"

"Sounds like an excellent weekend."

"Well, Friday moreso than Saturday," Quinn offered.

"I'll make your sacrifice worthwhile, baby."

"You will, huh? How are you going to do that?"

"I'm sure I can think of something."

...


	14. Plans and Other Things

**A/N:** This story is finally going to be pushing the T rating here; no smut really, but we're definitely out of the K+ territory we'd been hanging out in. There's an F-bomb and another swear word or two. FYI. Anyway, I had thought about making one REALLY long chapter, but I decided to split this from the Brittany and Santana sleepover, so I'll post that tomorrow.

...

_January 28, 2011_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** Best month ever :)  
 **-Finn Hudson** I thought December was your favorite month, cause of haunakah and your birthday  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** I believe you're referring to Hanukkah? And December IS my favorite month; I was referring to a duration of time as opposed to a calendar month.  
 **-Santana Lopez** Commenting on statuses after Diva Storm 2011 the other day? Ballsy, Hudson.  
 **-Quinn Fabray** You're one to talk, S

**Quinn Fabray** is looking forward to this weekend :)  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** oh really? why? :)  
 **-Santana Lopez** 'Cause she gets to see me, obviously. And you, I guess.  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** that comment was remarkably lacking in your usual acidity  
 **-Santana Lopez** I just don't want you killing or maiming me in my sleep tomorrow, Berry.  
 **-Mercedes Jones** you 2? sleeping in the same general area? is this real life?  
 **-Santana Lopez** I asked myself the same question  
 **-Quinn Fabray** Quinn Fabray's status chatroom is now closed for the evening, thank you, don't come again

**Rachel  
** get off Facebook and get over here!

**Quinn  
** sorry, just packing up my keytar

**Rachel  
** your keytar?

**Quinn  
** yep, I'm planning a romantic serenade with keytar accompaniment before I drop to one knee and propose marriage all before I even come in the front door

**Rachel  
** I'm swooning at the mere thought. If you do that, I'll have to tackle you right then and there and have my way with you

**Quinn  
** have your way with me huh? don't tempt me

**Rachel  
** :)

**Quinn  
** roses are red, violets are blue, instead of 25, can we make it 22?

**Rachel  
** hahahahahaha!

**Rachel  
** I'm really laughing

**Quinn  
** is that a no? ;)

**Rachel  
** that's not a very ambitious goal, you sure you want me? ;)

**Quinn  
** 18?

**Rachel**  
just get over here :)

_Quinn is offline.  
Rachel is offline._

As Quinn walked up the sidewalk at Rachel's house, her phone buzzed in her pocket. _  
_

**Rachel:** I'm cooking. Front door is unlocked, just come in. :)

**Quinn:** Afraid to answer because I may have a keytar?

**Rachel:** Very funny.

**Quinn:** Smells good. What's cooking?

**Rachel:** Stop pretending to be creepy and hurry up.

"Who's pretending?" Quinn joked as she entered the kitchen.

Rachel jumped and placed her hand on her chest. "You scared me!" she huffed.

Quinn plastered on an innocent smile. "But I brought flowers."

"Pink and orange, a thoughtful throwback." She took the flowers and kissed the other girl sweetly. "Will you stir that while I put these in a vase?"

"Mmm, spaghetti. And meat sauce! You made meat!"

"Of course. I do realize my soy crumbles are not as desirable to everyone else. I made that sauce myself, hence all the stirring and simmering."

"Well well, should I start calling you Julia then?" Rachel looked at her blankly. "Julia Child?"

The light bulb turned on. "Oh," she said sheepishly. "No, I believe she specializes in French cuisine, Quinn."

"Well, you have some-"

"French skills, I know," she finished for her.

"Old joke, huh?"

Rachel giggled. "A little. Still cute, though."

Quinn stuck out her lip in a pout, causing the other girl to seize it between her own lips, then kiss her passionately. "Hi, Quinn."

"Hi, Rachel."

"That's a proper greeting, for future reference," she played, winking.

"Noted."

...

"You cooked, I did dishes. Now what?"

"Oh, do our evenings together now require a plan?"

Quinn laughed. "Require? No. Usually include thanks to you? Yes."

"Are you complaining?"

"Never."

"I didn't think so." Rachel stepped closer to Quinn, pinning her against the kitchen counter.

"Is this in your plan?" she queried, bringing their lips together.

"Among other things," Rachel confessed, threading her fingers through blonde hair.

"Other things?"

"Would you rather be told than shown, Quinn?"

"Nope."

Rachel shuffled her feet, wedging her right leg between Quinn's and pressing their bodies back together. "I didn't think so."

"I like your plans so far."

"Mmmhmm," she agreed into Quinn's mouth. She slid her hands under Quinn's shirt to rest on her lower back as Quinn placed on hand in her hair and the other (firmly) on her butt. Moments later, Rachel felt a vibration pressing firmly between her legs; she let out a yelp and jumped.

Quinn giggled. "Sorry. Phone." She removed it from her pocket to silence it and glanced at the caller ID. "This boy has the worst timing."

"Finn?"

"No, Sam," she groaned, setting the phone on the counter. "Now, where were we?"

"Moving this to the couch?"

"I like the sound of that."

"But I feel compelled to brush my teeth, first, I must admit. I'm feeling rather...garlicky," Rachel confessed, earning a giggle.

"At least we were both garlicky."

After a very thorough session of tooth brushing, the duo returned downstairs to the sound of Quinn's phone chirping in the kitchen. She sighed, going to fetch the device. She sighed again, more heavily, as she noted that she had three new text messages.

**Sam:** I need to talk to you

**Sam:** and I know you screened my call

**Sam:** so text me back

**Quinn:** what do we need to talk about?

**Sam:** Rachel

"Are you going to be on the phone all night?"

"No, but I'd like to shut him up so I don't have to hear it."

Rachel entered the kitchen. "What does he want?"

"Apparently he wants to talk about you."

**Quinn:** again? is Finn ever going to give up?

**Sam:** not Finn and Rachel, you and Rachel

Quinn felt her stomach knot itself. "He says me and you, not you and Finn," she relayed.

**Quinn:** stop being cryptic and get to the point

**Sam:** I saw you guys holding hands the other day

The knot in her stomach tightened, and Rachel scooted closer to keep an eye on the conversation.

**Quinn:** so? she was upset

**Sam:** she didn't look very upset. what's going on?

"What should I say?"

"Play dumb!"

**Quinn:** with what?

**Sam:** don't play dumb

"Shit," Quinn muttered.

"Quinn!"

"Sorry."

**Quinn:** just come out with it

**Sam:** maybe you should "come out" with it

**Quinn:** funny

**Sam:** I'm serious. are you 2 a thing now? is that why you hang out all the time now?

"What should I say?"

Rachel sighed. "I think you should tell him."

"Really?"

"He trusted you with his secret."

**Quinn:** yes

**Sam:** I knew it

**Quinn:** yeah after you saw it. did you tell anyone?

**Sam:** of course not! why would I?

**Quinn:** because you have a big gay crush on Finn?

**Sam:** I DO NOT. plus you didn't tell anyone about me, so I wouldn't do that

**Quinn:** well, please don't say anything.

**Sam:** I won't. I promise.

**Quinn:** thanks. I can't talk now though, I'm at her house

**Sam:** get some

**Quinn:** har har

**Sam:** good night!

"Well, that went better than expected."

"Yes, who would've thought your gay ex-boyfriend would be so understanding about having a gay ex-girlfriend?"

"Good point," she said through laughter. "I guess I expected him to take it okay, but I just liked having you all to myself."

"Me too," Rachel admitted. "Now come on. Let's spend tonight like we spent the better parts of the last month."

"Making out while South of Nowhere is on in the background?"

"Yes, exactly that."

...

Pajamas were on, the lights were off, and South of Nowhere was playing in the background, unwatched as usual.

"Rachel," Quinn breathed, trying to put a small amount of distance between their faces. "I have to tell you something."

"You're breaking up with me?"

Quinn scoffed, shifting to lean on her elbow. "What? No!"

Rachel let out a big breath. "Good. I was only half-serious anyway."

"You shouldn't think that at all."

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Never mind," she said, shifting her weight back on top of the smaller girl and their lips back together.

"Whatever you say." With that, Rachel moved quickly to roll over on top.

"Have we gotten those 'other' things you mentioned yet?"

"We're getting there."

Rachel slid a hand up Quinn's shirt, trailing her nails up the hot skin of her ribcage before coming to rest atop her bra. "Is this okay?"

"Mmm," Quinn moaned into her mouth.

"Changed my mind." Rachel leaned back on her heels, sitting up and pulling Quinn up with her. Quickly, she removed her hand from under the shirt and used it to remove the garment completely. "Still okay?"

"No. You're overdressed," Quinn explained, removing Rachel's tanktop to match their state of undress. "Better."

"Good." She slid her feet out from under her and in front of her, halfway wrapping them around Quinn's waist. "One more," she quipped, reaching for the other girl's bra clasp as her mouth attached to her neck. Quinn mimicked the behavior and pulled Rachel back on top of her, pressing their lips together urgently.

Their tongues continued dueling, hands roaming up and down heated skin hungrily. Quinn felt uncertain as to where exactly this was going, but realized she really didn't care and would just let Rachel stay in control of the situation. When the girl atop her pressed firmly between her legs with her thigh, she felt immensely thankful she'd changed from jeans to boxer shorts.

"Still good?" Rachel asked, repeating her pressing movements.

"Uh huh." She reached her hands to press firmly on Rachel's lower back, increasing the pressure between them, earning her a moan of appreciation. She lifted her leg slightly to meet Rachel's thrusts. Her pace quickened, and they were both soon breathing rapidly amidst other sounds that made Quinn immensely thankful they were alone in the house. As she felt a hot sensation traveling from her abdomen, she was pretty sure she knew what was coming. As it hit her, Rachel moaned loudly and breathed something she almost swore sounded like "fuck" before she started shaking mildly.

"Whoa," Quinn breathed.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, running a hand through Quinn's hair.

"Your plans were good. As usual."

Rachel laughed. "I thought you may think so." She rolled to the side, placing her head on Quinn's shoulder and an arm across her stomach. "Did you..."

"Yeah. Um, I mean, I never have before, but I'm pretty sure I definitely did."

"What? Never?"

"Nope."

"I feel honored."

"Yeah, now I'm thinking I was missing out all that time with my under the shirt over the bra rule."

"You were just saving it for me," Rachel teased.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Sort of. For somebody that I loved."

Rachel propped herself up on her elbow. "Oh?"

"That's what I was going to say earlier."

"That you didn't want to have an orgasm with someone you didn't love?"

Quinn laughed again. "No, jerk."

"OH," Rachel said loudly, realization hitting her.

"Yeah..."

"Quinn?"

"What?"

"I'm pretty much head over heels in love with you, so, you know, no need to sit there feeling anxious."

"Head over heels huh?"

"It's true."

"I love you, Rachel." She threaded a hand through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

A few moments later, Rachel spoke up. "Are you sure you want Brittany and Santana to come over? Because I don't see how that could possibly be better than tonight was."

"It probably won't be. But we do have plans," she said with a wink.

"Yes, and our plans are very, very good."


	15. Toxic

**A/N:** Took longer than I said it would, sorry. Writer's block. It may be helpful for you to watch the music video for "Toxic" by Britney Spears, but I guess you don't HAVE to...

* * *

_January 29, 2011_

**Sam  
** so can I call you Lezlie now?

**Quinn**  
can I call you Gaylord?

**Sam  
** okay, no Lezlie

**Sam  
** so? can I get some details now or what?

**Quinn  
** what exactly do you want to know?

**Sam  
** well first of all, how long have you been a lesbian?

**Quinn  
** how long have you been gay?

**Sam  
** I don't have an exact date, I dunno

**Quinn  
** then why would you ask me that?

**Sam  
** are you going to say anything that doesn't end in a question mark?

**Quinn  
** only if you're nice

**Sam  
** okay, so then, when did you and Rachel get to be a thing?

**Quinn  
** I guess we became a "thing" right when Christmas break started

**Quinn  
** but I liked her for a little while before that

**Sam  
** I just can't believe you went from hating her to getting it on with her

**Quinn  
** getting it on? really?

**Sam  
** uh, still a guy...

**Quinn  
** right

**Sam  
** are you going to make me interview you or what?

**Quinn  
** okay fine, I will just tell you the story

**Quinn  
** we got to be friends after you and I broke up and we started hanging out all the time. I had already suspected I was gay since the summer (sorry, but you did it to me too), so then I realized once I stopped harassing Rachel all the time, I kind of liked her

**Quinn  
** then I realized I REALLY liked her, and when I suspected she may have felt the same, I just came out and told her. so then we had about 2 weeks where we were just, I don't know, going along without a title before we made it "official" a month ago as of yesterday

**Sam  
** your anniversary, how cute

**Quinn  
** you're just bitter because you don't have an anniversary with someone

**Sam  
** I'm not bitter!

**Quinn  
** maybe Finn will come around one day...you know, if you get him good and drunk

**Sam  
** I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON FINN

**Quinn  
** okay ;)

**Sam  
** I don't!

**Sam  
** changing the subject

**Sam  
** what are you doing today?

**Quinn  
** I'm actually still at Rachel's, but she's doing her singing thing so here I am

**Sam  
** go figure

**Quinn  
** "success takes no breaks, Quinn" she said

**Sam  
** haha

**Quinn  
** what are you up to?

**Sam  
** I'm about to go to finn's for a call of duty marathon

**Quinn  
** what was it you said to me yesterday? oh yeah...

**Quinn  
** GET SOME

**Quinn  
** hahahahahahahhahahaha

**Sam  
** I'm leaving you to laugh with yourself now

_Sam is offline._

**Santana  
** hey Q, Treasure Trail have an exciting evening of musical chairs and pin the tail on the donkey planned for her first slumber party?

**Quinn  
** you're hilarious, how can you handle yourself?

**Santana  
** it's a gift

**Santana  
** but seriously, is this gonna be lame? 'cause you're kind of a prude and she's manhands, so you know. Saturday nights are valuable.

**Quinn  
** can you like, not be such a bitch when you come over here later? and try to be nice to Rachel for the first time EVER?

**Santana  
** I still don't know when this whole "Rachel" thing started for you, but I don't like it.

**Quinn  
** I really don't care

**Santana  
** I'll TRY

**Santana  
** but I'm not calling her Rachel

**Quinn  
** "Berry" will be fine

**Santana  
** and wait, "come over here," YOU'RE ALREADY THERE?

**Quinn  
** so?

**Santana  
** you're ridiculous

**Santana  
** there better be liquor.

**Santana Lopez** better not have bedazzled pajamas when she wakes up tomorrow. **  
** **-Brittany S. Pierce** you don't even wear pajamas. **.**. **  
**

_Santana is offline._

"What are you smirking about over there?"

"Santana."

"Is that so?" Rachel asked with interest.

"She's so predictable."

"I'll agree with that."

"Are you done now?"

"Yes, Quinn, I am through with practice for the day."

"Thank God."

"Growing impatient, were we?"

"Of course not. I know better," she played. "So I talked to Sam."

"How was that?" Rachel asked, moving to sit in Quinn's lap at the desk.

"It was fine. He was a boy about it."

"He asked if he could watch?"

Quinn snorted. "No, but he made the typical comments about 'getting it on.'"

"I see."

"Which, of course, I refuted!" she defended hastily. "Can't have anyone thinking I'm such a bad influence you broke your famous twenty-five rule."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want anyone thinking I'd defiled the ex-president of the Celibacy Club, either."

"I think she was already defiled."

"Ew," Rachel groaned, swatting Quinn's shoulder.

"What? It's kind of obvious!"

"Well, I don't like thinking about you having sex with anyone else."

"So you like thinking about me having sex with you?" she teased.

Rachel lowered her head, bringing her lips so they were just touching Quinn's ear. "After last night, I think I'm probably going to be doing more than thinking about it soon," she whispered.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, looking pleased. "Really now?"

"Perhaps." She jumped up, snatching Quinn's hand. "But for now, we have to go to the grocery store. We need an assortment of finger foods."

"I was hoping you'd say we were going to spend the day of having your house to ourselves at the grocery store," she deadpanned with a dramatic eyeroll.

"Quinn! Someone who would probably prefer shipping me off in a box to an uncivilized, uninhabited location to spending time with me is coming over, I'd prefer to keep her happy!"

"Okay, okay," she acquiesced, allowing her girlfriend to pull her down the hall. "Can we get those snacker things with the bacon and cheese that Mr. Schuester had at the glee party that one time? I like those."

* * *

"RACHEL!"

She snapped her head up, looking towards Quinn who had just entered the kitchen. "What?"

"I saw you take that shot! You're going to be drunk before they even get here!"

The brunette snickered. "I only had three."

Quinn widened her eyes. "Only?"

"It takes the edge off!" she defended.

"You're silly." She snatched the shot glass from the counter. "Using these little plastic cups makes me feel like I'm at the dentist."

"I'm sorry my shot glass collection is subpar."

"Well, just make a note of that for next time. I do not approve." She filled the glass halfway with vodka and swallowed it quickly, wincing. "Ugh. Gross."

"'You're going to be drunk before they even get here!'" Rachel mocked.

"Just trying to keep up with you, lush."

"Two to go, then."

Quinn flashed a sideways grin before refilling the glass. "Bottoms up," she cheered with a wink. "One."

"Starting without us?"

At the sound of Santana's voice, Quinn would've sworn she nearly jumped a foot in the air, vodka threatening to shoot out her nose. "Doorbell, S?" she coughed.

Brittany trotted into the kitchen. "Hi Rachel!" she greeted, enveloping the smaller girl in a tight hug.

"Hello, Brittany," she replied cheerfully. Feeling the girl's grip tighten, she grimaced. "I am thrilled to see you, Brittany, but you may release me now."

"Sorry!" She smiled widely, moving towards Quinn.

"Hi, Brit," Quinn wheezed.

"Santana's only here because you said Rachel's two gay dads are gone and she wants to get drunk, but I'm totally happy to see you guys."

Quinn looked around the room awkwardly. "Thanks."

"Yes, Brittany, we are pleased to see you as well," Rachel chimed in agreeably.

Santana cocked her head, perplexed. "'We?' You two are a unit now?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Suddenly, it felt like Quinn and Rachel weren't the only ones trying to drag someone out of the closet.

...

"Oh, I know!" Brittany beamed. "We can play I Spy!"

Santana placed her hand on the other girl's knee. "That's not a drinking game, B."

"Oh," she deflated. "I Never?"

"Tre-Berry wouldn't be able to play."

"Hello, I am sitting right here!" Rachel squeaked. "And I've done things."

"I think it's a good idea," Quinn offered, standing from her position next to Rachel on the couch. "Refill?"

Rachel handed Quinn her cup. "Thank you."

"How cute," Santana sneered.

"Ducks are cute."

"Yes, Brittany! Especially the babies," Rachel agreed.

"Rachel, come in here for a minute please!" Quinn called from the kitchen.

"Excuse me."

Santana perked up. "Take your time. _Please._ "

"Did you need hel-" Rachel's words were interrupted when Quinn's lips smothered hers and her body was pressed back into the kitchen counter. When they broke for air, Rachel smiled. "What was that for?"

"Just felt like it."

"I will definitely not complain."

"We need a plan."

"We have one, don't we?"

"Rach, I don't think 'get Santana and Brittany to admit they're gay for each other' counts as a plan."

"What do you suggest?"

Quinn shifted her eyes toward the living room while considering the options. "We need to name a lot of things that Santana has done that we haven't."

"I doubt that will be difficult, Quinn. Why?"

She shrugged. "Truth comes out when you're drunk." She finished filling their cups and picked them up from the counter. "Ready?"

"As whip."

"Huh?"

"Reddi Whip. Whipped cream?" Rachel explained as though it were obvious. Quinn snickered. "I appreciate the sympathy laugh."

Santana set her cup down as they returned to the room. "Did you go to Russia to distill the vodka yourselves?"

"In Alaska you can see Russia from your house," Brittany noted. She was ignored.

Rachel flopped onto the couch and glared at Santana. "Do you ever just sit quietly, or is it in your programming to spew insults at regular intervals?"

"Do you ever just sit quietly, or is it in your programming to speak in paragraphs at regular intervals?" she retorted.

"Okay," Quinn interjected. "Game?"

Brittany smiled widely and sipped her drink. "Yes!"

"Your house, you start," Santana commanded, pointing at Rachel.

"Very well. I never..." she trailed. "I've never touched a penis." Beside her, Quinn shot her a look before sipping.

"Pulling out the big guns, huh Berry?" Santana noted, nonchalantly taking a drink as Brittany did the same. "You go next, Q."

"I've never stolen anything."

Santana drank alone, earning a few raised eyebrows. "What? I was like twelve."

Rachel could see that this was going to be even easier than she'd anticipated.

* * *

An hour later, Rachel was feeling more than a little intoxicated. Fortunately, she noted, her three companions appeared to be even further along.

"Quinn!" She attempted to whisper in her ear, though it came out much louder than she'd anticipated.

"What?" came the reply in a whisper of equal volume.

Santana rolled her eyes. "What the fuck you two? I'm sitting right here, I can hear your dumb whispering." Rachel snickered, then erupted into explosive laughter, sending Quinn into a laughing fit as well. "Lightweights."

"Rachel's, like, a featherweight, San," Brittany observed.

"Yeah, B, she is."

"Hey!" Quinn interjected. "Don't make fun of her."

"Okay Costner," Santana quipped.

"Does that make me...Whitney?" Rachel mused. "I suppose that would be acceptable. Especially since I believe her character's name was, in fact, Rachel!"

Brittany lit up. "You guys have to have sex and then tree for each other for a while before you go your separate ways."

Quinn scrunched her face in confusion. "Tree?"

"Pine tree," Brittany clarified. "I shortened it to tree."

"She means pine for each other," Santana explained with a scowl. Rachel sat quietly, rhythmically tapping her fingers on her lips. "You sleeping with your eyes open, Man Hands? I don't think you've been this quiet since birth."

"I was trying to remember what we were doing before assigning Quinn and myself roles in _The Bodyguard_."

"You and Q were telling secrets and then you were going to brush each other's hair and talk about boys."

"That sounds unlikely," Quinn muttered.

"Which part?" Brittany questioned, finishing her drink and looking into the cup sadly. "Hmph."

"All of it, really," Quinn mused.

Rachel looked indignant. "I think we talked about boys once!"

"Whatever, this is boring. I could be doing way better things with my buzz."

"Like having sex?" Brittany called from the kitchen.

"With her," Rachel mumbled.

Santana's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What?"

"What?" Rachel countered.

"What did you say?"

"I don't remember. Gotta pee." She hopped off the couch and bounded up the stairs.

Santana shifted her gazed to Quinn. "How do you hang out with her so much?"

Quinn shrugged. "I like her."

"Me too," Brittany agreed as she reentered the room. Santana simply crossed her arms and rolled her eyes before polishing off the contents of her cup. When she left for the kitchen, Brittany spoke again. "I'm glad you like Rachel now. You're nicer."

Rachel flung herself back on the couch from behind it, allowing her head to flop into Quinn's lap. "What about me?"

"Quinn likes you."

"Oh you do, huh?"

"A little."

"Ew, what is this, cuddle time?" Santana snapped with disgust as she returned with a refilled cup.

Rachel sat up. "Don't worry, Santana, the soulless are not invited."

"Thank God."

"Sorry, your majesty, how might we entertain you?" Quinn asked.

Santana lit up. "I'm so glad you asked. Truth or Dare? I'm just _dying_ to see if Berry has a personality hidden under her diva."

"Hey!" Rachel pouted.

Brittany looked forlorn. "Can there be a 'no sour milk' rule?" When the other girls looked at her with confusion, she continued. "I had to drink it once at a junior Cheerios party and I threw up for, like, two days."

Rachel curled her lip, thoroughly grossed out. "Why didn't you just say no?"

"Sylvester," Quinn and Santana clarified simultaneously.

"I feel queasy just thinking about it."

"Please don't vomit on my living room floor."

"Maybe we should just change the subject," Quinn offered. "S, you were saying? _Minus_ the insulting part?"

"Careful, Quinn, if you take out the insults, she may have to stop speaking altogether." Rachel looked proud of herself, and Quinn and Brittany burst into laughter.

The object of ridicule rolled her eyes. "Ha freaking ha."

"I don't think you should dish it out, if you can't take it, Santana."

"Whatever Berry. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you break up with Finnessa? Lousy in the sack?"

"I'm afraid you'd know more about that than I would."

Quinn snorted. "Burn."

Brittany looked around the room. "I don't smell anything."

"You didn't answer the question, RuPaul."

"I'm afraid Finn just couldn't accept the fact that I was secretly a black man posing as a woman, so I ended things. True acceptance of your partner's identity is important." Even Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"You still didn't answer, but I think that was good enough," she gasped.

Brittany used her fingernail to scratch Rachel's exposed arm. "That's really good make up."

"I'm a professional, Brittany. My turn?" Quinn nodded. "Santana, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get on Facebook chat and start a sexual conversation with Puck."

"No!" Brittany shouted.

Santana shifted uncomfortably. "Another guy?"

"Finn?" Quinn suggested.

"Pssh, done. Get me a computer."

**Santana  
** hey

**Finn  
** hey

**Finn  
** wats up

**Santana  
** just thinking about you

**Finn  
** o rly?

**Santana  
** yeah

**Santana  
** thinking about you and me

**Finn  
** ok...?

**Santana  
** don't you ever think about it?

**Finn  
** um...yeah

**Santana  
** when?

**Finn  
** um, I dunno, sometimes

**Santana  
** you're making it hard for me to get you hard, Finnocence

Rachel swatted her arm. "Ew, Santana!"

"You said sexual conversation!"

**Finn  
** wait what?

**Santana  
** I'm trying to dirty talk you

**Finn  
** oh

"Geez, Berry, how did you put up with this?"

"We certainly did not have these discussions!" she huffed.

**Finn  
** y?

**Santana  
** why not?

**Finn  
** I have to go

_Finn is offline._

_"_ He made that too easy. My turn. B, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Lame. I already know everything about you. What's your favorite color?"

"Talk about lame!" Quinn sneered.

"Yellow. Like baby ducks," she answered. "Quinn?"

She was looking into her glass, appearing to be in deep thought when Rachel poked her in the ribs. "What?"

"Brittany picked you."

"Oh," she said lamely. "Uh, truth."

"Damn you guys are boring!" Santana complained.

"What's the square root of four?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I missed that on a test yesterday, so I was wondering."

"It's two, Brit. Was that really the question?"

"Yep," she replied happily.

"Okay then. Santana?"

"Truth. I'll be boring like the rest of you bitches."

Quinn slid over on the couch so her body was pressed against Rachel's side, then leaned to whisper in her ear. "I think it's time." She felt Rachel nod and straightened. "Have you ever been in love, Santana?"

After taking a lengthy sip of her drink, Santana folded her arms tightly across her chest before speaking. "Yeah, I have."

"With who?" Rachel asked.

"That's cheating Rachel, that's a second question."

"Thank you, Brit. My turn again. Q?"

"Truth."

"Damn! Grow a pair! Or drink more, whatever." She sighed dramatically. "Why did you and Sam really break up? Because one minute you were all fluffy bunnies and kittens and the next you were dunzo."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she contemplated her answer, Rachel looking at her expectantly. "Because I wouldn't put out."

Santana seemed satisfied by this. "Shocker."

Brittany was dumbfounded. "Sex is fun, I don't know why you won't do it. You should know, you had sex with Puck."

Rachel should have known better than to attempt to drink anything when Brittany was talking, but she did it anyway and now found herself in the midst of choking. "Don't remind me," Quinn begged as she patted Rachel on the back a few times as she continued sputtering.

"Yeah Brit, I'm sure she has enough stretch marks to remind her for a looooong time."

Quinn scoffed. "You shut up, stretch marks or not I'm still hotter than you and I'll _always_ be on top, rubber tits."

"You may be on top, but you'll _never_ be hotter, Q."

"I think she is," Rachel wheezed.

"No one asked you, Babs. And what's with the coughing, did you miss that big pregnant memo about Q riding the Puck train?"

"This is stupid. Can we move on now, please?"

"It's your world Q, just livin' in it."

"I know. Brit, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"FUCKING LAME!" Santana shouted.

"Sorry. I don't want to drink any milk."

"No one's going to make you drink any milk, okay?" she soothed, shooting a warning glare at both Rachel and Quinn.

"Okay. But I'm not going to change my choice, that's cheating or something."

"Okay, Brit. You say you like sex so much. Who's the last person _you_ had sex with?" Quinn mentally high-fived herself.

"Santana," she answered nonchalantly. Rachel choked again, and Santana smacked her on the upper arm. "What? It's not _lie_ or dare." Santana could only roll her eyes and shake her head.

"I appreciate your honesty, Brittany."

"Thanks, Rachel!"

"It's your turn, _bocazas."_ Santana's voice dripped with annoyance.

"Did you just swear at her in Spanish?"

She sighed deeply. "No, Berry, it means 'big mouth.'"

"My mouth isn't that big," Brittany defended, frowning. "Rachel?"

"Dare." She looked pointedly at Santana. "Happy?"

"Very."

"Why do I feel like this has turned into the Rachel and Santana show?" Quinn wondered aloud to no one in particular.

Brittany ignored her and directed her attention back to Rachel. "Do you have all of your glee costumes?"

"Of course!" she responded, offended at the accusation that she may even _consider_ disposing of the memorabilia that would someday lead her to stardom.

"Then I dare you to go put on the 'Toxic' costume and perform the whole song."

"Brittany! Santana and Mr. Schuester sang the majority of that song."

"Britney Spears did it by herself," Brittany noted, dejected.

"I can't believe you're turning down a chance to do a solo."

"I'll have you know, Santana, that I was not turning down the dare, but rather question its logistics. I will be right back, so I suggest one of you queue the music." With that, she bounded up the stairs.

"Out of all the songs, why in the world did you pick Toxic?" Quinn asked as she searched iTunes for the song.

"Because Santana called me a bookhouse and that song bothers her."

" _Bocazas_."

Quinn snorted. "Bothers her?"

"Sitting right here," Santana drawled.

"After we sang it she was all upset because she said Rachel actually looked normal and kind of sexy. She didn't like that." Santana groaned and left for the kitchen.

Quinn snickered. "I see."

Brittany shrugged, looking sadly at the kitchen. "I always thought Rachel was hot."

"Me too."

"Really?" Brittany's head had turned towards her so quickly Quinn thought she may have given herself whiplash.

"Definitely," she confessed absentmindedly as Rachel made her way down the stairs.

"Quinn I think you drooled."

"Shush!"

Santana entered the room, a shot glass in one hand, her drink in the other, and the vodka bottle tucked under her arm. "Get on with it."

"I suppose I'll be going with the Britney Spears original rendition," she acknowledged with disdain, "seeing as I'll be performing without accompaniment."

Quinn stood to whisper in Rachel's ear. "Dance near Santana, okay?" Rachel nodded. "Ready?"

"Go on."

As the song began with violins instead of a capella beats, Rachel was thankful for all the time she'd spent "researching" the original music video in preparation for the performance, as she'd otherwise have been very off on her timing. She began her singing rather halfheartedly, realizing as she danced around the couch that she was a little further gone than she'd thought. Not to mention the fact that the choreography she vaguely remembered from the group performance barely translated to this particular rendition and she was resorting to stealing moves from the music video instead.

She picked up a nearly empty water bottle from an end table and moved toward Santana. "I need a hit, baby give me it," she sang, moving to Santana's side and pouring some of the water in her lap. "You're dangeous, I'm loving it." She figured Quinn would probably not appreciate her fully reenacting that particular scene from the video by actually soaking up the water, especially since she doubted anyone had studied the video nearly as much as she had.

"Fuck, Berry!"

"Too high, can't come down, losing my head spinning round and round," she spun behind Quinn and leaned over the couch, "do you feel me now?"

Abruptly, Quinn jumped up from the couch and joined Rachel for the chorus.

"I thought this was Berry's dare?" Santana mused, still grudgingly dealing with the water on her shorts.

Brittany shrugged. "It was."

"Okay, I think you've fulfilled the dare, Berry, I've had enough karaoke time."

"I believe this was _Brittany's_ dare."

"You can stop." She paused contemplatively. "But keep the outfit on."

"O...kay."

Quinn hurled herself on the couch. "Your turn, Rach."

"Yeah, Rachy Rach," Santana mocked.

"Funny. I'll pick you, then, San-San." Rachel scrunched her nose. "No, I'm never saying that again."

"Thank God. Truth."

"Oh, joining us in mamby-pamby land are you? I do a dare and you lose _cojones_."

"I can't believe you just said _cojones._ And yeah, dares usually involve getting up and I don't feel like it."

"Fine then. Are you currently involved in a romantic relationship with someone, and this clearly excludes casual sexual liaisons?"

"Uh, what?"

"Are you dating someone?" Quinn clarified firmly.

She muttered something in Spanish. "Yeah. My turn. Q?"

"Truth."

"Are _you_ dating someone?"

"Yes. My turn. Brittany?"

"Dare."

Rachel and Quinn groaned simultaneously.

Santana winced. "Don't ever do that again, you two freak me out."

"Brittany, I dare you to finish however much of your drink is left in that cup."

"Okay." She made quick work of the contents and set the cup down. "My turn. Rachel?"

"Truth, I don't feel like playing dress-up anymore."

"Are you really going to wait until you're twenty-five to have sex? 'Cause that sounds really boring."

Rachel laughed. "Probably not, Brittany." She pondered for a moment. "No, I'm not."

"Why are you looking so smug, Fabray?"

Quinn straightened under Santana's look. "What?"

"Never mind. Berry."

"Santana?"

"Oh for goodness sake, truth."

"Are you currently participating in a romantic relationship with one Brittany S. Pierce?"

"Oh, fucking fuck." She looked at Brittany, who shrugged halfheartedly. "No." Brittany sniggered. "Okay, yes. But if that leaves this room, I swear to-"

"It won't," Rachel interjected.

"It better not," Santana commanded menacingly. "After Quinn narked about my tits I'm sure you can understand why I have to make that crystal clear."

Quinn dismissed her. "Oh, get over it."

"How can I when I'm still under it?"

"Was that a pyramid joke?" Rachel asked.

Santana snorted. "You're quick."

"Whose turn is it?" Brittany wondered quietly.

"Your girlfriend's," Quinn snickered, attempting to stifle the explosive laughter that was tempting her.

"Hilarious," Santana deadpanned. "I'll go with you, blondie. What'll it be, Q?"

"Can we take a time-out?" Brittany requested. "I have to break the seal." Rachel looked confused. "Pee."

"Me too." Santana stood along with her and they headed down the hall.

"You going to wipe for her, too?" Quinn called.

Rachel's head dropped back against the couch. "I find it amazing that you two are quote-unquote friends."

"I find it amazing that you're wearing _that_ and I'm not touching you."

Rachel thought that if her cheeks weren't already flushed to the max, she'd be blushing furiously. "If you're nice, you can take it off later."

"Oh really?"

"Well, no," Rachel mused with a smirk, "because we're a little drunk and something tells me that wouldn't be the world's best-laid plan."

"Ah," Quinn realized, "well, I know a thing or two about drunken mistakes. Uh, not that it would be a mistake, but, ugh," she stammered. "I think you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah." She leaned forward to press her lips against Quinn's quickly but firmly. "I do." She returned to her previous position on the couch as she heard the other girls making their way back to the room.

"Okay, my turn," Santana declared, flopping into the armchair. Brittany attempted to squeeze in next to her, but wound up moreso on top of her. "Who did I pick last time? I don't remember." No one answered. "Okay then. Obviously not going to pick B, so...who wants to go?" Quinn and Rachel both shrugged noncommittally. "Fine, I guess it doesn't matter. Can you two admit now that you're totally freaking gay for each other?"

Rachel's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"Seriously, you're totally gay for each other," Brittany muttered.

"I'm just wondering when glee club drank the gay juice. Damn," Santana laughed.

"Does that mean Mercedes and Tina are next?" Brittany stared off pensively.

Quinn thought for a (very brief) second before chiming in. "I doubt it, B."

"So you admit it, then?" Santana accused.

Rachel and Quinn shared a meaningful look. "Yeah."

* * *

Um, I cross my heart that chapter 16 won't take as long. So sorry!


	16. Super Sunday

**A/N:** Happy (VERY belated-2 weeks and a day, even) birthday, rachberry.

 **A/N 2:** I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that it's taken me so long to update. If someone wants to come work for me, I'll write faster...Anyway, this chapter earns the story its M rating. So, fair warning.

...

_February 6, 2011_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is excited for the Super Bowl this evening!  
 **-3 people** like this  
 **-Finn Hudson** u like football now? :)  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** well, no. The Super Bowl commercials are massively entertaining.  
 **-Santana Lopez** nice try, Finnessa  
 **-Finn Hudson** shut up Slopez  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** rude, Finn!  
 **-Finn Hudson** did you just take up for Santana?  
 **-Brittany S. Pierce** hehe  
 **-Santana Lopez** tables have turned, Jolly Green. now buzz off. **  
**

 **Quinn  
** hey gorgeous

 **Rachel  
** Quinn! if you're not at mass then why are you not in bed with me?

 **Quinn  
** I am!

 **Rachel  
** I am certain that you are not in my bed. I'm looking right at it.

 **Quinn  
** I meant I'm at church, silly

 **Quinn  
** Facebook mobile has chat now ;)

 **Rachel  
** so you're sitting in mass playing on Facebook? you don't even text me at church, but you're Facebook chatting me?

 **Quinn  
** technically no...I'm in the bathroom

 **Rachel  
** if you get struck by lightning, I'll be very sad. please return to the mass at once.

 **Quinn  
** fine :p

_Quinn is offline._

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** February 6 at 10:03am

I can't believe you don't want to talk to me. :(

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray** February 6 at 10:05am

Don't be silly. Of course I want to talk to you. I do not, however, want you to be smited for using your time of worship for social networking.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry** February 6 at 10:07am

Fine. See you this afternoon. :)

 **Quinn Fabray** is looking forward to tonight!  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** QUINN CELESTE FABRAY, sign off Facebook this instant!  
 **-Santana Lopez** MEOW  
 **-Kurt Hummel** Am I dreaming? No, Facebook would obviously be purple there...  
 **-Brittany S. Pierce** my mom always says my middle name when I'm in trouble. Rachel are you Quinn's mom?  
 **-Santana Lopez** Brit, I think that just made me throw up in my mouth a little.  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** x2  
 **-Brittany S. Pierce** oh...OH  
 **-Kurt Hummel** holy stripes on plaid, I'm definitely dreaming.

 **Quinn  
** we're in the car now, don't get on my case mom

 **Rachel  
** ah! please never refer to me as that again!

 **Rachel  
** what are you doing?

 **Quinn  
** we're in the drive thru

 **Rachel  
** where?

 **Quinn  
** um...

 **Rachel  
** that's answer enough. just remember that whatever you're about to put in your mouth had a mother once. and a beating heart.

 **Quinn  
** D:

 **Quinn  
** do you ever watch Saturday Night Live?

 **Rachel  
** occasionally. I make notes on their improv skills. why?

 **Quinn  
** because you were Debbie Downer just then

 **Quinn  
** obviously you're significantly hotter though

 **Rachel  
** someone is trying to cement a position in the doghouse

 **Quinn  
** I think D.D. would be a cute nickname for you baby!

 **Rachel  
** hmph

 **Quinn  
** you love me

 **Rachel  
** I undoubtedly do

 **Rachel  
** however, D.D. is quite miffed with you at the current moment. please be sure to brush your teeth before you come over later. I'd prefer not to taste the remnants of something that once lived on a farm.

 **Quinn  
** aww, I love you D.D.! ;)

_Rachel is offline._

Around five o'clock, Rachel slid a tray of cookies into the oven as her fathers called goodbye from the foyer. Like every year, they would be watching the Super Bowl with GMWLS (Gay Men Who Like Sports) group, and Rachel was immensely thankful that she was now at an age where she could stay at home instead of enduring a discussion about how outdated the helmet designs were. She sighed happily, spinning on the balls of her feet while appreciating that socks on a linoleum floor were probably one of the best things in life (though they were significantly further down the list than Broadway, Barbra Streisand, Wicked, and Quinn Fabray).

When the doorbell rang, she channeled her inner-Tom Cruise-in-Risky-Business (though, obviously she was wearing pants; roaming about in her underpants with her fathers present would have been vastly inappropriate, despite their support for all her channels of self-expression) and slid through the foyer. The raised to her tip-toes, peering through the peep hole to see pink flowers blocking the view. She grinned widely, flinging the door open. "Feeling bad about calling me De-" she stopped speaking abruptly, her face falling as the open door revealed the flower bearer's identity.

Finn beamed at her. "Hey Rach."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tightly across her chest in annoyance. "Finn. What are the flowers for?"

He looked dumbfounded. "You."

"Am I now a 'what,' Finn? I did not ask _who_ they were for." She took the flowers from him and spun on her heel, heading toward the kitchen.

Wordlessly, he closed the door behind him and followed her.

"You've yet to answer my question."

"I thought you'd like them," he muttered, eyes cast downward at the floor.

Rachel sighed heavily. "They are pretty flowers, indeed." She dropped them in a vase she'd grabbed from under the sink, reflecting on how much more excited she'd been the last time she'd pulled the vase out of the cabinet. When Finn's shoulders straightened and he stopped looking like someone had kicked his puppy, she figured he must have caught her change in demeanor and wiped the thought from her mind. "Though I still don't understand why you felt you should bring the pretty flowers to _me_ at _my house_."

"Well I don't understand why you won't just give me another chance!" He threw his arms up in frustration.

"Finn," she huffed, "if my reaction after your boy band-inspired mash-up was not effective enough, I clearly need to brush up on my theatricality." He looked at her blankly. "You obviously missed the point!"

"I didn't miss the point! You didn't like the song, I get it."

She groaned, wishing Quinn would choose that exact moment to ring the doorbell, then remembering that she should probably alert her girlfriend to this obnoxious intruder's presence. She glanced around the kitchen, looking for her cell phone. "It wasn't the song! It's this whole... _thing_ you're doing! I had hoped we could remain friends when we parted due to the fact that it was under wholly amicable circumstances, but it seems clear that that is not a possibility due to affections you were unable to express when we were actually together!"

"So..." he trailed.

"So I'm saying you were a crappy boyfriend the first time, Finn, and I don't desire a second...or third, whatever, attempt!"

"I can be better. I promise."

It came out before she could stop it. "I'm seeing someone else. I'm sorry."

His eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak before realizing she didn't have a response queued up. When the doorbell rang, she was suddenly thankful for absurdly high number instances in her life that seemed to be straight out of Hollywood. 'Saved by the bell,' she thought to herself.

Naturally, Finn loafed behind her like a lost puppy. She opened the door without even looking through the peephole, knowing who it would be.

"Hey you," Quinn greeted cheerily. Rachel stiffened her posture and widened her eyes comically, hoping Quinn would take the hint. "Why are you looking at me like I have 4 heads and a tail?"

"Hi, Quinn," she said rigidly.

"Quinn?" Finn complained. "Why is she here? Are you two really all 'la la la we're best friends' now?"

Quinn craned her head to the side, then stepped through the doorway. "Hudson?" she questioned.

"Hey."

She looked to Rachel. "Is he-" she stopped herself, realizing it seemed stupid to talk about someone who was standing right there. "Are you staying for the game?"

"Can I?" he asked Rachel, eyes lit up like Christmas. Quinn cursed herself silently; she'd practically invited him to stay now.

"Well," Rachel stammered, attempting to stall while waiting for a better answer to dawn upon her. "We have that...Spanish...project we were going to work on, Quinn."

"Oh, that's _right,_ " she played along dramatically.

"Wait, I thought you were taking French, Quinn? Sam said you w-"

"I'm taking both!" she interjected.

He seemed to accept that. "Oh, okay. Well, maybe I could just stay for the first half! You know, watch the halftime show with you guys then you can do your project or whatever," he offered.

Rachel and Quinn shared a glance before resigning themselves to their shared fate. "Okay," Rachel acquiesced.

* * *

Quinn had watched and cheered for an awful lot of football games in her lifetime, but she thought that none of them passed by quite as slowly as the first half of Super Bowl XLINEEDANIV or whatever number they were on. She heaved a sigh, looking at Finn and Rachel sitting three feet apart on the couch, pondering what each of their reactions would be if she moved from the recliner she currently sat in to in between them.

Finn would probably pout and scoot away from her; Rachel would look at her with wide eyes and her mouth half-open, silently saying, "What are you doing? Ohmygodhe'ssittingrightthere?'" Shocked but amused, she'd probably throw a blanket over the two of them, and then Quinn, just to get a rise out of her, would trail her fingertips up and down Rachel's thigh, enjoying Finn being completely oblivious. She'd sneak her hand under the cuff of her loose sweatpants, raking her fingernails as high up as the fabric would allow her, feeling the chill bumps rise as she went.

She shifted in the recliner, knowing she should just stay there. At least she had cookies. Her phone buzzed against her leg, shaking her out of her reverie.

 **Rachel:** This is absurd.

She stifled a grin. _Tell me about it. How long was he here before I got here?_

 **Rachel:** 10 minutes. Wouldn't have answered the door if he hadn't covered the peep hole with his flowers.

Quinn coughed loudly. _He brought you flowers?_ She felt her blood starting to boil.

 **Rachel:** Yes. I assumed it was you at the door. Had I been alerted to his presence, I would have feigned absence from the house.

_Really? I thought you'd welcome him in with open arms._

**Rachel:** You caught me. I know I said I was in love with you, but I'm really harboring feelings for Finn. Still.

Quinn snorted, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth to smother her laughter.

Finn looked displeased. "Are you guys texting each other?"

"Why would we do that when we could clearly speak aloud to one another from such a short distance?" Rachel countered, effectively shutting him up.

_Good one._

**Rachel:** I try. 2 football minutes until halftime. That's nearly 30 real minutes isn't it?

Quinn frowned. _I think so. Then halftime show. Give me something to look forward to. What're we doing when he leaves? ;)_ She saw the other girl smirk; Finn remained glued to the TV, nearly falling off the couch from sitting so close to the edge. Boys.

 **Rachel:** First of all, we will most certainly no longer be watching this. The current situation has killed my interest in even the commercials.

_Second of all?_

**Rachel:** My fathers will not be home until well after the game finishes.

_And?_

**Rachel:** I was thinking you could help me break some plans I'd intended to put off for another 9 years or so.

Rachel sat calmly, looking awfully smug.

"Guys, seriously? You're totally texting each other!" Finn whined.

Quinn contemplated killing him, but she'd heard some pretty crappy things about prison.

* * *

Rachel slammed the front door triumphantly. "Finally!" she declared.

"No kidding," Quinn muttered from the living room.

"Do you intend to remain in my living room for the duration of the evening? I know how much you enjoy football games."

She sprang to her feet quickly, shuffling into the foyer where Rachel was standing, arms crossed and face drawn in an expression of utter amusement.

Quinn reached for the doorknob. "Hold that thought." She closed the door behind her, leaving Rachel confused. She rang the doorbell, and Rachel opened the door slowly. "Hi," she said simply, kicking the door closed as she pulled the shorter girl flush against her and in for a kiss. "Proper greeting."

Rachel smiled against her lips. "Two hours late, but better late than never." She backed Quinn against the door, threading a hand into her hair as she deepened their kiss.

Quinn pulled her head back as much as she could without hitting it against the door (which would probably kind of ruin the moment, she thought). "What were you saying about breaking these nine-years-in-the-future plans of yours?" she asked coyly.

"I was saying something about that, wasn't I? Interesting, I don't remember anymore," she teased. Quinn frowned. "I'm sure you could refresh my memory and I could show you, however." She loosened herself from her girlfriend's arms and turned for the stairs. "Come on."

Once in her bedroom, she closed the door and sat next to Quinn on the bed. "Now, what was I saying earlier..."

"Yeah, about that." Brushing away a section of thick brown hair, she moved her lips to Rachel's neck, making her way from its base all the way up to her earlobe. "I can only think of one plan you had waiting at age twenty-five...something about sex," she whispered huskily.

A chill shot from Rachel's ear to her toes. "Sounds familiar."

Quinn moved to the other side of neck, mimicking the path she had just drawn. "And you said you needed my help breaking this plan of yours."

"Mmmhmm."

"So if I'm understanding you," she moved her mouth across her jawline, "you're saying that you-" she was cut off by Rachel's mouth covering her own.

"You're understanding me."

"Oh thank-" again, she was cut off by another set of lips covering her own, and as they fell backwards onto the mattress, any coherent thoughts remaining fled the premises.

Their tongues tangled heatedly as hands roamed through hair and under shirts. Quinn pulled Rachel's shirt over her head, discarding it on the floor and smashing their lips back together.

"Wait," Rachel breathed, jumping to her feet.

Panic swelled in Quinn's throat as she propped herself up on her elbows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Rachel assured her distractedly, fiddling with her iPod. She made a few clicks, flipped the light switch off, and returned to the bed, placing a knee on each side of Quinn's hips. "Islands" began playing and she grinned. "I just like to keep _some_ of my plans. Now, you're overdressed." She made quick work of Quinn's top before nudging her off her elbows and flat against the bed again.

Separating their lips, she trailed her tongue down Quinn's neck, across her collarbone, and down her chest. When her mouth hit the fabric concealing her destination, she slid a hand between the bed and Quinn's back. As she fumbled with a clasp she was certain was made by a chastity belt manufacturer, its wearer intervened with a light laugh. "Let me help you out." She raised up just enough and removed her bra swiftly. After flicking it to the floor, she shifted back so that her body was fully on the bed, head resting on the pillows. "Come here."

Rachel obeyed, crawling across the bed and positioning herself flush against her girlfriend's side. "I love you."

Quinn smiled and ran the back of her hand across Rachel's cheek. "I love you."

Rachel moved her left leg to fall between Quinn's, then again drew their lips together. She felt one of Quinn's hands thread into her hair and the other trail its way from her cheek, over her shoulder, and down her back, creating a trail of chill bumps in its wake. When her bra was expertly removed and cast to the side, the twinge of jealousy she felt at not being able to accomplish the task so easily was quickly replaced with lust and a burning from between her legs as she was rolled onto her back and covered entirely by Quinn's body.

Quinn kissed a path from her lips to the shell of her ear, gently tracing its rim with her tongue. "I want you so, so bad."

"I want you to have me."

Chills again covered Rachel's body as blonde hair trailed over her chest, but the sensation quickly faded into the background as one of her nipples was covered by Quinn's mouth; a soft moan escaped her lips, followed by a louder one as the hand that had been sliding down her ribs stopped to press firmly between her legs. "Is this okay?" She nodded in response. Quinn directed her attention to the other breast, making sure to pay it equal attention as her hand moved inside Rachel's sweatpants to touch her over her panties. She felt her own center tingle in response to the heat.

She laid a trail of kisses all the way down her torso then, drawing a line from hipbone to hipbone before hooking the fingers of each hand beneath her waistband. She looked to Rachel's eyes for approval; when she raised her hips slightly, she pulled both her panties and sweatpants off and dropped them to the carpet. She moved to Rachel's side, sliding a hand gently from her hip to her cheek. "You're so beautiful," she whispered. Her hand made its way back down her body, the back of it moving lightly down the center of her chest before she dipped her fingertips between Rachel's legs.

"Wait," Rachel protested.

Quinn moved her hand quickly, as though she'd touched a hot iron. "What's wrong?" she panicked.

"Nothing!" Rachel defended. "I just, um," she paused, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What baby?"

"I want to..." she trailed off, searching for the words.

"Rachel." Quinn tucked a finger under her cheek and raised her head so they were making eye contact. "Do you not want to do this?"

"That is definitely _not_ it. I want us to do it...together. At the same time."

"Oh!" Quinn realized. "Oh. Okay." She smiled.

Rachel quickly nudged Quinn onto her back, licking and sucking a path all over her chest, paying careful attention to each breast, before removing Quinn's jeans to match their state of undress. She moved over her once again, straddling her hips. Her right hand made its way between Quinn's legs, moving to feel her wet heat for the first time, drawing a moan from between both of their lips at the contact.

Resisting the urge to simply enjoy the sensation of Rachel's fingers gently pressing on her clit, she moved her right hand into the wet folds above her, mimicking Rachel's movements.

Rachel leaned down. "Is this okay?" she whispered.

"Yes," she breathed.

Their pace quickened, each taking note of what drew sharp intakes of breath and moans. Feeling bold, Quinn gently pushed a finger inside, continuing to gently press against her with the heel of her and, drawing the loudest moan from Rachel yet.

Suddenly her hand was withdrawn, as Rachel flung herself into a sitting position. "Sit up," she commanded. Quinn did as she was told and immediately Rachel's hands returned to her center, and when a finger slid inside her, she was almost too surprised to move her own hand back; she collected herself and pushed one, then gently, a second finger in.

They moved closer together so that their breasts were flush against one another. Quinn's body began to shake. "Just," she breathed, trying to find words. "Just do the outside."

Rachel pulled her fingers out, moving up to quickly and firmly press on her clit; Quinn threw her head back, desperately trying to continue moving her own hand as her orgasm washed over her from head to toe.

As Quinn's body ceased shaking, she withdrew her hand from inside and focused her attentions on her clit; when Rachel began to shake and buried her face in her neck, she quickened her pace until she felt her jump, pulling her hand away as she breathlessly watch Rachel ride out the sensations. A moment later, she pulled her in for a kiss, moving them back to lying on the bed.

"That was..." Rachel trailed.

"What?"

"Something I am very glad I did not put off for another nine years."

Quinn smiled. "I am very glad you didn't either."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Quinn?"

"Would you object to me calling your mother and claiming you were simply too sick to drive home?"

She laughed. "Be my guest."


	17. Let's Go to the Mall

**A/N:** I'm really, really sorry. I just..um...yes, I'm sorry. I'll try not to take so long ever again, really.

...

"Rach." No response. "Rachel."

"Quinn, I do believe this is the first time you and I, in the history of our courtship, have been...bored."

Quinn huffed. "I know. I don't think your dads have left us alone all day."

"As much as I've previously enjoyed their doting, I do find it to be rather overbearing today. I'm afraid if we leave this room, we may be subjected to another round of Broadway charades, and I am well aware of your distaste for that particular form of entertainment."

"Hey! It's not a distaste," she defended. "I just don't know much about Broadway shows. It's hard to mime 'Spring Awakening' when you think it's about flowers blooming."

Rachel giggled. "And you think shows about shrubbery are common? I really need to educate you," she teased. "To be fair, you probably wouldn't have wanted to mime its plot line."

Quinn quirked a brow. "Whatever," she replied lightly.

"Some day I will acquire all of these musicals on DVD and we will watch them together."

"I'm sure that will go well," Quinn deadpanned, casting her girlfriend a playful glance.

"What are you implying? That my taste in musicals is so poor I will undoubtedly make choices which will fail to hold your interest?"

Quinn snorted. "No, Rach. What happened when we tried to watch _Cats_?"

The brunette scrunched her face, deep in thought, then swapped the expression for a smirk as realization dawned on her. "If you're implying that I'll be seduced every time we attempt to watch a musical, I'm going to look for my copy of _Rent_ now."

"And then your dads can come in and propose another rousing game of charades. Sounds great."

Rachel huffed. "I suppose we would not be so bored were... _that_ an option."

"Right."

"We could go somewhere," Rachel offered blandly.

"Where?"

"Let's go to the mall."

Quinn sat up, grinning widely. "Today!" she exclaimed abruptly.

"Obviously. It would not do much in the way of boredom resolution were we to wait until, say, Tuesday to go. Does that mean you want to go?"

"Let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry," she sing-songed.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Quinn snickered. "It's a song. Didn't you ever watch _How I Met Your Mother_?"

"The title strikes a nerve with me! I was still trying to convince myself that my mother, whom I had not yet met, was Patti Lupone when that show started. So, no."

"Well, one of the girls, Robin, had a secret career as a Canadian pop star and she had this song called 'Let's Go to the Mall.' So every time I hear about the mall, it's in my head."

"I'll take your word for it."

Quinn heard the footsteps of one of Rachel's dads approaching and grimaced. "Come on, let's go."

...

"The mall seemed like such a better idea when I imagined Robin Sparkles in it," Quinn droned, eating frozen yogurt from a cup as if it were a chore she'd been burdened with.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I hope you realize that just because you've explained your little fascination it doesn't mean I 'get it.'"

"Hey Tegan, Sara," Santana said with a nod to each of them as she and Brittany approached.

Quinn looked unamused. "First Brittany cracks a joke about us being mother-daughter, and now we're sisters. I'm starting to question your sanity."

Santana scoffed. "Whatever. What brings the rainbow brigade to the mall today?"

"Seeking out like-minded sapphic individuals?" Rachel retorted, glaring pointedly at the Latina hovering above her.

"Funny."

"I'm still trying to figure out why we're the rainbow brigade and you're not," Quinn reflected.

"Just because I've got a thing with Brit doesn't mean you can slap a label on me Tubbers."

Quinn snorted. "Whatever you say Big Tits McGee."

"Excuse me, I thought we had reached a cease-fire?" Rachel interrupted.

"Fire?" Brittany squealed.

"Shh!" Santana commanded. "I'm so not in the mood to be trampled by panicked shoppers right now. There's no fire."

"Good," Brittany sighed, squeezing to sit between Quinn and Rachel on the bench they shared.

"Did you want something, Santana?" Rachel questioned, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, what was that Teg-" she stopped abruptly, focusing on something she'd spotted far down the corridor. "Hold the phone. Looks like your boyfriend is here, too, Babs!"

"First I'm Tegan and now I'm Babs?" Rachel grumbled.

Santana smirked."What, no, 'he's not my boyfriend?' I'm a little disappointed. Harassing you online is so much more fun. And hey, babymaker, your big gay beard is here too!"

Quinn's eyes widened comically; had she let that slip when she was drunk? "Who?" she stuttered lamely.

"Sam, duh," Brittany offered.

Quinn and Rachel simultaneously whipped their heads around to follow Santana's gaze just in time to catch sight of Sam touching Finn's lower back, causing the larger boy to squirm away. Quinn felt certain that she was about to shoot frozen yogurt out her nose, if not choke to death; Rachel's mouth hung wide open.

"Why does everyone look like Sam just ate a baby's head?" Brittany wondered.

"Well, he probably could if he tried..." Santana trailed.

"Rude," Quinn noted.

Santana rolled her eyes as she looked away from where she'd been fixated, the boys now out of sight. "I knew guppy face was jonesin' for the jolly green giant."

"I truly doubt Finn has homosexual tendencies, Santana," Rachel quipped. Quinn buried her face in her hands.

"Who said anything about Finn starting the sausage fest?"

Quinn straightened. "You make a lot of gay jokes for someone who calls out a girl's name in bed on a daily basis."

"Vulgar, hon," Rachel mumbled.

"It's true!" Quinn defended. "Where do you get off making fun of Sam or anyone else?"

Santana looked dejected momentarily. "Whatever. I was kidding. Lighten up."

Brittany crossed her arms. "Can we go now? I left my diary on my desk and Charity was in my room when we left."

Rachel snorted in her attempt to stifle her laughter. "Sure, B. We'll leave Goldilocks and The Beast to their rainbow unicorn party."

"No Narnia jokes, I'm so impressed," Quinn commented with a dramatic eye roll.

"Bye!" Brittany exclaimed, throwing an arm around the girls to either side of her before springing from the bench to stand beside Santana.

"Real life trolling," Rachel observed as they watched the pair link pinkies and walk away.

"No kidding," Quinn agreed. "Will you hold this for a second? I need to go to the bathroom."

Rachel took the cup from her hands and leaned back against the bench again. "Sure."

"Rachel?" she heard a female voice call as Quinn left her sight. When she turned to look, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

Her mother.

She quickly shoved a heaping spoonful of frozen yogurt into her mouth (she'd apologize later for going against her veganism) as an excuse not to say much. "Hi."

"How are you?" Shelby queried brightly, idly pushing the stroller in front of her back and forth.

Rachel shoveled another spoonful of yogurt into her already-full mouth. "Fine. Whoozat?"

"Beth," she replied nonchalantly.

Before she knew what was happening, Rachel spat yogurt a record distance.

Shelby was taken aback. "Everything okay?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously..."

"Well, my mother whom I've not heard from in nearly a year is standing before me with a child I presume is hers and I wasn't aware she had, and mathematically speaking this child is clearly too old to have been a recent surprise, and I can only assume said child was acquired from a certain fellow glee clubber of mine, so pardon my alarmed demeanor!" she rambled.

"Sweetie, I told Hiram and Leroy, I assumed you knew. I'm s-"

Rachel rose from the bench. "It's fine. Nice seeing you."

"Rachel, wait," she pleaded.

She halted, then spun slowly on her heel to face her mother again. "What?"

A forlorn expression crossed Shelby's face. "Never mind. See you around." Slowly, she turned and headed away, leaving Rachel standing in shock. She noticed Quinn approaching out of the corner of her eye, looking intently at her cell phone as she walked through the crowd.

"I gave Sam the heads up about Santana's crap. Bleacher butt?" Quinn asked, chipper, as she approached and noticed her girlfriend no longer sitting.

"What?"

"Why'd you get up?" she rephrased.

"Oh, just tired of sitting. Could we go?"

Quinn scrunched her face in confusion. "Um, sure." She glanced at Rachel's empty hands. "Hey! Where's my yogurt?" she pouted, noticing bits of it on the floor.

"I spilled it. Sorry." She took Quinn's hand in her own and started for the door. Quinn was truly confused, but followed, lacing her fingers through her girlfriend's.

Across the atrium, Finn Hudson was glowering.

...

"What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left the mall."

"Nothing," Rachel replied, as blandly as possible.

"Okay..." Quinn trailed. "Did I do something?"

"Of course not!"

Quinn gripped the steering wheel, sighing heavily as she stopped at a red light. "You'd tell me, right?"

Rachel worried her bottom lip, weighing her options. "Do you know where Beth is?"

"What?"

"Do you know where your child was placed?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the light changed. "Where is this coming from?"

"Please just answer me," she requested sadly.

"Um, no, I don't."

"Really?"

"Really. Rach, where is this coming from?"

"I saw Shelby at the mall," she mumbled.

Quinn waited a moment before replying. Was Rachel implying that she viewed Quinn as poorly as she viewed Shelby? Was she simply having a breakdown? She settled for ambiguity. "How was that?"

"Awkward."

"You're not giving me much to work with here."

"She had a baby with her." Quinn continued watching the road with a blank expression on her face. "Connect the dots, Quinn! What did I just ask you?"

"What you're hinting at is too ridiculous for me to believe so I'm gonna need for you to just spell it out for me."

"My mother adopted your daughter!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

Quinn felt herself experience a variety of emotions as she quietly finished driving the distance back to the Berry house. First, and most obviously, shock. Then, concern—Rachel was probably feeling rejected and replaced. Third, sadness, which she felt nearly every time she thought of her daughter. She finally spoke as she parked the car at the curb in front of Rachel's house. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Rachel deflected.

"I asked you first."

"I don't know."

"Tell me why," Quinn encouraged gently.

Tears began to well, and Rachel turned her face away to feign interest in something outside the window. "My mother rejected me, then just got a replacement baby, just like that."

"You know it's not like that sweetie."

Rachel sniffled, facing Quinn again. "How is it then?"

"I know how it feels to be rejected by a parent. Maybe not to the extent you do, but...I know. It hurts. It's okay to feel that way. But Ms. Corcoran had you to help your dads and to pay her bills. You were born out of love, and you have to know that. Just because she wasn't prepared for a teenage daughter when she found you doesn't change the fact that you were no one's mistake. Not even hers."

"My dads knew."

"Knew what?"

"That she adopted a baby. I don't know if they knew it was _your_ baby, but she said they knew."

"Rach, maybe they knew it would only hurt you for you to find out."

"I'm mature enough to understand. In the initial absence of logic, however, the information was clearly painful." She wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. "God, I'm so selfish. Acting like this is all about me." She looked to Quinn with sorrow in her eyes.

"I knew my daughter was with someone who was going to take care of her. It doesn't change now that I know who that someone is...even if it is a little weird that my daughter is, like...your sister now," she added lightly.

"Oh God," Rachel laughed, "we can't tell Santana about this."

Quinn giggled. "The two jokes she's made already would just be the beginning. Does this make me your aunt, I wonder?"

"Don't even kid, Quinn Fabray."

She scrunched her nose. "Yeah...okay, I'm sufficiently grossed out now."

"Seriously. Are you okay?"

"Rachel, I'm always gonna wonder about Beth. For the rest of my life. But those are feelings that I've dealt with, that I deal with all the time, and honestly...knowing she's with Ms. Corcoran rather than in a crappy trailer somewhere is kind of a relief."

"I'm sorry I was kind of a bitch when we left the mall."

"What?" Quinn exclaimed, shocked. "You weren't! I mean, you were a little off, but...don't ever call yourself that."

Rachel smiled half-heartedly before unbuckling her seat belt. "I love you, you know."

"Why, because I said you're not a bitch?" Quinn asked with a light laugh.

"No. Because you're perfect."

"I'm just trying to make you happy."

"You're doing it perfectly."

"Stop talking and kiss me now, please."

Rachel grinned. "Promise me you're okay and I'll kiss you as much as you want."

"I promise I'm okay, and I don't think we have enough time in the world for you to kiss me as much as I want."

"Good answer."

...

 **Sam  
** thanks for replying to my text, what the hell?

 **Quinn  
** oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I got sidetracked

 **Sam  
** with?

 **Quinn  
** nothing.

 **Sam  
** right

 **Sam  
** are you gonna answer my question about Santana, or...

 **Quinn  
** right, yeah. I don't know if she was serious or not, I think so though

 **Sam  
** are you sure you didn't say anything to her? or Brittany?

 **Quinn  
** of course i'm sure, what kind of question is that?

 **Sam  
** just had to ask

 **Quinn  
** whatever

 **Quinn  
** why were you all touchy-feely with Finn at the mall though? not your smartest decision ever

 **Sam  
** it was an accident! I don't even like him!

 **Quinn  
** totally believing you right now

 **Sam  
** I DON'T

 **Quinn**  
if you say so ;)

 **Sam  
** ugh

 **Rachel  
** can you get off Facebook now?

 **Quinn  
** you can't seriously be messaging me from the bathroom of the same house right now

 **Quinn  
** and I hope you didn't take your phone in the shower with you

 **Rachel  
** don't be silly

 **Rachel  
** however, my father just informed me that they will be leaving shortly for an evening out and I thought you may like to know

 **Quinn  
**...you thought right

 **Rachel  
** I googled some How I Met Your Mother while the straightening iron was heating

 **Quinn  
** um, okay

 **Rachel  
** I'm gonna rock your body til Canada Day

_Rachel is offline._

**Sam  
** I don't understand why you think I like him

 **Sam  
** do you like every girl you're friends with?

 **Sam  
** hello?

 **Quinn  
**...gotta go

_Quinn is offline._


	18. Tofu Fajitas

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. Um...again.

* * *

_April 4, 2011_

**Quinn Fabray** is beginning the countdown. 53 days until summer, sun, and NO school.  
 **-89 people** like this.  
 **-Tina Cohen Chang** 54 days until summer, no sun, and all Asians all the time.  
 **-Mike Chang** and me!  
 **-Tina Cohen Chang** right  
 **-Mike Chang** that's not enough for you? :(  
 **-Santana Lopez** can you two take your lovers quarrel to chat and stop vomming up my news feed please?  
 **-Artie Abrams** seconded  
 **-Tina Cohen Chang** you don't get an opinion Artie  
 **-Quinn Fabray** do I need to delete this status?

 **Santana  
** hey

 **Quinn  
** not opening the conversation with an insult, are you feeling okay?

 **Santana  
** don't tempt me blondie

 **Quinn  
** sigh

 **Quinn  
** what's up?

 **Santana  
** I need your help

 **Quinn  
** our last conversation consisted of you insulting my girlfriend and making big gay beard jokes for the 7th day in a row and now you want my help?

 **Santana  
** forget it, I'll figure it out by myself

 **Santana  
** later

 **Quinn  
** wait

 **Quinn  
** if you're being serious I want to help you

 **Quinn  
** hello?

 **Santana  
** I'm here

 **Quinn  
** are you going to tell me, or...?

 **Santana  
** I'm in love with Brittany

 **Quinn  
** I know, and?

 **Santana  
** what do you mean you know? it took me forever to make myself type that!

 **Quinn  
** you two have been together for like...ever, and you said you'd been in love when you were drunk. who else would it be?

 **Quinn  
** and that's usually what happens when you're with someone for a while...

 **Santana  
** not to me it doesn't!

 **Quinn  
** is that what this is about?

 **Santana  
** thanks for catching up

 **Quinn  
** stop hiding behind being a bitch

 **Santana  
** you'd know all about that though, wouldn't you?

 **Quinn  
** life is better when you stop, trust me

 **Santana  
** whatever

 **Quinn  
** what do you need my help with?

 **Santana  
** I don't know how to tell her

 **Quinn  
** don't you think she feels the same?

 **Santana  
** I have no idea

 **Quinn  
** you've never talked about it?

 **Santana  
** not in a while

 **Quinn  
** what about before?

 **Santana  
** I told her I didn't wanna talk about it

 **Quinn  
** I see

 **Quinn  
** how long have you felt this way?

 **Santana  
** I don't know

 **Quinn  
** how do you not know?

 **Santana  
** do you know the exact date you fell in love with Berry?

 **Quinn  
**...no

 **Santana  
** okay then

 **Santana  
** a while, anyway

 **Quinn  
** look, there's no way I can know for sure, but I'm pretty sure Brittany feels the same way

 **Quinn  
** just tell her

 **Santana  
** what if it's not like that for her?

 **Quinn  
** you're opening up to ME about this, obviously not knowing is driving you crazy

 **Quinn  
** isn't it better to know?

 **Santana  
** not if knowing means I don't have her at all

 **Quinn  
** wow, you're really serious

 **Santana  
** of course I am

 **Quinn  
** what can I do?

 **Santana  
** I don't know...

 **Santana  
** maybe I just needed to tell somebody

 **Quinn  
** do you want me to like..I dunno, talk to her?

 **Santana  
** NO!

 **Quinn  
** okay

 **Santana  
** I mean...maybe

 **Quinn  
** you two do call yourselves girlfriends...right?

 **Santana  
** yeah

 **Quinn  
** just making sure

 **Quinn  
** I'll talk to her

 **Santana  
** be subtle, okay? I don't want her freaking out because you ran your mouth

 **Quinn  
** you should really work on not being a bitch when someone is trying to help you

 **Santana  
** right

 **Santana  
** sorry

 **Santana  
** she's here, I'm gonna go. later

 **Quinn  
** bye

 **Santana  
** thank you

_Santana is offline._

**Rachel  
** QUINNIE!

 **Quinn  
** Rachie?

 **Quinn  
** WHY ARE YOU YELLING MY NAME?

 **Rachel  
** we missed our 3 month anniversary!

 **Quinn  
**...

 **Rachel  
** that's it? ...?

 **Quinn  
** we didn't celebrate 2 months either baby, it's okay :)

 **Quinn  
** where is this coming from all of a sudden? that was a week ago.

 **Rachel  
** I got a little behind on my desk calendar...

 **Quinn  
** a little? :P

 **Rachel  
** hush

 **Quinn  
** we'll make 4 months extra special ;) deal?

**Rachel**

I suppose your terms are agreeable.

 **Quinn  
** glad you approve

 **Rachel  
** what are you doing?

 **Quinn  
** interesting story actually

 **Rachel  
** are you perfecting your pitch? I would approve.

 **Quinn  
**...no

 **Rachel  
** downloading a collection of show tune mp3s?

 **Quinn  
**..no

 **Rachel  
** perhaps you should just tell me

 **Quinn  
** well I just got done talking to Santana

 **Rachel  
** I'm uncertain where that's "interesting," unless she's expanded her repertoire of Narnia references

 **Quinn  
** hahaha :)

 **Quinn  
** actually she made it through the entire conversation without insulting you, I thought about calling for medical help for her

 **Rachel  
** sounds like she's gone insane

 **Quinn  
** haha

 **Quinn  
** actually she just needed my help

 **Rachel  
** with what?

 **Quinn  
** she's in love with Brittany

 **Rachel  
** duh

 **Quinn  
** that's what I said!

 **Rachel  
** so what does she need your help for?

 **Quinn  
** she's afraid to tell her

 **Rachel  
** shouldn't it be the other way around?

 **Quinn  
** you'd think so

 **Quinn  
** Santana thinks she's screwed up because she made Brittany act like they didn't have feelings for each other for so long

 **Rachel  
** I see

 **Rachel  
** what are you supposed to do?

 **Quinn  
** I told her I would talk to Brittany and feel out the situation

 **Rachel  
** nice of you

 **Quinn  
** well, she's afraid Brittany doesn't feel the same and she'll lose her all together

 **Rachel  
** perhaps if she hadn't been an emotionless sex machine in the beginning of their "courtship"...

 **Rachel  
** I don't think horny is an emotion

 **Quinn  
** hahahahahahaha

 **Rachel  
** despite how often one may feel it...

 **Quinn  
** yes, "one" may

 **Quinn  
** often

 **Rachel  
** ahem

 **Rachel  
** perhaps we can discuss that feeling later

 **Quinn  
** maybe...

 **Rachel  
** back to the subject at hand

 **Quinn  
** right. what should I say to Brittany?

 **Rachel  
** you're asking the least subtle person on the planet about this, I hope you're aware of that

 **Quinn  
** good point ;)

 **Rachel  
** when are you planning to speak with her?

 **Quinn  
** whenever the next time I'm alone with her is, I guess

 **Quinn  
** maybe tomorrow

 **Quinn  
** I don't think I'm gonna plan what to say though...I don't see how that could go well with Brittany

 **Rachel  
** good idea

 **Rachel  
** so **  
**

 **Quinn  
** so?

 **Rachel  
** were there some feelings you wanted to discuss?

 **Quinn  
** maybe there were...what did you have in mind?

 **Rachel  
** oh I don't know, although I suppose if you have to ask, your...urge to discuss them must not be very strong

 **Quinn  
**...

 **Rachel  
** am I wrong?

 **Quinn  
** I don't want to DISCUSS them...

 **Rachel  
** point taken...call me

_Rachel is offline._

_Quinn is offline._

* * *

The next day at school, Quinn was honestly convinced that Brittany had been studying ninja tactics. By two in the afternoon, she'd yet to catch even a glimpse the other girl. When she spotted her down at the other end of the hallway after sixth period, it took every ounce of her self control not to sprint towards her.

"Brittany!"

"Oh, hey, Quinn," Brittany greeted easily.

"Hey," Quinn huffed, straightening herself.

"Why were you running? P.E. was like four hours ago right?"

"I wasn't running," she defended lamely. "I haven't seen you all day. Were you and Santana in the locker room again all day?"

Brittany looked wistful, then abruptly sad. "I haven't even seen her all day."

Quinn suppressed an eye roll; she couldn't even feign surprise that Santana had put up an emotional wall. "Seriously?"

"Duh. That wouldn't even be a funny joke."

"That's not weird?"

Brittany's face drew into a mixture of confusion and mild annoyance. "No..."

"If I didn't see Rachel all day I would be worried."

"Well, I saw her at her locker this morning and she was in a super bad mood, but she didn't say why."

The eye roll escaped this time, and Quinn averted her gaze briefly so Brittany would not see. "And you didn't push her to find out why?"

"Uh, no. You know Santana doesn't talk about that stuff."

Quinn sighed. Time to get blunt. "Brit, you love her. You have to make her."

Brittany shifted uncomfortably, glancing down both directions of the hallway. "I don't love her," she lied obviously.

"Really?" Quinn retorted, brow raised.

"No," Brittany pouted, "but I can't tell her that. She doesn't love me and she says just because we're girlfriends doesn't mean we have to feel feelings. It's confusing."

This had taken about an hour less than Quinn had anticipated. Which was pretty good, considering she had to be all the way across the school in two and a half minutes for her last class. "You know her. You know she's lying."

"Maybe," she replied noncommittally.

"You know I'm right, Brit," Quinn emphasized. "I have to get to class. See you in glee club?"

"Maybe," Brittany replied dejectedly. "Lord Tubbington got out of the house this morning. My mom texted me and said he came home, but I really need to make sure he and Charity aren't smoking and reading my diary. They almost burned the house down last time," she explained seriously.

Quinn stifled a snicker. "See you later then." As she made her way down the hall toward her next class—which she had now accepted she would definitely be late for —she pulled out her phone to write a text to Santana.

_You have nothing to worry about with Brit. You should probably be worried that I'm about to be late to class because of this though._

**Santana:** _What did she say? What did you say?_

Quinn rolled her eyes. She was not about to explain the whole thing over text as she broke into (yet another) near sprint across school.

_I'll explain it all after glee. She loves you. Don't worry._

**Santana:** thanks

* * *

During glee club, Quinn felt Santana's stare burning a hole through the back of her head for the entire hour. When Mr. Schuester released them, Quinn didn't even bother rising from her chair; Santana moved to sit beside her and waited quietly as the other club members trickled out of the room.

Finn, noticing that Rachel was leaving the room without Quinn for the first time in months, seized the opportunity and fell into step with her. Quinn rolled her eyes and heard her mother's voice in the back of her head, telling her, "they're going to get stuck that way!" She really needed to get a grip on her eye rolling. Well, either that or people needed to stop doing dumb things, she reasoned.

"So what happened?" Santana quizzed anxiously as the classroom was finally empty.

"Well," Quinn sighed, "after looking for her all over school for over half the day, I finally found her sulking about how you'd been avoiding her all day. Smooth."

"Whatever. What else?"

"Well let's just say if Brittany were a prisoner of war she wouldn't be hard to interrogate. She pretty much came right out and told me."

Santana huffed impatiently. "Told you what?"

"That she doesn't like the fact that you act like you two are just...fuck buddies who don't, and I quote, 'feel feelings.'" Santana looked dejected. "But also that she's totally in love with you and afraid you don't feel the same way. So I'd say if you clear that up, you're good."

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Unless I fell asleep and dreamed that whole conversation, I'm sure."

"Anything else?"

"That Lord Tubbington escaped the house but came home and she was terrified that he and Charity were going to burn the house down."

Santana snorted. "I meant about me," she clarified with a grin.

Quinn smiled easily. "Nope." Santana stood from her chair, and Quinn followed suit. When she was suddenly pulled into a hug, Quinn was taken aback.

"Thanks, Q," Santana offered quietly.

"You're welcome," she replied, pulling back. "Now, go find Brittany. If Finn is trying to win over Rachel with fruit juice and flowers again I'm going to kick him in the nuts."

"If Cabbage Patch Boy keeps on pestering her, I'll pop his custard-filled nipples myself."

Quinn quirked a brow. "That's disgusting."

Santana looked around thoughtfully for a moment. "It really is. Let's pretend I didn't say that. I'm gonna go find Brittany now."

"Great idea."

* * *

**Quinn  
** please tell me Finn isn't at your house right now

 **Rachel  
** Finn isn't at my house right now

 **Quinn  
** okay but is he really not at your house or are you just telling me he's not at your house because I asked you to?

 **Rachel  
** I'm uncertain what the correct answer is now.

 **Quinn  
** the truth is the correct answer

 **Rachel  
** oh, okay. he's not at my house.

 **Quinn  
** wait why were you confused then?

 **Rachel  
**...

 **Rachel  
** I'm not sure anymore

 **Rachel  
** how did it go with Santana?

 **Quinn  
** fine...she was relieved

 **Quinn  
** then she hugged me and I started questioning her mental health again

 **Rachel  
** feels like just yesterday she'd recently transformed into Big Tits McGee and was slamming you into a locker

 **Quinn  
** hahahaha, yeah, really fond memories there

 **Quinn  
** what are you doing?

 **Rachel  
** was just thinking about you

 **Quinn  
** what about me?

 **Rachel  
** just things :)

 **Quinn  
** dirty things? ;)

 **Rachel  
** haha

 **Rachel  
** maybe

 **Quinn  
** tell me

 **Rachel  
** no :p

 **Quinn  
** why not? :(

 **Rachel  
** are you proposing that we have cyber sex?

 **Quinn  
** what? no

 **Rachel  
** oh

 **Quinn**  
why? do you want to?

 **Rachel  
** um, I don't know

 **Rachel  
** maybe

 **Quinn  
** oh...okay

 **Quinn  
** first I would take off your shirt...

 **Quinn  
** so happy to see you're wearing my favorite bra...

 **Rachel  
** the pink one?

 **Quinn  
** mmmhmm...with the lace

 **Rachel  
** I can take that off too...if you want

 **Quinn  
** too? ...you took your shirt off?

 **Rachel  
** wasn't I supposed to?

 **Quinn  
** right, yes

 **Quinn  
** you should definitely take that off too then

 **Rachel  
** done

 **Quinn  
**...

 **Rachel  
** you should take yours off too...

 **Quinn  
** done..feeling your skin on mine is so much better

 **Rachel  
** I agree

 **Rachel  
** bra too?

 **Quinn  
** gone now...

 **Rachel  
** omg

 **Quinn  
**...

 **Quinn  
** what?

 **Rachel  
** I just had to explain to my father why my shirt was on backwards when he knocked on my door and abruptly entered to suggest I assist him with cooking tofu fajitas for dinner

 **Quinn  
** I'm never thinking of tofu fajitas the same way again

 **Rachel  
** do you think of tofu fajitas often?

 **Quinn  
** well...no

 **Rachel  
** can I just come over?

 **Quinn  
** I think that's a really good idea

_Rachel is offline._

_Quinn is offline._

* * *

_April 22, 2011_

**Finn  
** hey :)

 **Rachel  
** hello

 **Finn  
** wat are you doing for Easter?

 **Rachel  
** being Jewish

 **Finn  
** but hanukkah is in December

 **Rachel  
** yes...Hanukkah IS in December...however Passover is going on right now

 **Finn  
** oh...cool

 **Finn  
** hey Rach

 **Finn  
** I was thinkin we should go to prom together

 **Rachel  
** oh were you? why is that?

 **Finn  
** cause it's our first prom, and you and I are like...you know, you and I

 **Rachel  
** I don't think I'll be attending prom this year, Finn

 **Rachel  
** and you do realize that it's NEXT week, right?

 **Finn  
** yep

 **Rachel  
**...that was a no

 **Finn  
** but it is next week, that's why I said yep

 **Rachel  
** I meant no we should not go to prom together

 **Finn  
** why not

 **Rachel  
** for the very same reasons I have expressed extreme disinterest in rekindling our relationship!

 **Rachel  
** have you not noticed that my inclinations tend to be more of the sapphic persuasion lately?

 **Finn  
** I dunno what that means...

 **Rachel  
** GOOGLE IT!

_Rachel is offline._

Rachel slammed her laptop closed and hurriedly grabbed her phone to text Quinn.

_Um, I may have just done something really stupid...call me ASAP._


	19. Spilling the Beans

* * *

When Quinn checked her phone after Cheerios practice only to be greeted by an ominous sounding " _Um, I may have just done something really stupid...call me ASAP."_ text from Rachel, her stomach immediately tied itself in a knot.

"Fabray!" Coach Sylvester's voice bellowed through her megaphone from across the field.

"What?" she snapped; the curiosity was killing her and she did not have time for another of Sylvester's diatribes on the merits of 72-hour sleep deprivation.

"You're looking sluggish. See me tomorrow about getting back on my diet. Thank God you've journeyed to the island of Lesbos and I don't have to worry about you ballooning to the size of an elephant before Nationals again."

"But tomorrow's Saturday."

"Congratulations, you can read a calendar. Did Rebecca Black teach you that? I hear Sunday also comes afterwards."

As Coach Sylvester spun on her heel and walked briskly towards the locker room, megaphone pressed to her mouth as she shouted instructions at a pair of freshman currently tasked with carrying 18 megaphones at once between them, Quinn's blood boiled.

"Bitch," she muttered, scooping up the rest of her belongings and making her way towards the parking lot. How the hell did she know that Quinn was no longer visiting boystown? "Santana," she groaned, scrolling to the girl's number in her contacts list.

"Missing me already, Barbie?" Santana deadpanned when she answered her phone.

"Shut up, Shakira." The mentally chided herself; not her best insult. Better start talking again quickly. "What did you tell Sylvester about Rachel and I?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on. You, Brit, and Sam are the only ones who know, and there's no way it was Sam. Somehow I don't think she'd believe Brittany telling her even if she spelled it out on her desk with macaroni noodles."

"Joder," Santana muttered.

"What?"

"Well...she may have had a hold of my phone before practice today. I guess she coulda gone through my Facebook chat. Pinche puta!"

"Um, can you stop cussing in Spanish and tell me what conversations you and I had while you were on your phone?"

She sighed heavily. "Definitely the one where I said I was in love with Brit and didn't know what to do."

Quinn grumbled. "And the one where you asked when I fell in love with Rachel."

"That's the one," she replied sardonically.

"Great. On the plus side, she seemed too busy being thrilled that I wouldn't get pregnant again to be worried about my rainbow flag waving causing the Cheerios to lose its church sponsorships."

"Good, because if I hear one single utterance of 'pray away the gay' I'm going to go all Lima Heights on somebody."

"What's with you and this 'go all Lima Heights' crap? Your dad is a doctor."

"Whatever. Are we done now?"

"Yep," Quinn answered, her voice dripping with false enthusiasm.

"Wonderful!"

As the phone beeped in her ear signaling that Santana had hung up, Quinn cleared the screen to reply to Rachel's text. _Driving home from practice. Call you after I shower?_

 **Rachel:** _Very well. The sooner the better, however, as my actions may require a fair amount of scheming._

Quinn quirked a brow; that didn't sound promising. _Okay...should I be worried?_

 **Rachel:** _It would be best that I explain over the phone. Call me after your shower. I love you._

Quinn gulped, having a gut instinct as to what this may be about. _I love you too._

* * *

"Okay, what happened?" Quinn asked urgently as soon as she heard her girlfriend's voice greet her on the other end of the line.

"Good evening to you too," Rachel teased.

Quinn smiled and sighed lightly. "Hey hon."

"Thank you," Rachel said cheerfully. "Now, regarding your question, um..." she trailed, uncertain of how to best relay this particular bit of information. "It's mildly to moderately possible that I did in fact out our relationship to Finn via Facebook chat earlier this afternoon."

Rachel had spoken so quickly that Quinn was briefly reminded of the Micro Machine commercials she'd heard every afternoon on TV as a kid. She was pretty sure she got the gist, but couldn't quite wrap her head around it. "One more time...slowly please."

"Finn was being rather irksome earlier, and I may have indirectly and inadvertently revealed the nature of our relationship to him."

"Oh."

The line fell silent, and as the seconds passed, Rachel grew more nervous. "Quinn?"

"I'm here."

"Are you mad?"

"Um," she paused. Was she mad? She wasn't sure. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Rachel was chewing on her lip with nervousness so much that she was certain it would be swollen later. "Well, Finn asked me to prom," she heard Quinn groan, "and of course I said no. Then, as usual, he was confused as to why I'd be refusing his advances. When I explained that I turned down his request to escort me to prom for the same reasons I have declined to rekindle our romantic relationship, he really began to grate my nerves and it's possible that I may have let slip that my interests of late have been of a more sapphic nature."

Quinn sighed with relief. "Oh, well, there's no way he knows what that means."

"Well..." Rachel trailed again. "I may have also suggested he quote-unquote Google it when he himself confessed as much."

"Oh."

Rachel sat quietly, allowing Quinn to process everything she'd just said.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I don't even know. My mom is calling me for dinner. Call you later?"

Rachel felt her stomach twist. "Sure," she replied unsteadily.

"Okay. Bye," Quinn said evenly.

"Bye."

When the line disconnected, Rachel felt 100% certain that nothing good could possibly come from this.

* * *

 **Santana  
** heads up, Quinn Bee might be a bit edgy tonight

 **Rachel  
** and why is that?

 **Santana  
** Sylvester went through my phone and found out that we're all frolicking in lesbo-land lately

 **Santana  
** she caught me after practice and gave me a pamphlet about joining the golf team

 **Rachel  
** I see.

 **Rachel  
** though I appreciate the warning, it's a bit late I'm afraid

 **Santana  
** sorry to hear that Babs

 **Rachel  
** you just couldn't resist could you?

 **Santana  
** it's in my contract

 **Rachel  
** Quinn is rather unhappy with me at the moment

 **Santana  
** why, what did you do? revisit your sad clown hooker outfit?

 **Rachel  
**...how do you know about that?

 **Santana  
** EVERYONE knows about that

 **Rachel  
** whatever

 **Rachel  
** no, I did not subject her to any misguided attempts at seduction, not that they are required when it comes to she and I

 **Santana  
** ugh, gross, never say something like that to me again

 **Rachel  
** if you must know, I may have let it slip to Finn that I will not be winning the outstanding heterosexual award for the year, thereby inadvertently potentially leading him to figure out that she also is less than straight

 **Santana  
** you're shitting me right?

 **Rachel  
** no

 **Santana  
** well you just know Finnocence will be so butt hurt over this it will be all over JewFro's blog before you can even say mullets and flannels

 **Rachel  
** thanks for the reassuring words

 **Santana  
** no problem...good luck

_Santana is offline._

**Finn  
** so I googled that thing u said, and at first I just found all this sapphic erotica stuff, so I thought maybe you were like...really into porn or whatever

 **Rachel  
**...

 **Finn  
** but then I looked more and

 **Finn  
** are you saying you're into chicks?

 **Rachel  
** what do you think?

 **Finn  
** well you can't be gay

 **Finn  
** you were totally in love with me and im not a girl

 **Rachel  
** indeed you are not

 **Finn  
** so then why did you say that?

 **Finn  
** you know just cause your dads are gay doesn't mean you have to be too

 **Finn  
** you don't even have a girlfriend, how do you know?

 **Rachel  
** I hope you don't seriously think that I would entertain the idea of being a lesbian simply because I have 2 gay dads

 **Finn  
** I don't know what to think! you told me you didn't want me back and you didn't wanna go to prom w me because you're all sapphire now or whatever

 **Rachel  
** sapphic

 **Finn  
** WHATEVER

 **Finn  
** if you're gay or something that's cool I guess, but don't lie about it

 **Rachel  
** how am I lying about anything?

 **Finn  
** are u gay or not?

 **Rachel  
** I never said I was "gay," per se

 **Finn  
** DO YOU LIKE GIRLS OR NOT

 **Rachel  
** I suppose that statement is at least partially true

 **Finn Hudson** is pissed. Hitting the gym.  
 **-Sam Evans** need a spot?  
 **-Finn Hudson** I guess  
 **-Santana Lopez** don't bust your pastries by benching too much  
 **-Finn Hudson** stop making desert jokes about my nipples!  
 **-Santana Lopez** I don't remember mentioning anything about sand, cacti, or mirages...although my life would be a lot better if I could write off the memories of you as a heat stroke-induced hallucination  
 **-Kurt Hummel** well, he really should consider a more thorough moisturizing routine  
 **-Finn Hudson** dessert. and shut up Kurt, I'm moist  
 **-Santana Lopez** there are too many jokes going through my mind right now to choose just one.

_Finn is offline._

**Rachel  
** hey?

 **Quinn  
** hi

 **Rachel  
** you didn't call me back

 **Quinn  
** sorry

 **Rachel  
** not speaking to me now?

 **Quinn  
** I'm replying aren't I?

 **Rachel  
** barely

 **Quinn  
** I don't know what to say

 **Quinn  
** I'm not ready for this

 **Quinn  
** everything with us has been so perfect

 **Quinn  
** you're perfect

 **Quinn  
** and I'm not ready to deal with a thousand idiots at our school whispering about us on a daily basis

 **Quinn  
** if people know...I can't protect you anymore...no more slushie-free days

 **Quinn  
** it's only going to get worse. it's going to be Kurt all over again.

 **Rachel  
** can I call you?

 **Quinn  
** I think I may be crying a little too much to talk right now

 **Rachel  
** :(

 **Rachel  
** I'm so sorry :(

 **Quinn  
** I'm not mad at you

 **Quinn  
** I hope you know that

 **Rachel  
** I'd understand if you were.

 **Quinn  
** I'm not

 **Quinn  
** it was gonna come out eventually...I just thought I'd have a heads up, you know?

 **Quinn  
** or that I'd be the one spilling the beans rather than your pissed off, oversized ex-boyfriend

 **Rachel  
** if it helps, your name didn't come up at all...I mean...he said something like "you don't even have a girlfriend, how do you know?"

 **Quinn  
** wait when was that?

 **Rachel  
** a little while ago

 **Quinn  
** you talked to him again?

 **Rachel  
** yeah...he figured out what "sapphic" meant and then proceeded to imply I was simply attempting to fulfill a stereotype involving my two fathers

 **Quinn  
** ugh, seriously?

 **Rachel  
** seriously

 **Quinn  
** how did we both date him?

 **Rachel  
** I sincerely have no clue.

 **Quinn  
** I think we both upgraded ;)

 **Rachel  
** I agree :)

 **Quinn  
** hey Rach?

 **Rachel  
** hey

 **Quinn  
** no matter what happens...even if he tells everyone and things get really hard...I love you

 **Rachel  
** I love you too

 **Rachel  
** are you ready for this?

 **Quinn  
** as ready as I'm gonna get

 **Rachel  
** me too

 **Quinn  
** I think we need to do a little plotting

 **Rachel  
** oh?

 **Quinn  
** I think it's time we get Santana and Brittany on our side

 **Rachel  
** are you suggesting some sort of lesbian world domination scheme? if so, I am, of course, on board.

 **Quinn  
** hahahahaha

 **Quinn  
** something like that

 **Rachel  
** I approve

 **Quinn  
** call me?

 **Rachel  
** you're okay now?

 **Quinn  
** I will be. call me now please?

 **Rachel  
** of course :)

 _Rachel is offline.  
_ _Quinn is offline._


	20. Faberry Juice

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long. Remember what's going on? Yeah, I didn't either, so here's quick recap: Quinn and Rachel are totally gay for each other, and so are Brittany and Santana, but Santana's too stubborn to tell Brittany how she feels. Nobody knows about Rachel and Quinn, except Brittany, Santana, and Sam, who's also gay, but not many people really know about that either. Rachel accidentally slipped to Finn, who won't give up on getting her back even though it makes him look dumb, that she likes the ladies, and now everybody's worried about what's going to happen. Quinn and Rachel are determined to get Brittany and Santana to join them in rainbowland anyway, and that's what you missed in the 4 months since the last time Modern Love was updated.

And, don't forget, this story only follows canon through "Never Been Kissed."

* * *

Making contact with Santana over the course of the next five days was about as simple as setting up tea with the Queen. She had missed Cheerios practices under the guise of extra tutoring sessions, maneuvered around the school like a hybrid of a Navy SEAL and a ninja, and evaded phone calls.

She definitely hadn't talked to Brittany yet, Quinn concluded.

"I don't see how our plans are possibly going to come to fruition if Santana continues practicing her ninja tactics during every waking hour," Rachel sulked.

"We'll figure something out," Quinn offered, attempting to convince herself as much as Rachel at this point. Right now, sprawled out on Rachel's bed, they looked pretty defeated.

To be honest, she wasn't even sure how (or, really, if) it would even help to have Santana and Brittany on board, but Quinn figured that at the very least it couldn't _hurt_ to have two more allies. She was feeling extraordinarily fortunate to not have been a victim of a single slushie attack after three completed school days.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Go to prom with me?"

Quinn propped herself up on an elbow. "What?"

"Let's go to prom together."

"Where did this come from?"

_**October 12, 2010** _

" _So you and Quinn talked to each other without any blood today, huh?" Finn queried nervously._

" _Indeed we did," Rachel replied with a smile._

" _I'm pretty psyched that she and Sam hit it off!" he beamed. "We should double date."_

" _Although I've never hated Quinn, despite many reasons to, I fail to see how that could go well."_

_Finn smirked. "Well, you know, me and Sam are buds, and you and Quinn-" he paused, "are in glee together!"_

_Rachel forced a smile. "If you say so."_

" _They're so perfect together!" he went on. "He needs a popularity boost since he's the new kid, and she's obsessed with being prom queen, and the new kid gives her a clean slate to get there!"_

" _I never knew Quinn wanted to be prom queen."_

" _Oh, yeah. Her mom was, her sister was, and she always did those cotonion things, so that's kinda the same."_

" _Cotonion?"_

" _Yeah. Balls or whatever."_

" _You mean cotillion?"_

_Finn smiled widely. "Yeah, that's what I said! But I guess she's got a long way to go to prom queen, since she had the kid and all."_

"Just something I've been thinking about."

"Prom is in three days, Rach."

"So? You did cotillion, you must have a closet full of dresses."

She had a point. "True," Quinn agreed.

"So let's go. We'll continue to hunt down Santana and all four of us can go."

"On one condition."

Rachel beamed. "What's that?"

"You have to fulfill all of my clichéd prom fantasies."

The brunette snickered. "Oh?"

"Yes. Picking me up at my house, presenting the perfect corsage, spiking the punch, and..." she trailed, a sideways grin plastered to her face.

"And?"

"Well, the most important prom cliché of course." Rachel stared blankly. "After prom sex, duh," Quinn finished, biting back laughter.

Rachel snorted. "Sounds fair enough."

"Then okay."

"Okay you'll go?"

"Okay, I'll go. But you don't really have to pick me up at my house, I'll meet you here."

Rachel's smile lit to 1000 watts. "Yes!" she squealed. Quinn giggled and moved back off her elbow and into a lying position. Rachel's smile dissipated. "We don't have to dance together, you know. I mean...if you don't want to."

"We'll see what happens," Quinn commented easily, closing her eyes.

This would be interesting.

* * *

**Quinn  
** you alive?

 **Santana  
** feels like it

 **Quinn  
** you replied, it's a miracle!

 **Santana  
** careful Q, wouldn't want you to be struck by lightning for joking about miracles

 **Quinn  
** how can you handle your hilarity?

 **Santana  
** it's a gift

 **Quinn  
** talked to Brittany yet?

 **Santana  
** ….I haven't seen her in days

 **Quinn  
** what the hell?

 **Santana  
** I don't know what to say!

 **Quinn  
** "hey" is pretty effective

 **Quinn  
** what's the problem anyway? you know how she feels and you said you were going to go find her as soon as I told you that!

 **Santana  
** well I didn't find her, obviously

 **Quinn  
** no shit

 **Santana  
** I'm just not ready for anyone to know, okay?

 **Quinn  
** you act as if admitting to HER how you feel means running around school in a rainbow leotard

 **Santana  
** did you just say leotard? Richard Simmons just called.

 **Quinn  
** I can tell that this conversation is going to be really productive

 **Quinn  
** look, I know you think that admitting it to her means admitting that you might be gay or bi or something, but you've already admitted it to me, in case you forgot. and if you love her, you're going to have to tell her because clearly you can't continue this whole fuck buddy thing you had going before

 **Santana  
** she was never just my fuck buddy

 **Quinn  
** doesn't matter. you need to do something, because right now she probably thinks you've written her off

 **Santana  
** well I haven't

 **Quinn  
** don't tell me, tell her!

 **Santana  
** yeah. easier said than done

 **Santana  
** you and Berry going to prom?

 **Quinn  
** actually...yes

 **Santana  
** definitely not the answer I was expecting

 **Quinn  
** me neither...we just decided this afternoon

 **Santana  
** ballsy

 **Quinn  
** you going?

 **Santana  
** think so. solo. all that dancing so you know Britt will be there

 **Quinn  
** you're really going to wait until then to talk to her?

 **Santana  
** maybe

 **Quinn  
** sigh

 **Quinn  
** do you want to go with me and Rach?

 **Santana  
** and be the third wheel on your lame rainbow ride? no gracias

 **Quinn  
** it's a school prom, we're not going to be having sex in public

 **Santana  
** mental images I could live without for $1000 please

 **Quinn  
** please come

 **Santana  
** fine, but if I see you even THINKING about getting all up on each other...

 **Quinn  
** you know that's not going to happen

 **Santana  
** where should I meet you?

 **Quinn  
** Rachel's at 6?

 **Santana  
** works. see you at school tomorrow

 **Quinn  
** oh, not planning on hiding all day again?

 **Santana  
** we'll see

_Santana is offline._

**Rachel  
** QUINN FABRAY

 **Quinn  
** RACHEL BERRY

 **Quinn  
** …?

 **Rachel  
** did you forget something?

 **Rachel  
** I'll assume from your delayed response that you are looking through your belongings for a missing object, and inform you that I am not referring to anything of the sort.

 **Quinn  
** :/

 **Rachel  
** you did not text me to let me know you got home safely!

 **Quinn  
** it's a 5 minute drive hon

 **Rachel  
** the vast majority of accidents occur within 2 miles of home!

 **Rachel  
** how many times must we discuss this? :(

 **Quinn  
** sorry…

 **Quinn  
** I may have news that will make you feel better…

 **Rachel  
** …I'm listening

 **Quinn  
** Santana will be joining us at prom

 **Rachel  
** :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

 **Rachel  
** wait, how did you talk to her?

 **Quinn  
** she was on chat

 **Rachel  
** huh. all that hiding and the veil of silence is broken by emergence on facebook chat. how anticlimactic.

 **Quinn  
** I know, right?

 **Rachel  
** but what about Brittany?

 **Quinn  
** she'll be there

 **Rachel  
** Santana finally professed her feelings?

 **Quinn  
** of course not. I just meant that it's prom, which means dancing, which means Brittany.

 **Rachel  
** figures

 **Quinn  
** hey Rach?

 **Rachel  
** yes?

 **Quinn  
** I can't wait to go to prom with you :)

 **Rachel  
** :):):)

 **Rachel  
** me neither

* * *

_Saturday (Prom Day)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is preparing for a glamorous evening at the McKinley prom!  
 **-Kurt Hummel** who's doing your makeup?  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** Not you, Kurt. I've yet to recover from your last foray into a side job as my cosmetician.  
 **-Kurt Hummel** eventually you're going to recognize that the lapse in judgment you refer to is not an accurate reflection of my true talent.  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** That day will not be today.  
 **-Finn Hudson** it was kinda cute how you did that 4 me though  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** Finn, I've also not forgotten that you referred to me as a "sad clown hooker."  
 **-Sue Sylvester** I can assure you that no makeup, however properly applied, can disguise your true nature as an oompa loompa.  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** …we aren't even Facebook friends…  
 **-Sue Sylvester** You think that stops me? Even Facebook's privacy settings bow down to how Sue sees it.

 **Kurt  
** :(

 **Rachel  
** sulking is very unattractive.

 **Kurt  
** please please please let me do your makeup!

 **Rachel  
** no.

 **Kurt  
** fine. when you get to Broadway and need me, you will regret this.

 **Rachel  
** Kurt, if I were on Broadway, you wouldn't turn me down.

 **Kurt  
** okay you're right, but I still don't forgive you.

 **Kurt  
** anyway, just so you know, Finn just walked into the house with a corsage looking rather smug, and he didn't mention having a date, if you catch my drift.

 **Rachel  
** wonderful. thanks

_Kurt is offline._

**Quinn  
** I'm home safely :P

 **Rachel  
** GOOD. I appreciate you finally remembering.

 **Quinn  
** hey, I've remembered other times!

 **Rachel  
** okay :P

 **Quinn  
** I would have rather stayed in bed with you all day though…

 **Rachel  
** although I agree that the start to our morning could not have been better, we have a big evening tonight!

 **Quinn  
** sigh…I know

 **Quinn  
** I'm not used to being kicked out of your bed :(

 **Rachel  
** I can assure you that the next time you're naked in my bed, I'm not going to let you go anywhere.

 **Quinn  
** …deal

 **Rachel  
** time for an hour on the elliptical now. have to have my healthy, energized glow this evening!

 **Quinn  
** have fun!

 **Quinn  
** my mom is cooking me bacon...

 **Rachel  
** …

 **Rachel  
** well, have fun with that. please brush your teeth at least twice before tonight.

 **Quinn  
** haha. bye :)

_Rachel is offline._

**Quinn Fabray** no better way to start a day than with faberry juice…  
 **-Noah Puckerman** what the hell is a faberry?  
 **-Mercedes Jones** what are you smoking?  
 **-Artie Abrams** I am 100% certain that there is no such fruit as a "faberry"  
 **-Quinn Fabray** nope, I'm pretty sure faberry is very fruity  
 **-Artie Abrams** why do I get the impression we're no longer discussing produce?

Quinn snickered as she closed her laptop. She was probably going to regret that later.

Her phone alerting her from across the room she'd received a text made her wonder if she already did.

 **Rachel:** WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

Quinn smirked. She knew good and well what Rachel was referring to, but she wasn't going to let her know that just yet. _Well right now I'm thinking that I'd be more motivated to shower instead of going back to sleep if you were joining me._

 **Rachel:** And I suppose I should blame your current pervy state of mind for your BLATANT facebook post?

Quinn snickered. _That probably wouldn't be wrong._

 **Rachel:** I hope you know how obvious you were.

_Actually…I don't care :)_

**Rachel:** …very well. :)

…

When Quinn arrived at Rachel's exactly 10 minutes late, as planned, she furrowed her brow in confusion when neither Santana's nor Brittany's car was present. "Weird," she muttered, slowly making her way toward the front door regardless. It had been planned for Santana and Brittany to arrive first so that Rachel's parents wouldn't focus on Quinn's arrival as a "date" and it would look more like a group outing. _"Yeah, God forbid Rachel's_ _ **two gay dads**_ _find out she's got a big_ _ **gay**_ _girlfriend!"_ Santana had griped.

Just as Quinn raised her arm to ring the doorbell, the front door swung open, revealing a wide-eyed, huffing Rachel Berry.

"Where on Earth are Santana and Brittany?" she "whispered" agitatedly. Quinn shrugged, preoccupied with noticing Rachel's up-do, flawless makeup (not that she even needed any, Quinn clarified to herself), dress, and how beyond gorgeous she looked at the moment.

"You look…" she trailed. "I have no words."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Oh, did I put too much makeup on? Maybe I should have invited Kurt over-"

"No, baby, you look, God…beyond gorgeous," she clarified in a hushed tone, noticing several neighbors around and assuming Rachel's parents were just inside.

"Oh," she muttered, glancing toward the ground as she felt her cheeks blush. "Thank you."

"If we weren't in your front yard I would totally kiss you right now."

"Kiss me all you want after prom. I am _all_ yours." Quinn grinned. "You look absolutely astounding, Quinn."

Before she could respond, she was startled by her phone chiming from inside her clutch. Rolling her eyes, she retrieved it, figuring it would be Santana.

 **Brittany:** We're on the way.

Quinn raised a brow in confusion. " _Brittany_ says _they_ are on the way."

"Brittany?" Rachel chirped enthusiastically.

"Yep," Quinn replied, busy typing a reply. _You and Santana are coming together?_

 **Brittany:** We've been coming all day, how did you know that?

Quinn snorted, showing the phone to Rachel, who exploded in laughter.

_Lucky guess. See you guys in a few._

"Wanna wait inside?" Quinn offered.

"Sure."

They headed inside, hoping Santana and Brittany wouldn't be too long. Considering Breadstix was literally the only restaurant in town (how strange, Quinn always thought), they needed to get going in order to have any hope of being seated before the prom was over.

"Quinn, you look stunning," Leroy greeted.

"Thank you."

"Indeed, you two are quite the pair," Hiram agreed.

Quinn shrugged off what she thought he was implying and simply offered a genuine smile.

"Are you planning to dance together?" Leroy began, looking to Rachel. "Your daddy and I danced together in public ONCE, and boy, that was a spectacle."

Quinn was pretty sure she swallowed audibly, and Rachel's mouth was currently doubling as a fly trap.

Leroy looked puzzled. "Was it something I said?" he wondered, looking to his husband, who shrugged.

"Why should we dance together?" Rachel wondered aloud.

"Isn't that what couples do…?" Leroy asked obviously.

Rachel coughed, and Quinn suddenly found the pattern on the ceiling fascinating as she attempted to control her eyes from bulging out of her head.

"Oh!" Hiram blurted suddenly. "Oh sweetie, just because you didn't tell us doesn't mean we didn't know. How dense do you think we are?"

Rachel laughed once, awkwardness overwhelming her. She couldn't bring herself to look at Quinn.

"It's okay, you know…" Leroy reassured.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

Before the conversation could continue, the doorbell rang. _That was fast…thank GOD,_ Quinn mused as Rachel hurried to the door.

"Hey Rach," she heard as the door opened.

Finn.

Quinn saw Hiram and Leroy share a glance before scurrying away. Clearly they knew of Finn's… _persistence._

"Uh, hello, Finn. What are you doing here?"

He smiled brightly. "Well, look, I heard what you said about liking girls now, and…I'm cool with that. But I'd like us to be, ya know, friends. And I thought maybe we could start that with prom. Sam and Kurt can meet us for dinner, so it won't even be like a date or anything, but I did bring you a, uh..corsage." He raised his hands, showing Rachel the clear plastic box containing a corsage that could really just best be described as "gaudy."

"Oh, Finn, I, um…I don't know what to say," she stuttered, eyes flitting between the corsage, Finn, and Quinn, who was around the corner rolling her eyes.

"Just say you'll go with me," he offered happily.

Quinn huffed and moved towards the door. "She can't go with you, Finn."

"Uh, hey Quinn. What are you doing here?"

"Seriously?"

"Who are you to say she can't go with me?"

"She's going with me," she defended.

Rachel felt like she might bite her lip off, and silently prayed, for the first time in her life, that Santana and Brittany would show up very, very soon.

"Well you can come too!" he said, smile returning. "Group date."

Quinn sighed. "No, Finn."

Finn frowned, then reached for Rachel's hand. "Come on, Rach. We can be friends."

"We can, Finn, but I cannot accompany you tonight. I'm sorry."

Finn tightened his grip on her hand. "Come on."

"She said no, Hudson, move along!" Quinn snapped.

"Shut up, Quinn! This isn't any of your business!" he shouted, growing angry.

"I think it _is_ my business, and you need to back off, because she said no!"

"Guys-" Rachel tried to interject, failing.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult Quinn? Why is everything _always_ about you?" he continued, releasing Rachel's hand to face Quinn fully.

"It's _not_ about me, it's about that girl right there who's told you no about a million times and yet you _still_ don't seem to get it!"

"Well maybe it's because she has you around, manipulating her and telling her to stay away from me!"

Quinn scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"Come on, Rach, let's go," Finn stated flatly, again grabbing her hand and making a move out of the doorway.

"Finn, stop," she pleaded quietly, pulling her hand to no avail.

"Don't listen to her, Rachel. She doesn't care about you like I do."

"What the hell do you know, Finn?" she shouted, furious, as she followed them onto the sidewalk. "You were _never_ there for her. You laughed when Santana made fun of her. You never had her back in glee club. I could go on, but honestly, I don't care to spend that much time on your _many_ shortcomings."

"Shut the fuck up, Quinn!" he shouted, as loud as Rachel imagined he possibly could, and hurled the plastic corsage box to the ground. "Just shut up!"

"Finn, calm down," Rachel pleaded again.

"No! You don't need to be around that bitch, Rachel."

"She is _not_ a bitch, don't you ever talk about her that way again."

"Please, Rachel, let's just go," he begged, reaching for her again and grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Let me go!" she cried, his grip only tightening as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Let her go, Finn!" Quinn shouted, taking quick steps to match his pace and step in front of him, effectively stopping his movements.

"Get out of my way."

"Let her go."

"No. She belongs with me."

"Let her go."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't have to do anything. You have to let her go because you're an asshole if you don't."

"Move," he grumbled, stepping abruptly and into her, the impact of his upper arm on her chest causing her to stumble and fall.

"Finn!" Rachel cried.

"I can't even believe you," Quinn seethed, picking herself up and marching back in front of him. "Let her go right now."

He opened his mouth, she assumed so he could apologize and ramble about how much of an accident it was, but she didn't care to hear it.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Quinn Fabray's knee had made very sudden, very hard contact with Finn Hudson's nuts. He finally released Rachel's hand, which immediately flew to her open mouth, as he doubled over in pain.

"Holy shit, please tell me you recorded that," Santana quipped from the end of the sidewalk.

"Totally," Brittany responded, mesmerized.

This night was off to an interesting and anything but clichéd start.


	21. Finnocence Lost

**So here's what you missed:** Quinn and Rachel are going to prom together, but only as long as Rachel promises to fulfill Quinn's desire to take part in pretty much every prom cliché in the history of ever. Santana was still being a coward and avoiding Brittany, but she finally came to her senses and she and Brittany showed up at Rachel's before prom together. Unfortunately Finn also showed up, and he still hasn't learned how to take no for an answer. After a whole lot of arguing, he got pretty angry and Quinn wound up on the ground…and then she kneed him smack between the legs.

 **A/N:** So… I'm terribly sorry for the delay. On a good note, I've started working on the next chapter already. Trust me when I say I will never abandon this story—it WILL be completed!

* * *

Finn didn't do much besides look like he might cry, or possibly vomit, as he lowered himself to the ground, clenching his jaw and breathing heavily through his nose.

"What's the matter Finnocence, can't handle a swift kick to the babymaker after you knock a girl flat on her ass for no good reason?" Santana quipped, making her way up the sidewalk with Brittany close behind. "You okay?" she asked Quinn.

"I'm fine. Rach?"

"Fine."

The air was thick with tension, everyone clearing wondering what the _hell_ had just happened. Silence fell over the five of them, save for the occasional groan that Finn let out. "I'm sorry," he managed feebly.

"Yeah…that's not really enough," Quinn snapped quietly.

He grimaced. "You _know_ I didn't knock you over on purpose. I would never hurt a girl, like, physically."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh, right, I definitely know you'd never hurt a girl after you _dragged_ Rachel out of the house and completely ignored her when she asked you to stop! What on Earth was I thinking?" She glanced around, noticing that many of the very same nosy neighbors she'd seen earlier when she'd wanted to kiss Rachel were still around. "You should go."

"She's right, Finn. It's best that you leave," Rachel agreed.

Wordlessly, he picked himself up, looked sullenly at Rachel, and walked to his car. They all remained quiet until they heard his car head down the street.

"Rach, I…I'm…" Quinn began, unsure of what to say as tears crowded behind her eyelids. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…you know that's not how I am…hitting anyone…I'm so sorry…"

Rachel frowned, pained to see Quinn so upset. "Don't be sorry. Your actions were entirely justified, and you have nothing to apologize for." She took Quinn's hand. "Let's go inside, okay?"

"Okay." Quinn sniffled. "Hey guys," she finally greeted Brittany and Santana.

Rachel shifted her attention briefly to the pair. "Come in with us?" They both nodded, and the foursome headed into the house under the baffled gazes of several neighbors.

As they walked through the door, Rachel in the lead, the sounds of David Bowie's "Modern Love" echoed through the house.

There, in the kitchen, were Rachel's two fathers, slow-dancing dramatically and sounding like reject contestants on the season premiere of _American Idol_.

"Well, this explains how you two missed a reenactment of _Days of Our Lives_ right on your own front lawn," Santana deadpanned, breaking their reverie. "Though obviously Berry's singing ability comes from mama."

"I thought it was more like _One Tree Hill_. I love that show," Brittany countered.

"Oh, girls! Brittany, Santana, I didn't know you were here. Pleasure to finally meet you in person, by the way. I'm Hiram, and this is Leroy," he offered, walking briskly to turn the music down. "Sorry you had to see that."

"We were just reminiscing about our first dance together. 'Glory of Love' had been playing, and just as we worked up the courage and started to dance together, 'Modern Love' cut in, but it took so long to get the guts to go out there, we just kept slow dancing. We—" he stopped abruptly, eyes widening as his attention focused on Quinn. "Quinn, are you okay?"

Rachel reached for her girlfriend's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Daddy, father, as it turns out, you chose a most inopportune time to bask in the memories of your glory days." They looked confused. "Finn was more than a bit persistent that I accompany him to prom, and things were unpleasant."

"What the hell happened?" Leroy bellowed.

"Language!" Hiram chided. "What happened, girls?"

"Jolly Green knocked Barbie here flat on her ass, so she gave him a solid knee to the promised land," Santana explained.

Before Santana even finished her sentence, Rachel's fathers were speed-walking out of the kitchen and toward the front door, both muttering various obscenities.

"Wait!" Rachel called; they stopped, dead in their tracks. "He's already gone, and although the entire situation was out of control-"

"He didn't knock me over on purpose," Quinn clarified quietly. "But he did drag Rachel out of the house by the wrist and wouldn't let her go. When I got in his way, he just kept walking and knocked me over. I was furious, so I-"

"Totally kicked him in the nuts!" Brittany interjected. Santana placed a hand on the small of her back, lightly shaking her head. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Quinn sniffled.

"It's okay, Quinn," Rachel soothed.

Hiram directed his concern at Rachel as they headed back into the kitchen. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Physically I'm fine, but it's unfortunate that what was supposed to be a fun-filled evening of fulfilling various high school clichés had to begin with such emotional stress." She smiled sadly at Quinn, who returned the expression.

"How are you, Quinn?" Leroy questioned, his voice thick with concern.

"Fine, I guess. Doesn't feel great that I hit someone that I somehow used to care about, but…"

"That wasn't your fault though, Quinn," Brittany said. "Finn wasn't even Finn then. He was like…going from the Jolly Green Giant to the Hulk."

"She certainly has a point," Hiram agreed. "He pushed some buttons and set you off. Certainly nothing out of the ordinary and nothing to beat yourself up over, sweetie."

Santana was nodding. "Wise words, Mister B."

"Oh, actually, my last name is Goldschmidt," he countered with a soft smile. "You know, it's Ohio, they aren't exactly inviting us on down to the courthouse to tie the knot. But, well, this is all beside the point."

"Suddenly Berry's obsession with _gold_ stars makes so much more sense," Santana mused.

Brittany snorted. "But Quinn isn't a gold star…" Three sets of very wide eyes were on her immediately. "What? She had a baby, that's pretty obvious…" she continued, causing Santana and Rachel to snort as well as they tried to contain laughter.

Leroy clapped his hands together, seeming to get everyone's attention focused once again. "So, everyone's okay?"

All eyes were on Quinn, who straightened her expression before speaking. "I think we can all agree that we don't want it to ruin our night."

Rachel brightened. "I absolutely agree. I have a long list of clichés that need to be reenacted and I don't believe absurd front yard arguments are anywhere to be found on that list."

Quinn straightened, a look of resolve crossing her face. "Let me fix my make-up…and then we're going to have a great night and forget this ever happened," she asserted.

"Forget what?" Rachel asked breezily, beyond pleased with Quinn's plan.

"Geez Rachel, you have the worst memory ever," Brittany lamented.

Rachel ignored her. "Let's get ready, shall we?"

* * *

Half an hour and a reapplication of make-up later, the four were ready to go and enjoy the evening.

Santana, at the moment, was the most excited. "I am so ready to get my Breadstix on," she said excitedly, "but I gotta control myself, 'cause this dress was NOT made for fatties with innertubes."

"You'd still be hot," Brittany offered with a shrug.

"Who's a fatty?" Hiram asked, emerging from the living room as the girls came down the stairs. "I only see four very beautiful ladies."

"I was just saying I didn't want to leave Breadstix looking like Shamu needing a forklift. No worries, I know I'm hot," Santana clarified smugly.

He smiled, a light laugh escaping his lips before he spoke again. "Good thing. You'd better get going though, because I'm pretty sure your ride has been waiting for a few minutes…"

Brittany furrowed her brow. "What ride? I thought that was why I borrowed my mom's Jeep with the back seat folded down."

Santana elbowed her lightly in the ribs. "No Brit, that's for when prom sucks harder than a Hoover and we need to leave for a little while," she whispered with a wink.

Rachel stared pointedly at her father, silently commanding him not to say anything else. "He's just kidding. You know the old phrase, 'your chariot awaits!' and all," she laughed unconvincingly.

Quinn quirked a brow. "What are you up to?"

Before she could respond, Leroy entered the foyer as well. "Girls, I'm pretty sure that as nice as the décor in our house is, the prom is not here. You better get going."

"You just want to be left alone so you can continue dancing around the house shamelessly to the sounds of your youth," Rachel joked.

Hiram snorted as he tried to contain his laughter. "That's absolutely correct. After almost twenty-five years of waiting, I want my dance to 'Glory of Love.'" He looked at his husband, who was glaring, and continued rambling. "Of course I love 'Modern Love' too. That's our song, despite its mostly irrelevant lyrics."

"This conversation is giving me really horrible visions of Mister Shue creating a mash-up called The Glory of Modern Love,'" Santana muttered, looking longingly at the front door.

"I am a man who will fight for your number, I'll have the Facebook, you've been dreamin' of," Leroy sang.

"We'll live forever, knowing together that we did it all for the glory of MySpace," his husband chimed in.

Brittany scrunched up her face. "MySpace is so 2005."

"Sad to say she's right, Daddy. Who uses MySpace?"

"You did until you moved your nightly videos to your Facebook so the Cheerios couldn't see them all anymore," Santana teased.

"Whatever," Rachel said with a hmph. "Shall we?"

She headed for the door, and the other three followed.

"Brittany, Santana, we'll meet you outside," Rachel said as they reached the door, gently guiding Quinn out of the doorway so the other two girls could exit.

"Whatev," Santana replied as agreeably as she ever did, closing the door quickly once she and Brittany were both outside.

"What's wrong?" Quinn wondered.

"Nothing," Rachel answered brightly. "I just have something for you."

Quinn lit up. "What is it?"

"Cliché number one," she said as she produced a plastic box from the table behind her.

Quinn thought that if people really melted, she was probably doing it right now. "It's beautiful."

"I nearly bought you a gardenia, but I was informed that it meant 'secret' love…and I'm so proud to be your girlfriend that I'd never keep you a secret. So, I found this peach and red one…since peach is gratitude, and I am so thankful to have you, and red is—"

"Love and affection," Quinn finished. "I love you so much Rach," she breathed, kissing her as soon as the last syllable left her lips.

"And I love you." She slid the corsage onto Quinn's wrist. "Ready?"

"No." Rachel frowned, but Quinn quickly kissed her again. "Now I'm ready," she offered with a smile.

"Good. Bye!" she called to her parents as she opened the front door.

Quinn's eyes widened as she gasped quietly. Rachel smirked at the limousine parked at the curb. "How am I doing on the cliché wish list?"

"Two for two," Quinn muttered.

Rachel looked smug as they headed to join Santana and Brittany at the car. Finn Hudson would be playing no further role in _this_ evening.

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce** uploaded a new video.—with **Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry,** and **3 others.**

 **-Lauren Zizes, Jacob Ben Israel,** and **197 others** like this **.**  
 **-Noah Puckerman** damn bro, I thought you were gonna toss your cookies! Fabray kicked your ass!  
 **-Brittany S. Pierce** Finn wasn't even carrying any cookies. geez my camera work wasn't that bad.  
 **-Mercedes Jones** dang Finn, serves you right for shoving Quinn like that!  
 **-Dave Karofsky** weak sauce dude  
 **-Sam Evans** hey **Finn Hudson** , you seen this yet?  
 **-Sam Evans** guess not…  
 **-Kurt Hummel** That will certainly make for an intriguing prom entrance for him.

* * *

After what Santana had dubbed a "mouthgasmic" dinner at Breadstix (in the company of what seemed like the majority of their classmates), the four girls were heading back for the limo to make their fashionably late arrival at prom. "Why is everyone looking at me and smirking?" Quinn wondered, furrowing her brow.

"Because you look stunning, Quinn," Rachel explained easily. "Who wouldn't smile at you?" she continued, earning an eye roll from Santana.

"Vom," she deadpanned. "Let's roll, I wantsta get my drink on."

When Rachel saw one of Quinn's eyebrows shoot up in confusion, she spoke. "Cliché number three: pre-prom dinner, check. Next, cliché number four: underage pre-prom drinking." Her date grinned.

"You're good."

"I know," Rachel agreed smugly. "Now, let's ride," she said, snickering at her own usage of "let's ride," then mindlessly grabbed Quinn's hand to lead her back to the limo. When she felt their fingers interlock, she tensed, worried that she'd overstepped a boundary in front of a large number of their classmates. When she slowed down her pace, Quinn only tightened their intertwined hands and led the way to the car herself.

This night was going perfectly despite a decidedly imperfect beginning.


	22. PROMises

**Author's Note:** Well...it's been a while. For that, I am so terribly sorry. Writer's block is a wicked little demon. In any case, you can rest assured that it will not happen again. I've got a nice chunk of the next chapter written, and it finally feels like this story is coming back to me easily. That being said, we are nearing the end for Rachel and Quinn's journey here.

Just a little recap:

Only canon through "Never Been Kissed" from season 2. Sam is gay in this fic, Kurt is still at McKinley. Brittany doesn't date Artie. In the last few chapters, Rachel and Quinn talked Santana and Brittany into going to prom with them. At Rachel's house, Finn showed up and all but demanded Rachel accompany him to the dance. When he wouldn't give up, Quinn gave him a swift knee in between the legs. Rachel's dads were too busy reliving their glory days to intervene, and Brittany got the whole thing recorded and put it on Facebook. Yikes.

* * *

Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had been riding around Lima in the back of their limo rather aimlessly for the last forty-five minutes. They'd had the driver pass by the school a few times, only to find that the parking lot was relatively deserted (not everyone had the foresight and ambition to book a limousine, Rachel mused), indicating it was far too early to make a fashionable entrance. In her excessively thorough research on prom clichés, Rachel had discovered that holding prom in the high school gym was more of a myth than reality. In fact, many high schools had begun holding their proms at other venues, only furthering Rachel's discontent with the administration of McKinley's commitment to providing an all-around fulfilling academic experience for its student body.

"Nearly every other school in the area is having its prom off campus this year!" she huffed.

"So unfair," Quinn agreed absentmindedly. She loved Rachel dearly, but the girl often grew quite passionate over issues that were, to say the least, trivial. That being said, she knew better than to mention that.

Santana rolled her eyes, speaking before Rachel had the chance to continue. "Berry, how about we just forget about how hard McKinley sucks for one night and suck down these jello shots instead? I spent, like, 20 minutes making these things."

Rachel looked to Quinn, whose body language seemed to silently indicate agreement with Santana, and relented. "Fair enough," she conceded, taking two of the tiny cups from Santana.

"I really should have put more vodka in these," Santana grumbled discontentedly. "Or made more."

Brittany shrugged. "You can have some of mine," she offered, producing a sizable flask from her purse.

Brittany's preparation made Santana grin like a Cheshire cat. "That's my girl," she praised, smirk widening as she peered into Brittany's purse.

They took turns passing around the flask and polishing off the jello as the driver completed yet another lap around town. Finally, they decided that the prom crowd had reached an acceptable level and the limo pulled to a stop just outside the gym.

"Brit, your purse feels like you're carrying bricks," Quinn noted as she handed the bag to Brittany, who'd already stepped out of the car.

Brittany looked offended. "We're building _memories_ , not a house. Duh," she stated obviously, walking off in the direction of the gym.

"She's got, like, four more flasks shoved in there," Santana explained quietly as everyone else filed out of the car.

"Eleven o'clock, promptly," Rachel politely reminded the driver as she stepped onto the curb.

"Of course," he acknowledged with a nod, closing the door behind her and returning to the driver's seat.

Quinn gave Rachel's hand a brief squeeze. "Thanks for this."

Rachel smiled and ducked her head shyly. "Don't thank me yet. We haven't even been inside."

"I know. But you got me here. This was something I grew up thinking about, and I hadn't even considered it recently. So, I'm happy to be here." She smiled widely. "With you."

"And I'm happy you said yes. Now, let's go inside before I kiss you for far too many people to see."

"I'll take a raincheck."

"Deal."

* * *

Prom thus far had passed by far less eventfully than expected. Finn had yet to make an appearance, and considering the number of comments and likes on Brittany's video of Quinn's attack on Finn's babymaker on Facebook, the number of comments directed towards Quinn was relatively low. Unfortunately, that didn't mean she was going unnoticed. Quinn looked around the room suspiciously, noticing the the high number of students focused on their cell phones. "Fifteen minutes of fame," she grumbled, taking a sip of the punch she'd carried into the bathroom with Brittany's flask a few minutes earlier.

Rachel sighed, looking sadly at her annoyed date. "Quinn?"

"What, baby?" Quinn responded, not taking her eyes away from the crowd she'd been observing.

Rachel allowed a brief smile at the term of endearment that came so easily, even in public, but straightened before speaking; she didn't feel right being cheerful over much of anything when Quinn was so obviously perturbed. "Do you want to leave?"

Quinn turned suddenly, directing all her attention to Rachel immediately and softening her expression. "Of course not."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be upset. I know you're not having the greatest time."

Quinn shrugged. "It could be worse. At least no one is actually _saying_ anything," she noted, her emphasis sounding more like a slur. She pushed her punch cup to the side with a cringe.

"You didn't do anything wrong Quinn and everyone knows that. That's why no one has anything to say."

"Totally," Santana chimed in suddenly. Rachel and Quinn hadn't even been aware that she'd returned to their table. "Brits got the _whole_ thing, Q. No one thinks you attacked the doughboy without a reason."

"Doesn't mean I'm enjoying spending prom getting smirked at and talked about," she complained sullenly.

"Perk up, buttercup," Santana ordered. "Let's go dance," she continued, grabbing Quinn's wrist and pulling her towards the dance floor.

"Sure Santana, I'd love to go dance," Quinn answered sarcastically.

"Come on, Berry, we don't have all night," Santana commanded, grinning smugly.

Rachel followed wordlessly, and the three of them joined Brittany, Sam, and Artie on the dance floor.

Amongst her friends, her girlfriend, and all her classmates, Quinn decided it was time to forget about Finn Hudson and stop letting him ruin her night.

Once Quinn stopped scanning the entrance every thirty seconds, waiting for Finn to arrive, and started paying attention to her girlfriend and her friends, all of the drama suddenly felt like a distant memory.

Finn did show up eventually, and when he made his way toward the glee club's group, he offered a sad, apologetic smile in Quinn and Rachel's direction and didn't say a word...not even when Santana swore at him under her breath about the nerve he had to show his face there. He kept to himself, didn't stare longingly at Rachel or menacingly at Quinn, and it was almost like he wasn't even there.

Almost.

"Attention McKinley High students and dates of students," Figgins's voice echoed through the gym. "Settle down please children."

After a cat-call directed at the principal and a lot of "shh"-ing, the gym fell quiet and Figgins stared into the crowd for a moment, making sure he truly had the floor before continuing. "As you all know the votes for McKinley's prom king and prom queen were taken at the door and those votes have now been tallied." He paused dramatically, looking thoroughly around the room. "So, without further ado, I will announce the winners, but please do keep in mind that you are not _actually_ royalty," he deadpanned.

"He sure knows how to build the anticipation," Rachel mumbled.

Quinn snickered. "This is the same guy who introduced a glee club performance covering 'Ke-dollar-sign-ha,' are you really surprised?"

"We probably shouldn't talk about that when I've been drinking," Brittany complained, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Rachel grew uneasy at the memory.

"Your 2011 McKinley High School prom king is..." Figgins trailed, fumbling with the folded slip of paper in his hands. "Samuel Evans."

"Hell yeah dude!" Puck cheered, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Way to go, Jolie lips," Santana praised.

Sam smiled widely, making his way through the applauding crowd in front of him and up to the stage.

"Here is your crown, Mr. Evans," Figgins offered blandly. Sam placed it on his own head and did a small fist pump, trying not to wither under the glare of Figgins which told him that he wanted this ceremony to be over sooner rather than later. "Very well, and now time for the queen."

Rachel reached over, gave Quinn's hand a brief squeeze, and then released it.

Quinn glanced towards Rachel, smiling just a little. "I don't even want it anymore," she said with a shrug.

"What?" Rachel marveled. Quinn only shrugged.

"Your 2011 McKinley High School prom queen is..." Figgins trailed dramatically yet again, fumbling with the paper before reading it. Then his eyes threatened to pop out of his head. "Student body, very funny," he chastised, glaring into the crowd.

"Who is it?!" a male student demanded from the back of the gym.

Figgins heaved a heavy sigh directly into the microphone. "Your prom queen is Finn Hudson."

Suddenly, everyone in the glee club, including Finn, looked like mirror images of Principal Figgins: eyes wide, jaws slack, and totally silent.

Naturally, Brittany broke the silence. The entire gym erupted in chatter, then laughter, just in time to mask her saying to Santana, "Rachel and Quinn have been Lebanese way longer than we thought."

"Finn Hudson, please make your way to the stage to accept your crown-slash-tiara," Figgins instructed.

Even Santana was too shocked to make a comment, so with his head low, Finn slowly trudged toward the stage and up the stairs, afraid to raise his eyes and look into the sea of people who had put him here.

"I can smell the slushies he's going to get from this already," Quinn mused.

"Here is your prom queen crown, Mr. Hudson," Figgins mumbled, away from the microphone. When Finn accepted it dejectedly, neglecting to put it on his head, Figgins returned to the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, your 2011 prom king and queen, Samuel Evans and Finn Hudson." Only a few lone claps came from the student body. "DJ, if you please, it is time for the king and queen's dance."

Finn turned to Sam, eyes wide.

"Put your tiara on, dude," Sam instructed with a sideways grin, biting back laughter.

"You're such a pretty girl tonight, Hudson! Not only did you get beat up by a Cheerio, now you get to try out to be one!" Karofsky shouted, earning high fives from his buddies.

Finn knitted his brow, thinking he probably looked like a constipated baby (his mom always said he looked like that when he got frustrated. Whatever, he always pooped after big meals so he knew that wasn't true), and tentatively raised the crown—slash tiara—to his head. "I'm not dancing with you," he clarified harshly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We have to."

Finn groaned. "Fine. Let's just...get it over with."

"Wow Queen Finn, now you'll really be the Facebook star of the night tonight!" Santana teased. "But you know, just cause Q damaged your manhood doesn't mean you're actually a girl, right? 'Cause a real woman would never act like you."

"Shut up, Santana, I said I was sorry," Finn spat, moving into the open area of the dance floor.

"Just back off, Santana, so we can get this over with," Sam pleaded. She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and redirected her attention to Brittany.

Since Figgins made his announcement, neither Quinn nor Rachel had said a word. Rachel mostly stood there waiting for Quinn's reaction; Quinn's expression was a mix between amusement and annoyance.

Rachel decided to break their mutual silence first. "Hey," she said, lightly bumping her hip into Quinn's to get the other girl's attention. "What are you thinking over there?"

"I'm thinking I'm glad I decided I didn't care about prom queen anymore," she answered, light laughter breaking through the end of her reply.

"Oh?"

Quinn looked to Rachel, a wry smile crossing her face. "Losing prom queen to Finn Hudson, of all people..."

Rachel scoffed, a similar smile crossing her own face. "Good point." She reflected for a moment, looking to Sam and Finn and their painfully awkward attempt at fulfilling their obligation to dance together. Back to Quinn. "Why did you change your mind?"

"I dunno," she deflected. "Just didn't seem important anymore."

"Really?" Rachel questioned, doubtful.

"Something like that. Hey, do you think Sam has a crush on Finn?"

Rachel's mind felt like it was suffering whiplash from the abrupt change of subject. "Uh, what?"

"Yeah," Quinn began, stepping closer to Rachel so as not to be overheard, "ever since he told me about him being gay, I always kind of suspected that he had a crush on Finn."

Rachel pursed her lips, mulling it over. "Go on."

"Well, don't you think that if he did, he'd be relishing this chance to dance with him without having to _ask_ or risk rejection?" Rachel was clearly still contemplating, so Quinn continued. "I know, before we got together, I used to love movie nights or sleepovers because it meant I got to be closer to you without rejection or putting myself out there."

Rachel beamed. "Really?"

"Duh."

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"I try," Quinn replied easily, pretending to be smug.

"Come with me," Rachel ordered, lightly taking Quinn's hand and pulling her off the dance floor.

"And where are we going, exactly?"

"Oh, Quinn, you wanted a cliché prom night."

"I don't remember one about randomly leaving," Quinn pouted.

"Stop sulking. We're not leaving," Rachel clarified.

A minute later, they were standing in the bathroom on the opposite side of the school from the gym.

Quinn was still totally perplexed. "Please enlighten me about the bathroom cli-" she began, only to be cut off by Rachel abruptly grabbing her and kissing her, hands immediately on her hips to pull them closer together. She wasn't sure "get your breath taken away in the bathroom" was something she always thought of as happening at her prom, but as their lips continued to move together, she really didn't care.

"I owed you a raincheck," Rachel murmured between kisses.

When they finally broke apart, Quinn took a moment to catch her breath before speaking. "What was that for?"

Before she could answer, a toilet flushed. For the second time that night, they both felt their eyes threaten to pop out of their heads.

"Tina!" Rachel exclaimed as the girl emerged from the stall.

"Um, hi," she greeted awkwardly.

"What, um," Quinn began nervously, "what are you doing all the way over here?"

"The line in the other bathroom was really long, so..." Tina explained, trailing off as her eyes shifted nervously around the bathroom.

"Oh," Quinn and Rachel simultaneously offered as a lame response.

Tina took a step toward them. "So, um..."

Rachel put on her best showface. "Yes, Tina?"

"Can I wash my hands now?" When Rachel and Quinn continued to stare at her blankly, she spoke again. "You're standing in front of the sink."

Quinn and Rachel muttered a few words, shuffling out of the way of the sink in opposite directions, still staring down the poor girl as she washed her hands. "You can stop burning holes through me with your eyes, you know. I'm not going to say anything."

Quinn straightened, standing stiffly and channeling the head cheerio inside. "Say anything about what?" she prodded, faux-sweetness dripping from each word.

Rachel heard, "Sweetie, we're a team now," echoing in her head as Quinn spoke, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud.

Tina laughed bitterly. "You can stop. Seriously, I saw you, but I won't say anything." She stopped, allowing a genuine smile to cover her features. "I promise. Don't worry," she concluded, quickly drying her hands and making her way to the door. As she grabbed the handle to open the door and leave, she turned back towards the nervous wrecks surrounding the sink. "For what it's worth, you've hidden it well. But...maybe you should look around before you start making out in bathrooms that you think are empty, or next time Jacob Ben Israel could be filming you," she joked. Her laughter echoed in the hallway as the door closed slowly behind her.

Quinn cleared her throat, reflected on what just happened, then cleared her throat again. "That was..."

Rachel found herself unsure of what to say. "Yeah..." She looked up to a watery-eyed Quinn. "Hey," she soothed, "it's going to be okay."

Quinn sniffled. "Is it though?"

"Why would Tina say anything to anyone?"

"Why wouldn't she? I tell you everything. So, she tells Mike, Mike opens his mouth-" her reasoning was cut off by a sob.

Rachel's face fell, and she took Quinn in her arms, trying desperately to soothe her.

Quinn pulled away, took a deep breath, and attempted to collect herself. "I thought I was ready for this. I thought...I thought I could handle people knowing. But maybe I can't. First Finn and now Tina..."

"I know," Rachel acquiesced quietly. She went into one of the stalls and took some toilet paper. "Here," she offered, folding up the tissue and dabbing the tears from Quinn's cheeks.

"Thanks." Quinn stood quietly, allowing Rachel to dry the tears. "You're not worried?"

"Of course I am," Rachel admitted.

"Then why am I the only one who seems worried?"

Rachel sighed. "Worrying isn't going to make us notice Tina in that stall. All we can do is trust that she won't say anything."

"I know."

"She saw how hard coming out was for Kurt. I don't think Tina would wish that upon anyone."

"You're right," Quinn admitted. "You're right."

Rachel tossed the tissue in the trash. "You okay now?"

Quinn took another deep breath. "As okay as I'm going to get."

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too." Quinn kissed Rachel, briefly but meaningfully. "Let's finish out this cliché night. What was the bathroom cliché, anyway? Horny drunks?" Quinn teased, a little bitterly.

Rachel laughed wryly. "Actually...there wasn't one. I just wanted to kiss you. I suppose I should have stuck to my plan," she admitted, deflated.

"You and your plans," Quinn teased lightheartedly. "Let's go."

Rachel led the way out the door. "Finn!" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and causing Quinn to walk into her.

Right outside the bathroom door, there stood Finn Hudson. "Hey," he greeted blandly.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a huff. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Again."

"I hope this apology means you've finally learned when 'no' means no, and 'I'm not interested in getting back together' means just that."

Finn's face fell even more than it already had, but he nodded with resigned acceptance nonetheless. "I know. No more. I promise."

"Good," Quinn said.

"If you two are...you know...saph-...uh...gay together, then okay. I'll stop. I promise," he said, as genuinely as Rachel imagined he possibly could.

"Don't-" Quinn began, voice laced with venom, ready to threaten him should he breathe a word about their secret, before Finn cut her off.

"I won't say a word. I promise that too." He offered a reassuring small smile. "Back to the dance?" he asked, gesturing toward the gym.

Quinn took Rachel's hand, squeezed it, and started for the gym. "Let's go," she agreed. "But we're not all sunshine and rainbows with you yet," she warned Finn pointedly.

None of them saw Jacob Ben Israel standing in the doorway of the A/V room, watching the entire exchange.


	23. Sex, Lies, and Videotape

Sorry for the long delay; some issues came up. Anyway, this story is nearing its end. After this chapter, there will be 2 more, which are done and will be posted in the coming days. Enjoy!

Thanks to Erika for beta-ing!

* * *

_May 1, 2011_

**Jacob Ben Israel** Stay tuned, McKinley! Finn Hudson was the highlight of the evening, but coming up at 8:00PM, I've got the highlight of the school year. NAY, the highlight of your school career! All on my blog...you won't want to miss this!  
 **-13 people** like this

 **Quinn  
** hey

 **Sam  
** hey

 **Quinn  
** so, you really don't have a crush on Finn do you?

**Sam**  
-no, nosy  
-where did that come from?

 **Quinn  
** I told you before that I thought you had a crush on him

 **Sam  
** and i told u i didn't, i mean why are you asking again

 **Quinn  
** you looked ALMOST as uncomfortable as he did last night, and I know it's not because you're homophobic

 **Sam  
** dancing with a dude im not into in front of the whole school...not my thing

 **Quinn  
** is that the only reason?

 **Sam  
** what else would there b

 **Quinn  
** maybe someone you DO like was watching?

_Sam is offline._

"You are so nosy!" Rachel teased, swatting playfully at Quinn's arm as she set her phone back on the nightstand.

Quinn shrugged. "He knows our secret. I want to know his."

"He probably just has a crush on Kurt or something," Rachel suggested dismissively, peppering Quinn's neck with kisses as an attempt at regaining her attention.

"But Kurt was totally-" she stopped mid-sentence, distracted by Rachel's lips on her neck.

"I'm listening," Rachel muttered, making her way towards Quinn's ear.

Quinn sucked in a deep, shuddery breath. "I'm done talking."

Rachel laughed softly, her breath reaching Quinn's ear and causing a chill to shoot through her. "Sorry," she began, placing a light kiss on Quinn's cheek. "My dads are right next door in their bedroom. And my door is open, in case you failed to notice," she teased.

Quinn groaned discontentedly. "Fine," she huffed, faking a pout.

"Last night wasn't enough for you?" Rachel teased in a whisper directly in Quinn's ear, sending another round of chills down her girlfriend's spine.

The loud buzz of Quinn's phone on the nightstand jolted both girls out of their reveries. Quinn huffed, reaching for the phone as she mentally grumbled about how annoying the text message was, even though it wasn't even really interrupting anything.

 **Santana** : _Check out freakazoid's blog._

"Huh?" Quinn muttered aloud. _Freakazoid?_ she replied.

 **Santana:** _Jewfro, blondie. The word "blog" didn't tip you off enough?_

Quinn looked around the room, spotting Rachel's laptop across it, sitting on the desk. "Rach, can you get your laptop?"

"Of course," she responded, promptly crossing the room and retrieving the computer to hand to Quinn.

"Santana says I need to look at Jewfr-" she stopped herself, noting the her present Jewish company currently leering at her, "Jacob Ben Israel's blog."

"That seems ominous," Rachel noted. "Or maybe just hilarious," she continued.

Quinn suppressed a wince at the sense of foreboding she felt and continued navigating to the blog. "Well, he rarely says anything that doesn't sound straight out of the Aliens Ate My Baby school of journalism, if that makes you feel any better," she idly reassured. Once she saw the headline, her wince could no longer be suppressed.

_Sex, Lies, and It's All on Videotape!_

_**A JBI exclusive!** _ _You heard it here first, folks!_

_McKinley High School prom 2011 has come and gone. King and queen-king (read all about Finn Hudson and Sam Evans and their royal dance_ _HERE_ _!) have been crowned, punch has been spiked, and our poor underpaid custodians (read my thrilling exposé on custodial staff pay rates HERE!) are now spending their Sunday afternoons cleaning up Homeless Brett's puke puddle under the bleachers._

_But now, without further ado, The Jacob Ben Israel Entertainment Network presents:_

_THE 2011 EDITION OF MCKINLEY HIGH'S BOMBS DROPPED AT PROM!_

_Spotted: Lauren Zizes sneaking out of the gym in the company of an unknown wrestling teammate bearing a striking resemblance to Azimio Adams._

_Endured: An entire prom with Britney Spears covers by the glee club. Where were the scandalous tributes when we needed them? SEX RIOT!_

_Discovered: One Brittany S. Pierce failing at being discrete as she shared a flask with my personal favorite feisty vixen Santana Lopez (read about my scintillating slushie experience with Santana Lopez_ _HERE_ _!)._

_Appreciated: Noah "Puck" Puckerman, my favorite Jewbro, sharing the wealth and spiking the punch bowl, narrowly evading the watchful eye of the oft-feared Sue Sylvester._

_Overheard: This little morsel is so big, SO JUICY, the written word alone barely does it justice. We all saw this year's prom queen Finn Hudson (click_ _HERE_ _for video of his coronation!) and his junk fall victim to Quinn Fabray's knee as video of the event made its way around Facebook...but what sent the head Cheerio into a violent rage? This deserves its own post, and it's all_ _RIGHT HERE_ _._

"What the hell?" Quinn mumbled.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this," Rachel scoffed. "My money's on an article about how you were the unfortunate victim of an alien experiment gone horribly wrong while you were pregnant."

Quinn snickered. "Well, I wouldn't remember even if that had been the case, would I?" she teased, beginning to hum the Twilight Zone theme song as she clicked on to find out the supposed explanation for hitting Finn.

_If you haven't already seen the video of the year in which McKinley's own head Cheerio sends glee club co-captain Finn Hudson falling to the ground in agony, be sure to check it out on Brittany S. Pierce's Facebook page right_ _HERE_ _._

_This video sent the McKinley gossip train rolling at high speed at prom last night, leading to Finn Hudson's shocking win as prom queen, but it doesn't tell the whole story. Why did Quinn kick Finn in the nuts, anyway? Did he make fun of her corsage? Bring back old memories of baby daddy drama gone horribly wrong? No—BETTER._

_As witnessed by yours truly deep in the halls of McKinley High School just last night, I can confirm EXCLUSIVELY the real reason:_

_Rachel Berry's breakup with Finn Hudson shocked many earlier this year, leading to wild speculation that she would rekindle the flame with fellow Jewbro Noah Puckerman or myself, but alas, she has run straight into the arms of another:_

_Ms. Quinn Fabray herself!_

_That's right: Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, former nemeses and competitors for the affection of Finn Hudson, are now fighting him off together as McKinley's latest couple to cross over to the sapphic side! And, in plain English for you hockey team readers out there: "they're totally banging each other!"_

_How am I able to EXCLUSIVELY reveal this to you, you ask? After the coronation of prom king and queen, I had to return the camera equipment to the AV room. Just as I entered the AV room, I witnessed with my own eyes and ears Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray exiting the ladies' room together. One may think they simply chose the restroom far from the festivities in order to engage in their very own private sex riot (thereby leading me to promptly turn the recording equipment on), but alas, Finn blurted out the real reason himself as they made their way back towards prom, after promising to back off his advances toward Ms. Berry:_

" _If you two are gay together, I'll stop. I won't say a word."_

_Watch the video of it all unfolding in the dark, distant hallway right_ _HERE_ _._

_Looks like Hudson has said enough already. How will Berry and Fabray brave the rough waters of McKinley as sapphic lovers amidst a sea of slushies? Will Berry be sent running into my arms for comfort? Stay tuned to JBI Exclusives for all the latest, and later: what was our prom KING Sam Evans up to after his awkward dance with his queen last night?_

Rachel and Quinn shared a pained look before simultaneously saying, "Oh my God."

The ringing of Quinn's phone startled them both out of their shocked dazes, but Quinn ignored the call. Moments later, it rang again. Groaning, she picked it up.

"What, Sam?!" She demanded.

"What the hell, Quinn?"

"I really don't have time to talk right now so unless something-"

"What did you tell Jewfro about me?"

" _Excuse_ me?" She snapped back. What the hell was he talking about?

"He just sent me a text saying that if I wouldn't cooperate with his demands or whatever, he'd be making a post about my big gay secret on his stupid blog!"

Quinn held the phone away for a moment and let out a loud, exasperated groan, earning a sympathetic rub on her shoulder from Rachel, then returned the receiver to her ear. "Sam," she began, as calmly as she could, "he just outed Rachel and I on that stupid blog you mentioned. I didn't say anything to him, so if you'll excuse me, I've got my own outing to deal with," she finished sadly, ending the call before he could respond.

She threw the phone across the bed and buried her head in her hands, subconsciously moving closer to Rachel and leaning against her.

"What are we going to do?" She wondered aloud, tears threatening to fall at any second. All Rachel could do was sit in stunned silence and reach a hand out to place on Quinn's knee.

"Hey girls, Leroy and I-" Hiram began saying from down the hall, but cut himself off when he reached the doorway. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel looked sadly toward him, but Quinn kept her head buried in her hands to muffle the sobs that were beginning to rack her body. "Is it a lady problem? I can go..." He offered tentatively.

Rachel let out a short, sardonic laugh. "No, Dad. We just..."

"Oh, no, you two didn't just break up did you? Is this some new-fangled prom cliché?"

"Dad!" Rachel admonished.

Quinn lifted her head and used her hands to blot at her tear-soaked face. "We just got outed to the entire school," she choked.

"Oh, girls..." Hiram began sympathetically, carefully entering the room and sitting next to his daughter on the bed. "I'm so sorry," he offered, somewhat lamely as he put an arm around Rachel's shoulders and sympathetically patted Quinn's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn lamented again, this time through tears and hands covering her face.


	24. Safety in Numbers

As promised, here is the next chapter. There's only one more after this...Minor trigger warning for bullying/derogatory gay slang in this chapter. Nothing too serious.

* * *

_May 2, 2011_

Quinn took a deep breath and trudged up the front sidewalk of the Berry home early Monday morning, straightening her Cheerios skirt repeatedly as she went. "You ready for this?"

Rachel gulped. "As ready as I can be. I barely slept," she lamented, shouldering her backpack.

"Me too," Quinn sighed.

"Well, no time like the present," Rachel stated bitterly, stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"Hey," Quinn began, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. When Rachel turned to face her, she continued. "I love you."

Rachel smiled, despite the knot in her stomach. "I love you."

"No matter what," Quinn reminded her.

"No matter what," Rachel repeated, her tone firm.

The short drive to school flew by even more quickly, the time sped up by a shared impending sense of doom filling the car. As Quinn pulled her car into its assigned parking spot in the lot, Rachel spotted a group of football players lurking near the school entrance and felt her stomach knot itself even more tightly.

Both girls exited the car without a word, meeting near the trunk.

"Remember, just don't stop walking," Quinn reminded.

"Right. Nearly every time I've been slushied, I stopped to verbally engage the attacker first," Rachel rationalized.

"I don't know if I can do this," Quinn breathed out so quickly that it sounded like one long word.

Rachel stepped in front of her and softly grabbed her wrist. "You can. We can."

"Right," Quinn acquiesced, taking a steadying breath. "We have to."

"We have to," Rachel confirmed, sliding her hand from Quinn's wrist to lace their fingers together.

Quinn took several more deep breaths and squeezed Rachel's hand tightly. "How are you so calm?"

"Oh, I'm not," Rachel countered hurriedly. "I just have a lot of experience making myself appear calm on the outside. And preparing myself for slushies," she finished with a displeased tone.

"Right," Quinn muttered. "Uh, let's go, I guess."

Hand in hand, they walked towards the school entrance and the group of jocks lingering near it. As the pair drew closer, they noticed that Puck seemed to be standing with them and that no one appeared to be holding slushies.

"Ladies," Puck greeted in his best pervy tone, raising an eyebrow at them as he leered.

"Noah," Rachel greeted cautiously.

"Hey," Quinn said tersely, not slowing her walking pace.

"Such a waste," one of the guys grumbled. "Fuckin' lesbians."

Quinn came to a screeching halt, dropping Rachel's hand before the other girl even had a chance to react. "Ex _cuse_ me?" She demanded.

The guy straightened and moved closer. "You heard me. You sure you're a dyke? I'd still hit it."

"Excuse you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Who's talking to you? I can see why you're a lezzie," the guy replied with a look of disgust.

"Hey!" Puck said, stepping in. "That's uncalled for, dude."

"Forget it, Puck," Quinn said. Directing her attention away from Puck and back to the other vile jock, she got right in his face and said, "Go to hell," with as much scathing bite as she could muster. Then, she took Rachel's hand again and walked briskly into the school. "That's why we don't stop walking."

"Mhm," Rachel choked out, struggling to maintain composure.

"Hey," Quinn began in a soothing tone, "don't worry about him. He's just bitter because he can't stand the thought that someone doesn't want him, although I can't see who would."

"I know," Rachel replied shakily.

Moments later, they arrived first at Rachel's locker. As she stowed away her emergency slushie bag and retrieved the books she needed, Quinn noticed Karofsky approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. "Just stay behind your locker door, Rach," she instructed, leaning against the row of lockers as casually as she possibly could, attempting to somehow go unnoticed.

"'Sup Fabray," Karofsky said as he breezed by, Azimio and several other jocks at his side.

"Did that really just happen?" Quinn questioned disbelievingly.

"I believe it did," Rachel noted, slowly closing her locker door.

Quinn shook her head. "Weird."

"Hey," Finn greeted, lumbering toward them with sagging shoulders and a grim look across his face.

"Hi," they both greeted him idly.

"I am... _so_ sorry about all this," he said emphatically.

"Yeah, well, as awful as I find you lately, this one actually isn't your fault," Quinn grumbled, leaning her head roughly back into the lockers.

"I'm inclined to agree," Rachel sighed, mimicking Quinn's movements and leaning against the lockers.

"But I'm the one that said it. I've been a total jerk for months and now this. I'm just...yeah, I'm just really sorry," he offered again, hanging his head.

Quinn shrugged. "Doesn't matter now. We just have to deal with it."

"Right. Deal with it and hope for the best," Rachel chimed in.

"Well, I wanna make it up to you, if I can. If you need anything...somebody's butt kicked, whatever...I'm your guy," he offered with a lopsided grin.

Quinn laughed a little despite herself. "Okay."

"See you in glee club," he said, turning to walk to his class.

The day progressed in a similarly strange fashion. There were frequent bouts of the expected homophobia and ignorance (a drawing of a pregnant Quinn waving a rainbow flag taped to her locker) mixed with occasional surprising support (a random thumbs up from Lauren Zizes). Somehow, though, as the final bell of the day rang, Quinn had a feeling that the worst was yet to come.

"FABRAY!" Sue Sylvester's voice boomed down the hallway, stopping Quinn in her tracks. Without even turning around, she knew that the woman was continuing to move towards her at high speed; she spun around on her heel slowly just as Sylvester reached her side. "My office, now," she commanded (although, when did she say anything that _wasn't_ a command?).

Quinn followed her, wordlessly.

"Shut the door behind you and park it in that chair," she ordered as they entered the office.

"What's this about?" Quinn inquired, as angelically as she possibly could.

Sue scoffed. "Cut the crap, Fabray. You know good and well that this is about you and that glee-obsessed dwarf special friend of yours."

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Who?" She asked, although her facade was quickly crumbling.

Sue leaned forward, burning a hole into Quinn with her stare. "Am I losing my mind? Didn't I just ask you to cut the shenanigans? Now, as I was saying," she began again, idly arranging items on her desk, "you sneaky gays on the Cheerios may have thought you were doing a good job keeping your secrets, but thanks to my keen observational skills combined with advanced wiretapping and that sweaty excuse for a walking Afro-Sheen commercial's blog my suspicions have been confirmed."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, confused by the purpose of this rambling diatribe. "What's your point?"

"My point is that I've seen Bring It On and that's the exact reason why we've cut back on male Cheerios, so I certainly won't have sexually adventurous young ladies jeopardizing my hard work with their roaming hands going up spankies during lifts!"

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows and suppressed a hearty laugh just as it reached the back of her throat. "You do know that-" she began, prepared to defend herself.

"Stop right there, Fabray. I don't need to hear your excuses about how your true love for Barbra Junior will prevent you from acting inappropriately with your teammates, and spare me the lecture on equal rights. In fact, I'm an avid supporter of so-called same-sex marriage because without it, my marriage to myself means nothing in the court of law and that's simply unacceptable," she concluded, gazing wistfully at her window (which was covered with closed blinds, leaving Quinn to wonder what she was staring at). "At least I know you won't be getting pregnant again any time soon. Now, run along and _don't_ get any slushie on my uniform!"

Quinn stood from the chair and snickered as she turned to exit the office, only to be greeted with a wall of ice cold grape slushie as soon as she walked through the door.

"Ooh, how's that taste? I got purple, just for you, lezzie!" Rick the Stick taunted, tossing the slushie cup at Quinn's feet as he continued down the hallway, the rest of the hockey team goons in tow.

"Ugh," Quinn groaned, wiping the slushie away from her eyes.

"What did I just tell you, blondie?" Sue lamented, tossing a towel at Quinn. "Go get yourself cleaned up and get to the dry cleaners before that uniform is tarnished forever with the stench of hockey team failure."

As Quinn trudged towards the bathroom, she heard Sue yelling down the hallway. "Richard, get your tail in this office right this instant or I'll make sure the Lima City Ice Rink has a power failure every day for the next year!"

When Quinn finally reached the restroom after retrieving her slushie bag from her locker (only the second such bag she'd ever packed), she was greeted with the only thing that could have made her feel worse: a crying Rachel washing bright green slushie out of her own hair.

"Oh, Rach," Quinn drawled sadly as she approached her girlfriend at the sink, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind.

"Why did we think we could handle this?" Rachel sobbed as she turned off the sink.

Quinn rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder, watching purple slushie drip from her hair to swirl with the green slush lining the sink. "What else were we supposed to do?"

Rachel sniffled. "I don't know."

"Bonding over your shared misery? Cute," Santana taunted, waltzing into the bathroom grinning like a Cheshire cat and followed by Brittany.

Quinn scoffed. "Buzz off, Santana. You're lucky it's not you," she noted, bitterly, as she stepped away from Rachel to use the other sink and clean herself up.

Santana's face fell instantly. "I know," she agreed, her tone suddenly somber. "That's why I'm here."

"We!" Brittany corrected.

Santana nodded. "Why _we're_ here."

"Get to the point, Santana," Rachel demanded crankily. She was eager to get out of the halls of the school and forget about this day.

"It's not right that you two have to deal with this shit by yourselves. You two helped me get over my crap and get with Brittany, and that means something to me."

Brittany stepped forward, beaming. "S and I are gonna come out of the closet with you!"

Quinn laughed heartily, the sound of which echoed out of the sink and bounced around the bathroom. "You can't be serious," she said blandly, lifting her face from the sink bowl. Next to her, Rachel stood wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"She is."

"Sam? This is the ladies' room!" Rachel chastised as the boy entered the room.

"Duh, Rachel, but I'm pretty sure nobody in here cares and I don't think bathing your slushie hair is a girls-only event," Sam retorted. "Anyway, I'm just here 'cause...I'm with you."

"This is the corniest, most Hallmark idea we have _ever_ had," Santana complained.

"It was your idea!" Sam pointed out.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatevs."

The door flew open again, startling everyone. "Sorry I'm late!" Kurt exclaimed, standing next to Sam.

"This is very bizarre," Rachel observed, shaking her head and moving into one of the stalls to change clothes.

"Agreed," Quinn said plainly, also moving into a stall to change.

"Look," Sam began exasperatedly, "Jacob Ben Israel is about to out me, too, and it won't be long before it all gets back around to Brittany and Santana, too."

"And obviously, I'm with you, although I do wish you would've done this about a year ago when I was suffering through this all alone..." Kurt droned, examining his fingernails.

Rachel huffed in her stall. "What exactly are you all saying? I hope you'll understand that after a day like this, as I stand here with remnants of high fructose corn syrup coating my hair while you all are just fine, that my patience is wearing thin."

Santana sighed. "Read the context clues, Barbra. All six of us are coming out, _together-_ "

"Well, I already did," Kurt mumbled, earning a small laugh from Sam.

Santana rolled her eyes dramatically. "As I was saying, all six of us are coming out. It's bound to happen for the rest of us sooner or later. Safety in numbers."

"And, uh," Sam stuttered awkwardly. "Well..." he trailed, opting to grab Kurt's hand and let his actions speak instead.

"Dios mio," Santana whispered dramatically.

Brittany nodded appreciatively. "That's so hot."

"What is going on?" Rachel squawked.

Quinn emerged from the stall, expressing her shock with laughter when she saw Sam and Kurt. "You were so right! Sam _did_ have a crush on Kurt!"

"I knew it!" she squealed, coming out of her own stall.

The six of them stood in an awkward circle. "Now what?" Quinn asked.

"I dunno, this was as far as the actual plan got," Sam admitted.

Kurt sighed. "Noobs. Now you act like _yourself_ in public instead of who everyone else wants to you be. Also we walk in a group way more often, because getting slushies for six people will be expensive."

Everyone smiled, and Santana shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "We are _not_ having a group hug."

"No, but we are getting the hell out of this place. I've had enough for one day," Quinn countered, picking her bag up off the floor, followed by Rachel's bag, which she handed to her. "You ready?"

"To get out of here? More so than usual."

Quinn released a shuddery breath, reaching for her girlfriend's hand. "I think I need to go home and have a little talk with my mom." Rachel squeezed her hand supportively.

"Hey, guys?" Brittany began. "I think if we're gonna be unicorns together, we need to do it with a bang."

Santana raised a brow, intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

 **Brittany S. Pierce** is listed as in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**.

 **Kurt Hummel** is listed as in a relationship with **Sam Evans**.

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** is listed as in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray.**

"Hey!" Rachel greeted anxiously when Quinn called her later that evening.

"Hey," Quinn responded blandly, giving nothing away.

Rachel squeaked impatiently. "Well?!"

"She took it...surprisingly well." Quinn's tone indicated that she was clearly still processing the situation herself.

"Oh?" Rachel prodded.

"I mean, she had a few 'religion this, religion that' moments, but...she said she let my father and the church take me away from her once, and that she'd never let it happen again," Quinn managed, growing slightly choked up.

"That's great," Rachel said as calmly as she could, although she was beaming on the inside; she'd been very concerned that Quinn would show up on her doorstep with all of her belongings and an emotional breakdown in tow.

"Yeah," Quinn sniffled. "She said that it was hard to hear, and that she didn't understand because I'd even been pregnant, but...she said she loves me and I'm her Quinnie no matter what. And I'm not homeless," she finished on a lighter note.

"Progress?" Rachel offered lamely.

Quinn laughed softly. "Good point. How was your night?"

"Compared to my day? About as exciting as an episode of Sesame Street. And I only lost 2 Facebook friends, leaving me with a massive total of twenty-three friends left!"

"I lost thirteen the last time I checked," Quinn revealed, her tone trailing off and making it seem as if she were checking something. "Ah, fifteen now. Whatever."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, Rach. We are."


	25. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

Here we are: the end. It's been a long, amazing ride for the past two and a half plus (!) years, and I'm so thankful to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, recommended, or just silently enjoyed this fic.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was hard to say if coming out alongside Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Kurt helped Quinn and Rachel or just hurt the others, but considering how miserable Kurt had been during his own coming out experience, it seemed hard to believe that it _didn't_ help. The six of them revealing such big news made it difficult for anyone to focus on just one or two of them to bully, making all of them suddenly less interesting; it was oddly reminiscent of the experience of joining glee club for the first time. By the time the locker doors slammed at McKinley for the last time that year, they were old news, a majority of the spotlight being redirected to the fact that Finn falling on stage during nationals had cost them the championship (Rachel was paradoxically thankful).

_August 15, 2011_

**Quinn Fabray** Time for a new year...seniors 2012!  
 **-46 people** like this  
 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** And time for a glee club national championship!

 **-Finn Hudson** And dance lessons...lots of dance lessons.

_December 3, 2011_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** regionals: check. next stop sextionals!  
 **-14 people** like this  
 **-Quinn Fabray** baby I don't think that's what you wanted to say...

 **-Santana Lopez** SECTIONALS BERRY. We just won sectionals.

 **-Leroy Berry** I hope you're not drinking at this party!

 **-Rachel Berry** Of cours not Dady.

_December 17, 2011_

**Quinn Fabray** wrote on **Rachel Barbra Berry** 's wall.

Thanks for the best year ever. I love you!

 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** likes this

 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** Happy anniversary. I love you, Quinn!

_December 18, 2011_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** is no longer listed as in a relationship.

 **-Santana Lopez** ?

 **-Finn Hudson** wat

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** is listed as in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray**.

 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** I may have acted preemptively and irrationally.

 **-Quinn Fabray** As if I would forget your birthday.

 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** I'm sorry your surprise :(

 **-Quinn Fabray** You can make it up to me later ;)

 **-Leroy Berry** No.

 **-Judy Fabray** GIRLS!

_February 11, 2012_

**Quinn Fabray** added **Yale University** to her education.

 **-63 people** like this

 **-Judy Fabray** I'm so proud of you, Quinnie!

 **-Hiram Berry (Goldschmidt)** We are very proud, Quinn!

 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** My girlfriend is a GENIUS!

_March 3, 2012_

**Quinn Fabray** Regionals down, nationals, here we come! Can we leave **Finn Hudson** at home this time?

 **-21 people** like this

 **-Finn Hudson** hey! I didn't go to stupid dance classes 3 times a week 4 this

_May 12, 2012_

**Quinn Fabray** NATIONAL CHAMPIONS!

 **-94 people** like this

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** National champions AND acceptance into NYADA!

 **-18 people** like this

 **-Quinn Fabray** I'm so proud of you!

 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** I couldn't have done it without you!

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry**

Roses are red, violets are blue, Vocal Adrenaline lost nationals, AND EVERYONE ELSE DID, TOO!

Yeah, I like the boobs poem better.

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

I don't think a poem about you never having seen my breasts really applies anymore...

_May 19, 2012_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** Good riddance, McKinley.

 **-8 people** like this

_August 4, 2012_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** updated her current city to **New York, NY.**

 **Quinn Fabray** updated her current city to **New Haven, CT.**

 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** New York to New Haven...80 miles.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry**

I miss you already. Is it August 24 yet?

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

I can't stop crying. I tried calling you and it went straight to voicemail.

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Thank you for calling me earlier. I'm sorry I was such an emotional wreck. I know we can do this. we have the rest of our lives, a few years of long distance is nothing. I love you.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry**

I love you too. Dream sweet dreams of me.

_August 26, 2012_

**Quinn Fabray** Amazing weekend in NYC with **Rachel Barbra Berry**!

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Is it going to be that hard every time we have to say goodbye?

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry**

I really hope not.

_November 21, 2012_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** wrote on **Quinn Fabray** 's wall.

Can't wait to see you tomorrow for Thanksgiving break!

 **-Quinn Fabray** likes this

 **-4 people** like this

_December 18, 2012_

**Quinn Fabray** Happy birthday to **Rachel Barbra Berry!**

_December 28, 2012_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** Celebrating two amazing years today...

 **-8 people** like this

_April 4, 2013_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry**

iMessage says my texts aren't being delivered, so...call me tonight. We haven't talked (out loud) in like a week.

_April 8, 2013_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Quinn, I think it's time to discuss what we're doing. Do we need a break?

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry**

What the hell are you thinking sending me a message like this? I just had to leave class crying. CALL ME when you're done at rehearsal.

_April 9, 2013_

**Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Good morning. :) Quinn, I'm so sorry for everything. I love you.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry**

I'm sorry, too. We can do this...we just have to get back to making each other a priority every day. Have a great day.

_May 13, 2013_

**Quinn Fabray** And I'm back to Lima for the summer... - **feeling** bored already.

 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** :(

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry**

The prospect of a summer in Lima was a lot more interesting when I thought I'd be spending it by the pool with you in a bikini.

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

The fact that I am missing an entire summer of you in a bikini is utterly depressing. The call of Broadway is alluring, but...

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry**

Well, I'm going to the pool now. Wearing this. Have a great day ;)

[photo]

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

You are evil, Quinn. Hot, but evil. You, me, Skype. 11 P.M. my time.

_May 14, 2013_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Barbra Berry**

Good morning. Off to the pool...

[photo]

 **Rachel Barbra Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

I hope you didn't leave the house like that. My eyes only.

_August 3, 2013_

**Quinn Fabray** Later, Lima.

 **-12 people** like this.

_August 29, 2013_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Quinn, I just wanted to write you and tell you how sorry I am...again...about having to cancel this weekend. I know you said you understand but I just feel terrible.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

I told you, Rach, it's fine. I want you here but I can't have you all to myself when you need to do things for your future stardom.

PS, what happened to Barbra?

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

I was advised by some classmates that it may be time to pursue a more unique Broadway identity.

_November 28, 2013_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Happy thanksgiving, Rach. Didn't want to call and interrupt your celebration with your castmates. Call me later. I love you.

_December 29, 2013_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Quinn, please talk to me. I have called and texted no less than 27 times.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

And I've ignored it no less than 27 times. Give me some time, Rachel. I guess if I'd been unreachable for an entire 24-hour period on our 3 year anniversary you'd understand. Go spend your birthday with your friends.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

I hope you're home. I guess your phone is off. My train just arrived in New Haven.

_December 31, 2013_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

We have to talk about this. I can't apologize any more than I have for forgetting our anniversary.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Do you honestly think that forgetting our anniversary is the only problem? Our relationship has become a distraction from the rest of our lives instead of being the best part of them. I'll come to New York as soon as I can and we'll talk then. Until then, I think we need a break from talking.

_January 2, 2014_

**Quinn Fabray** is no longer listed as in a relationship.

_January 3, 2014_

**Rachel Berry** is no longer listed as in a relationship.

_January 11, 2014_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

I miss you.

_January 15, 2014_

**Rachel Berry** is listed as single.

 **Quinn Fabray** is listed as single.

_June 14, 2014_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Quinn, I wanted to inform you before you see the news elsewhere on Facebook that I have entered into a new courtship.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Okay.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Did you seriously just defriend me?!

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

I'm sorry, Rachel. I can't. I can't see you and someone else every single day. Give me some time.

_August 1, 2014_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Do you still need time?

_August 4, 2014_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

I guess so.

_December 18, 2014_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Happy birthday.

_December 15, 2015_

**Quinn Fabray** and **Rachel Berry** are now friends.

 **-3 people** like this

 **-Santana Lopez** Fucking FINALLY.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

It was really wonderful running into you yesterday, Quinn, and you and Spencer seemed very happy together. I hope you and I can get back to being friends. :)

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

It was nice seeing you, too, Rach. And, thank you, she makes me really happy :) Maybe we'll see you again over the break.

_December 31, 2015_

**Rachel Berry** wrote on **Quinn Fabray** 's wall.

You and Spencer should come to Puck's tonight. Last New Year's Eve before we're adults...

 **-Quinn Fabray** We'll be there.

_February 14, 2016_

**Rachel Berry** Happy Single's Awareness Day.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Single?

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Yet again, yes. One day I'll find one that'll stick. Have a lovely evening with Spencer!

_February 15, 2016_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Sorry about the drunk dial.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

No problem. I hope you're feeling okay today :P

_March 5, 2016_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Lima for spring break? I saw you from a distance at Wal-Mart today and I called your name, but I guess you couldn't hear me.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

I didn't know you were here, either! Want to have lunch Monday?

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Sure. Viva Maria at noon?

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

See you there! :) :)

_March 12, 2016_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Have a safe trip back to New York!

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

And you to New Haven!

_March 24, 2016_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Is your phone dead? Can you call me later?

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Um...probably not. Spencer and I are having an off day. After the first time you called, I had to turn it off. I'm trying to show her that even though you and I are friends again, she doesn't need to be jealous. I'm not really succeeding. I'm sorry. Are you okay?

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Yes, I'll be fine. Sorry to hear you two are having trouble.

_March 26, 2016_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Everything better now?

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

More or less. I didn't even realize that you and I had talked every day since spring break...I kind of see where she was coming from.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Should we talk less?

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

I don't want that.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Me neither.

_April 8, 2016_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Good morning. Have a great day. :)

**Quinn**

I was just thinking about you.

**Rachel**

oh?

**Quinn**

yes. I was thinking how odd it was that the sun was up and I hadn't heard from you yet.

**Rachel**

har har.

**Quinn**

gotta go, Spencer just made us breakfast. have a great day!

**Rachel**

bye

_April 21, 2016_

**Quinn Fabray** Just got offered a great junior editor position with a publishing firm in New York. I guess Ivy League education pays off, after all...

 **-31 people** like this.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

NEW YORK?!

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Yep. It's a great city for publishing, and where else can I do that and potentially not totally waste my second degree in drama?

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

That's amazing, Quinn, I'm so happy for you! Is Spencer going to be working in New York as well?

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Since when do you care about Spencer?

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

I care about you. I'm sure you can guess why I asked.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Um, I have to delete these last few messages.

_May 1, 2016_

**Rachel Berry** is listed as in a relationship and it's complicated.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

relationship?

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

it's nothing serious.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Wow. Okay.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

what?

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

you know what.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

I'm afraid I don't.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

You are so frustrating! You do know. Why would you even put it on Facebook if it's not serious?

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

What difference does it make?!

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

Don't play dumb.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Who's playing who here?

_May 3, 2016_

**Quinn Fabray** is no longer listed as in a relationship.

 **Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Come to New York this weekend. I know you have finals but you can study while I'm at rehearsal. I promise to give you plenty of study time and plenty of distraction from Spencer.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

You HAVE to let me study, but I'll see you on Friday.

_May 5, 2016_

**Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

_May 9, 2016_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Did we make a huge mistake?

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

I think it would have been 3 mistakes...but, no, I don't think so.

**Rachel**

are you sure?

**Quinn**

oh, you're online. yes, I'm sure.

**Rachel**

what are we?

**Quinn**

I have no idea. Exes who are best friends who obviously have some very real feelings still there.

**Rachel**

who had sex. more than once.

**Quinn**

We have to take it slow. We screwed up the first time. I just got out of a relationship and I don't want to jump straight into another one. It's not fair to any of us.

**Rachel**

I agree.

**Quinn**

Even if a big reason that relationship ended was probably you.

**Rachel**

oh?

**Quinn**

As if you didn't know.

**Rachel**

I didn't want to break anyone up.

**Quinn**

You didn't. There were plenty of other reasons. My feelings for you just didn't help.

**Rachel**

Call me.

_May 14, 2016_

**Rachel Berry** I am officially a graduate of the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts!

 **-20 people** like this

 **Quinn Fabray** I can't believe I'm an Ivy League graduate.

 **-49 people** like this

_May 20, 2016_

**Quinn Fabray** updated her current city to **New York, NY.**

_June 19, 2016_

**Rachel Berry** You're looking at Broadway's newest Maria in the revival of West Side Story! :) :) :) :)

 **-40 people** like this

 **-Santana Lopez** Holy shit?! Congrats, Berry.

 **-Judy Fabray** That's amazing, dear!

_June 20, 2016_

**Quinn Fabray** is listed as in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**.

 **-9 people** like this

_July 31, 2016_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Why do you have to be away on a stupid work training trip when I have time off from the show? I miss you.

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

You know I miss you, too. I'll see you in 3 days and we can make up for lost time ;)

_May 1, 2017_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

I only have wifi reception and iMessage isn't working. I'm running late. if I don't make it, just forge my signature on the damn lease. we WILL get that apartment!

_December 28, 2017_

**Rachel Berry** added an event to her timeline: **Got engaged to Quinn Fabray.**

 **-20 people** like this

_September 14, 2018_

**Rachel Berry** to **Quinn Fabray**

Tomorrow, we'll be Rachel and Quinn Berry-Fabray!

 **Quinn Fabray** to **Rachel Berry**

It's Fabray-Berry!

_September 15, 2018_

**Quinn Fabray** added an event to her timeline: **Married Rachel Berry.**

_[end]_

* * *

And there you have it. Thanks for reading. This is the end of Modern Love, but I may have one more surprise up my sleeve for this Rachel and Quinn, so stay tuned to my tumblr (also ohnice1 there) for info or add an author alert.

Until next time...


End file.
